Misami's Leben
by Misami1
Summary: es beginnt alles ganz harmlos, mit einem wechsel der schule. doch schon schnell wird klar, es gibt viele ungeklärte dinge. jedoch, mit der leidenschaft zur musik und zum freiseins, entsteht eine neue freundschaft. ... oder vielleicht doch mehr?


**"FF zu Sweet Amoris - Misami's Leben" **

**auch bekannt unter 'Misami's Fanfiction '**

Kapitel 1: Der Anfang

Voller Freude über ihren Neuanfang, schrieb sie gleich mal in ihr neues Tagebuch._Hallo Leute, mein Name ist Misami. Es reicht wenn man mich Misa nennt, das war mir schon immer lieber. Ich bin mehr oder weniger 15 Jahre. Warum werdet ihr noch erfahren, jetzt jedoch noch nicht. Neue Schule, neue Wohnung, neuer Anfang! Hoffentlich akzeptieren meine neuen Mitschüler mich auch so wie ich bin._  
Nach diesem kurzen Eintrag, schlug sie das Buch zu und zog sich um. Wie fast immer hatte sie ein rotes, leicht aufreizendes Top, eine kurze schwarze Hose, eine ebenso schwarze Leggins mit einem aufgeklebtem Pflaster und ihre Punkerschuhe zur Hand. Erst vor kurzem wechselte sie die Schule. Mit ihr zogen auch ihre Eltern um. Sie verließ nur ungern ihre alte Schule, doch bei dem Gedanken an den kleinen Spinner, fiel es ihr gleich leichter.  
Zuletzt nahm sie ihr Cappy und setzte es auf._Ich hasse es mich verstecken zu müssen, aber gleich am ersten Tag muss ja nicht jeder von meinem kleinem 'Makel' wissen. Mutter meinte immer, als sie mit mir schwanger war, wäre es eine sehr schwere Zeit gewesen. Es heißt ja auch, wenn die Frau Sodbrennen hat, dann hat das Kind bereits Haare auf dem Kopf. Tja, so habe ich es zumindest mal gehört. So ähnlich war es bei mir, nur eben dass meine kleinen Katzenohren bereits Fell hatten._  
Sie packte sich ihr Frühstück ein, ließ sich einen Kuss von ihrer Mama auf die Wange drücken und verschwand durch die Tür. Nur leise hörte sie noch die Worte ihrer Mutter. „Pass auf dich auf und auf das was du tust. Viel Spaß!" _Ja ja, so ist Mama halt. Sie hat aber auch jeden Grund für eine solche Warnung._ „Du aber auch Mama!" kam nur als Antwort.  
Sie schwang sich auf ihr neues Fahrrad und machte sich gleich auf den Weg. Heute war ein herrlicher Tag, keine einzige Wolke am Himmel. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und mit ihrem Fahrrad fuhr sie geradewegs darauf zu. Misa genoss die ersten Strahlen so lange sie nur konnte. Das Gymnasium war nur leider nicht sehr weit weg.  
Als sie auf dem Gymnasium 'Sweet Amoris' ankam, war jedoch kaum einer da. Besser gesagt, sie hatten alle Unterricht. _Ohje, gleich am ersten Tag zu spät! Erstmal muss ich glaube ich zur Direktorin._  
fiel ihr wieder ein. Diese stand zum Glück gleich am Eingang. Die alte, rosige Dame gab ihr gleich mal den Tipp zur Schülervertretung zu gehen.  
Da drinnen sah sie sofort einen fleißigen Jungen. Er merkte sie anfangs gar nicht. Erst als er sich aus seinen vielen Unterlagen befreite, bemerkte er das Mädchen. „Oh hallo. Suchst du etwas?" wollte er wissen. In seiner Stimme lag etwas warmes, weiches, freundliches. Sie kannte soetwas nicht. Sie hingegen schaute nervös weg.  
„Also, ich soll laut der Direktorin erstmal zum Schülersprecher gehen. Sie meinte er heißt Nathaniel. Weißt du wo er ist?" Auf seine Lippen legte sich ein bezauberndes, eben so freundliches Lächeln. „Ja,das bin ich. Du bist bestimmt die Neue. Misami, richtig?" Sie antwortete ihm nur mit einem nicken.  
Der Junge schien sofort zu wissen was er tun sollte. Er drehte sich wieder um und durchsuchte die Akten. Erst dann kündigte er ihn an, was noch alles fehlte. Ein Foto, eine Seite vom Formular und etwas Geld. Sie wirkte etwas niedergeschlagen. „Eine Seite vom Formular? Ich habe es selbst ausgefüllt." Gleich darauf erklärte er sich bereit nochmal danach zu suchen. Sie lächelte ihn an, betankte sich und ging.  
_Ja ja, schon gut. Zum Teil aussehen wie ein Punk aber fast immer den Charakter einer Maus. Es regt mich auch immer auf! Nun ja, immerhin hat er mich nicht nach meinen Ohren gefragt. Soweit ich das weiß, weiß die Direktorin davon und der Schülervertreter. Mutter wollte unbedingt, dass es jemanden gibt der anfangs etwas auf mich aufpasst._  
An dem Tag wurde sie fast rasend vor Wut. Sie meinte, sie bräuchte keinen Aufpasser. Misa suchte sich gleich die noch fehlenden Dinge zusammen. Als sie gerade wieder auf den Hof gelangte, hing da schon der nächste Junge rum. „Gibt es hier denn nur Kerle?" murmelte sie vor sich hin.  
Der Rotschopf lehnte gegen die Schulmauer. Er trank einen Schluck und hörte dabei Musik. Sie konnte laut und deutlich mithören._Tja, jetzt brauche ich wirklich eine neue Leggins._„Tut es sehr weh?" Daraufhin sah sie ihn nur streng an. „Was ist?" wunderte er sich. Sie legte beide Hände in ihre Hüften und meinte, „Lenk nicht von meiner Frage ab!"  
Er musste schon wieder lachen. „Schöne Abwechslung während der Arbeit. Also, ich arbeite wirklich gern als Schülervertreter. Aber vielleicht hast du ja recht, ich werde mich versuchen zu besser." versprach er. Erst jetzt lächelte sie wieder und lockerte ihre vorherrschende Haltung. „Schön und nein, es tut nicht weh." Nathaniel drehte sich um. „Ich werde sofort weiter suchen. Du kannst dich in der Zeit ja mal mit ein paar Leuten unterhalten, meinst du nicht." schlug er daraufhin vor.  
Sie überlegte kurz. Dabei nahm sie eine Hand an ihr Kinn und sah nach unten. So stand sie auch auf und ging. Im Flur wurde sie gleich mal überrannt. „Hey, platz da! Wer bist du überhaupt, dass du uns im Weg stehst!" hörte sie eine Stimme. _Irgendwie lieben sie es mich umzurennen, oder?_ Sie nahm ihren Mut zusammen und stand energisch auf. Mit einem Finger deutete sie auf sie. „Mein Name ist Misami und ich stand dir nicht im Weg, sondern du hast mich mit deinem breiten Hintern umgerannt!"  
Daraufhin zischte sie nur und meinte, „Das wirst du noch bereuen!" Dann zog sie mit ihren Freundinnen ab. Misa lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Ihr Kopf war rot vor Wut. So wie sie sich kannte, verlief sie sich sicherlich. Erster Gang, nächste Ecke und nochmal im Kreis gedreht, und schon wusste sie nicht mehr wo sie war.  
Zum Glück fand sie jemanden mitten im Gebäude. „Hallo,kannst du mir vielleicht hier heraus helfen?" fragte sie wieder schüchtern. „Tut mir leid, ich bin auch neu hier. Kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern?" Misami wusste gar nicht wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. „Da bist du sprachlos, was? Ich habe auch die Schule gewechselt, weil ich in deiner Nähe bleiben wollte." erklärte er mit einem viel zu breitem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Sie drehte sich geradewegs um und ging ohne ein Wort von sich zu geben. _Das ist Ken. Er folgt mir jetzt schon durch 5 Schulen. Ich hätte niemals nett zu ihm sein dürfen! Da hilft man ihm einmal aus der Patsche und gibt ihm sein Frühstück, und schon wird man zur 'großen Liebe'! Und ich dachte wirklich, er würde mich jetzt endlich in Ruhe lasse._ regte sie sich noch mehr auf.  
Ihr Kopf lief rot an vor Wut. Mit dieser Energie durchlief sie die ganze Schule und fand dann zum Hof. Sie brauchte dringend frische Luft. Was sie nicht bemerkte, der Junge von erst stand immer noch in seiner Ecke. Sie lief wütend auf und ab. Sie musste sich unbedingt abreagieren. Der Junge sah ihr belustigt zu, bis er richtig anfing zu lachen.  
Sie fuhr so sehr zusammen, dass sein Gelächter nur noch lauter wurde. Sie drehte sich um, noch immer wutentbrannt. „Idiot!" meinte sie nur. „Ebenfalls. Was willst du hier?" meinte er kühl. „Frische Luft schnappen." „Ich seh schon, war dringen nötig, was?" belustigte er sich immer noch.  
Sie regte sich immer noch etwas ab, dann wurde auch ihr Kopf wieder weiß. Sie hatte wirklich eine sehr helle blieb eine Stelle rot verfärbt. Erst jetzt spürte sie auch den stechenden Schmerz. „Was hast du angestellt?" wollte er nun doch wissen. Sie fasste sich über die rote Stelle und den leicht blutenden Kratzer. „Das war dieses dumme Huhn! Ach egal..." und schon war sie wieder weg.  
Sie verschwand wieder in der Schule. Eigentlich wollte sie zum Unterricht, doch dann hielt Nathaniel sie auf. Er rief ihr von seinem Zimmer aus zu. „Hey Misami, tut mir leid, aber ich kann deine Unterlagen nicht finden." Ihr Atem blieb stehen, genauso wie sie selbst. „Was? Was hast du da gesagt?" wollte sie nun geschockt wissen. „Ha ha, hat dir der Witz gefallen?" „Witz? Du hast mich echt erschreckt!"  
Sie versuchte noch gerade so ihr verlegenes Gesicht und ein weiteres kleines Detail zu verstecken, doch es war zu spät. Nathaniel war viel zu aufmerksam, ihrer Meinung nach. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so sehr erschrecken." Meinte er nur, dann verschwand er wieder in seinem Zimmer.  
Sie blieb eine Weile lang stehen und reagierte sich ab. Erst dann lief sie ihm nach. Er saß wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. „Hey, jetzt sag schon. Hast du nun mein Formular gefunden oder nicht?" „Oh … ähm, ja. Hier hast du es!" meinte er nur. Dabei konnte er sie nicht mal ansehen. Sie nahm es an sich und ging.  
Alles zusammen gab sie der Direktorin. Sie verlangte noch eine blöde Büroklammer. Zum Glück hatte sie immer alles bei sich. Sie nahm ihre vorhandene aus ihrer Hosentasche und gab sie ebenfalls der Direktorin. Anschließend verließ sie die Schule, denn es klingelte bereits zum Schluss. Sie blieb kurz auf dem Hof stehen.  
Wütend und gekränkt zugleich, ballte sie eine Hand zu einer Faust. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Sie ließ es nur ungern zu zu weinen, doch gleich am ersten Tag soetwas erleben zu müssen, das tat selbst ihr weh. Es tropften nur zwei Tränen herunter.  
Diese wurden vom Wind bis an den Rand des Hofes getragen. Der Rothaarige sah nur etwas glitzern. Neugierig drehte er sich um und sah von der Mauer herunter. Auch er konnte sie deutlich sehen. Das Mädchen, was er erst auslachte, weinte nun. Er wollte gerade von der Mauer springen, als sie wieder wegrannte. Sie schien sich bereits abgeregt zu haben, also musste er nichts tun. Eigentlich hasste er es auch sich um heulende, kleine Kinder zu kümmern. „Dummkopf!" flüsterte er nur, zu sich selbst und zu ihr.  
_Er hatte Angst, riesige Angst. Ich konnte es deutlich spüren. Er weiß mehr als die anderen, und nimmt sich daher in Acht. Jeder hat Angst, einfach jeder! Sie müssen es, es ist einfach besser so! Auch wenn es weh tut, daran lässt sich nichts ändern. Alle sind gleich!_

**Kapitel 2: Seltsame Neue**

Zu Hause lief sie stur an ihren Eltern vorbei. Oben knallte sie die Tür zu und schmiss sich erschöpft in ihr Bett. Inzwischen war es schon dunkel. Aus ihrem Mundwinkel floss etwas Blut. Sie schien sich ganz leicht gebissen zu haben. Binnen weniger Sekunden schlief sie auch schon. Sie gab dabei ein ganz leises Schnurren von sich.  
Am nächsten Morgen musste sie sich beeilen, noch dazu vergaß sie ihr Fahrrad am vorherigen Tag in der Schule. Schnell noch den Rucksack geschnappt und schon ging es los. An der Schule blieb sie keuchend stehen. Mit einer Hand stützte sie sich an der Mauer ab, mit der anderen stützte sie sich an einem Knie ab. Keuchend hielt sie eine Minute inne, bis die Sonne vor ihr verschwand. Verwundert schaute sie auf und blickte in zwei schwarze, schmale Augen.  
Gleich darauf jedoch sah sie wieder zu Boden. _Peinlich, warum muss mich auch gerade ein Kerl in dieser Situation sehen?_ Ihrem Gesicht wurde in ein schönes rot versetzt. „Na, doch schiss bekommen vorm Schule schwänzen?" neckte er sie kühl. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich Schule schwänzen will?" „Nur so, warum denn nicht."  
Die ersten Stunden waren gleich ihre Lieblingsfächer dran, Mathe und Kunst. Musik gehörte durch eine ihrer Schulen inzwischen auch schon dazu, aber das hatten sie heute nicht. Da sie noch keine Freunde gefunden hat, sprach sie zwangsweise mit sich selbst. „Eigentlich kenne ich nicht mal meinen Stundenplan. Irgendwie bin ich immer nur den anderen gefolgt, zum Glück habe ich sie nicht aus den Augen verloren!"  
Als ob es eine der Mädchen hörte, so stellte sie sich vor sie und meinte, „Hallo, du bist die Neue nicht wahr? Ich bin Iris, nett dich kennen zu lernen." Misa sah wieder nervös zur Seite weg. „J-Ja … mein … also, mein Name ist Misami. Es reicht wenn … wenn du mich Misa nennst." quälte sie aus sich heraus. Ohne noch mehr zu sagen, ging sie einfach wieder.  
_Dabei hatte ich mir doch so fest vorgenommen sie nach dem Stundenplan zu fragen. So ein Mist aber auch!_ Sie lief einfach wieder nach draußen, auf den Flur. Sie sah, nein, starrte schon fast, zur Tür des Schülervertreters. Anschließend getraute sie sich doch noch. Sie klopfte dreimal an, doch es war so leise, dass man es hätte überhören können. Am liebsten wäre sie nach dem gestrigen Tag im Erdboden versunken.  
„Komm ruhig rein!" hörte sie nun doch die inzwischen vertraute Stimme. Er selbst hätte eben so wenig wie sie selbst damit gerechnet, dass sie es tatsächlich tat. „H-hey … ich weiß nicht, wo ich jetzt Unterricht habe, kannst … kannst du mir helfen?" piepste sie. Er freute sich inzwischen über ihre mutige Entscheidung. Sein warmes Lächeln ließ auch sie lockerer werden. „Klar doch, warte, ich muss danach suchen." „Wann musst du das mal nicht." rutschte ihr aus versehen zu laut raus.  
Doch Nathaniel wusste ja, dass sie recht hatte. Nach etwa zwei Minuten konnte er ihr einen Zettel geben. „Tut mir leid, ich habe versäumt ihn dir zu geben." entschuldigte sie sich letztendlich. Sie jedoch grinste nur erleichtert. „Ach und, tut mir leid, dass ich dich gestern so sauer gemacht haben." Darauf wollte sie jedoch keine Reaktion zeigen.  
Misa verließ einfach den Raum und schaute, um sich abzulenken, auf den Stundenplan. Sie lief bereits in Richtung Hof, als hätte sie es gewusst. „Nein, bitte kein Sport!" jammerte sie laut. „So unsportlich kommst du gar nicht rüber!" Verwirrt löste sie sich vom Blatt. „Erschreck mich nicht ständig so sehr!" regte sie sich auf. Zum ersten mal legte er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen und es ertönte ein leises schmunzeln.  
„Willst du schon wieder Schule schwänzen!" ärgerte er weiter. Unter dem Cappy spitzten sich ihre Ohren, hinter ihrem Rücken konnte man leicht einen Schwanz aufgeregt wedeln sehen, aber auch nur wenn man richtig hinsah. Sie drückte ihre Knie durch und sah ihn etwas böse an. „Man, du nervst. Ich habe bis jetzt noch nicht die Schule geschwänzt und werde es auch nicht machen." regte sie sich auf. Er musste schon wieder schmunzeln.  
Der Katzenschwanz verschwand, stattdessen schaute sie noch immer genervt zur Seite weg. _Ich werde aus diesem Jungen einfach nicht schlau! Er nervt mich eh nur aber wer ist das überhaupt?_ Noch bevor sie ihn fragen konnte, stellte er ihr schon eine Frage. „Du bist sicher eine der Neuen, oder?" „Nein, ich gehe schon seit knapp drei Jahren in die gleiche Klasse und sitze neben dir!" meinte sie nur sarkastisch.  
Jedoch hatte sie mit einem Teil der Aussage recht, denn sie säße wirklich neben ihm, wenn er mal zum Unterricht kommen würde! „Gehst du jetzt wenigstens mal zum Unterricht, du den ich nicht kenne!" sprach sie einfach weiter, mit einem gleichen Unterton wie zuvor. „Mein Name ist Castiel und Sport lass ich mir nicht entgehen. Will mal sehen wie sehr ich heute lachen kann." spielte er auf etwas an.  
Sie ging einfach weiter, dabei hielt sie jedoch nach ein paar Metern inne. Castiel lachte schon wieder lautstark. „Komm mit, ich zeige dir die Halle!" meinte er noch im Lachen. Sie folgte ihm nur ungern nach einer solchen Blamage, aber was hätte sie sonst tun sollen. Mit strammen Schritten folgte sie ihm dann doch. Sie hatte zum Glück immer Wechselsachen mit, ob nun Sportunterricht oder nicht. Diese zog sie sich einfach an. Allerdings musste sie Barfuß in die Halle kommen. Es kümmerte zum Glück keinen, sie war nicht mal die Einzige.  
Castiel saß wie immer am Rand und sah zu. Er verweigerte einfach den Unterricht. Eigentlich nur zufällig sah er auf ihre Füße. Dabei konnte er nur zu deutlich den tätowierten Totenkopf auf über dem Knöchel sehen. Das war das Logo von Winged Skull, diesem Mädchen wurde langsam interessant. Nun mussten sich alle aufstellen und sich vom Lehrer kontrollieren lassen, vor allem die Mädchen betrachtete er sich dabei gut.  
Das Mädchen aus dem Flur hätte noch etliche Ketten und Ringe ablegen müssen, doch lieber verweigerte sie ebenfalls. Noch unauffälliger hätte sie sich nicht neben den Rotschopf setzen können. Leider blieb er auch vor Misa stehen. „Du bist noch neu, also nehme ich dir das mal nicht übel. Trotzdem musst du deine Mütze abnehmen." „Es ist ein Cappy und ich will nicht." brummelte sie zu sich selbst.  
Jedoch blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig. Sie ließ bereits einen Blick zum Rotschopf schweifen. Er sah jetzt schon siegessicher aus, doch ein weiterer, zustimmender Blick zu Nathaniel und sie nahm beide Hände an ihren Kopf. „Nun mach schon!" wurde der Lehrer aufdringlicher. Sie zog ihre Hände wieder runter und starrte zu Boden. Der blonde Junge mischte sich lieber mit ein, bevor sie wütend werden würde.  
„Herr Tanaka, bitte lassen sie ihr etwas Zeit." bat er freundlich. Der Lehrer verstand nicht. Misami jedoch nutzte die Zeit, in der der Mann zu ihm sah aus, um einen Schritt nach hinten zu machen und das Cappy herunter zu ziehen. Als der Lehrer wieder zu ihr sah, merkte er endlich warum. Sie versuchte noch immer mit aller Macht ihre kleinen Ohren unter den Haaren zu verstecken. Herr Tanaka glaubte nicht was er da sah. „Ich sagte doch, du sollst alles abnehmen!" wurde er böse.  
Die Schüler wurden nun doch aufmerksam und schauten aufgeregt zu ihr. Diese jedoch glaubten es. Erst als sie ihre Ohren nach hinten verlegte und böse wurde, glaubte auch er es. In dem Moment jedoch drehte sie sich um und verschwand durch die Tür. Castiel sah schon lang nicht mehr hin, denn sie holte sich von Nathaniel die Bestätigung, dass es okay wäre. Von Nathaniel, dem NATHANIEL, den er am meisten hasste!  
Eigentlich wollte Nathaniel ihr nachlaufen, doch was hätten dann die anderen gedacht. Klar, ihre Eltern und die seine waren gut miteinander befreundet und auch sie selbst verstand sich gut, aber das hätte sicher jeder falsch verstanden. Lieber blieb er brav da stehen wo er stand. Ken war zum Glück so klein, dass er es gar nicht erst sehen konnte.  
Am Ende musste der Lehrer nach draußen. Er fand sie einfach nicht, egal wo er suchte.

**Kapitel 3: Vergangenheit, Leidenschaft, Erinnerungen**

„Sie ist gut, aber wird sicher schon zurück kommen, wenn es ihr wieder besser geht. Dann geh ich lieber zurück zu den anderen." sprach er mit sich selbst. Misa hörte ihn gut, denn sie hockte hinter einem nahen Strauch. Als sie mitbekam, wie er sich entfernte, lockerte sie sich. Die ganze Zeit über saß sie schon da und umklammerte ihre angewinkelten Beine.  
Nathaniel getraute sich die ganze Zeit über nicht aus dem Unterricht zu verschwinden. Er sagte sich, wenn der Lehrer sie schon nicht finden könnte, wie sollte er das dann. Erst nach der Stunde suchte er. Dabei lief ihm Castiel über den Weg. „Selten gesehen. Ast hier draußen nichts zu suchen, denke ich!" reagierte Castiel bösartig. „Ich suche jemanden aber wüsste nicht was dich das etwas angeht!" wurde selbst der vorbildliche Schüler Nathaniel aggressiv. Sie gingen lieber in verschiedene Richtungen.  
Dabei versteckte sich Castiel da, wo er sich immer hin verzog. An der Stelle lagen auch ein paar Zigarettenstummel. „Nathaniel … der soll mir bloß nicht unter die Augen treten!" sprach er mit sich selbst. Ruckartig stand jemand neben ihm auf. Er sah verwirrt und etwas entsetzt zur Seite. Sein Lächelns sah so ungeheuer schelmisch aus wie noch nie zuvor. „Sei bloß still!" regte sie sich auf. „Ja ja, versteck dich ruhig weiter!" konnte er sich seinen Kommentar doch nicht unterdrücken.  
Er sah sie trotzdem fragend an. „Was ist?" wollte sie aufgebracht wissen. „Warum bist du überhaupt abgehauen?" Ihr sonst so bleiches Gesicht, tauchte wieder in einen rosigen Ton. „Hast du es denn nicht gesehen?" „Ich glaube in diesem 'erschreckenden' Moment, habe ich nicht aufgepasst und die anderen haben auch nicht eindeutig darüber gesprochen." Sie legte zögernd eine Hand auf ihren Kopf.  
Bei jedem Zentimeter, den sie diese herunter zog, wurde sie immer nervöser. Am Ende hielt er ihr Getue nicht mehr aus und riss ihr das Cappy vom Schopf. Sie wurde bis über alle vier Ohren rot. Misa schaute aufgeregt, nervös zur nächstbesten Seite weg. Ihre Ohren legte sie wieder nach vorn. Es wirkte unschuldig.  
„Na los, sag schon was. Ich wette dir fällt dazu sicher etwas unglaublich lustiges ein!" vermutete sie niedergeschlagen. Castiel war zum ersten mal sprachlos. „Ähm, ähh, also … hier, nimm das wieder zurück!" stammelte er vor sich hin, denn auch er wurde, ungewollt, genauso rot im Gesicht wie sein Haar es war.  
Sie krallte es sich sofort, doch noch bevor sie es aufsetzten konnte, zerzauste er ihr Haar. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und sah zu Boden. Es machte sie immer wütender. „Pfoten weg!" drohte jemand hinter ihr und drängte sich dazwischen. Er nahm ihr ebenfalls die Kopfbedeckung ab, doch legte sie anschließend über ihre Ohren. „Nathaniel?" platzte freudig aus ihr heraus. Sofort nahm Castiel seine alte Grimasse an und verschwand.  
„Komm mal mit, ich möchte dir etwas zeigen!" lenkte der Junge umgehend ab. Sie folgte ihm einfach. _Es ist schon lang nicht mehr vorgekommen, dass ich jemandem vertraut habe. Ich konnte es aber auch nie. Hoffentlich irre ich mich in der Hinsicht nicht. Aber, es ist ja Nathaniel, was sollte da schon schief gehen!_ Sie liefen bis ans Ende der Schule. Wieder wusste sie nicht wo genau sie hinliefen oder wie sie hätte zurück finden können.  
Sie blieben vor einem Raum mit der Aufschrift Musikzimmer stehen. „Weißt du noch früher, da hast du auch immer gespielt, pausenlos gespielt! Ich habe es nur vergessen. Naja, wer hätte denn gedacht, dass ich dich jemals wieder sehe." schwelgte er in Erinnerungen. Jetzt begriff sie was er vor hatte. „Ja!" antwortete sie nur, als wolle sie zu irgendetwas zustimmen. Er riss die Tür fast auf. Vor ihnen stand ein großer weißer Flügel. Nathaniel setzte sich und wartete. Sie stellte sich vor das Instrument.  
Eine ganze Weile lang starrte sie es nur an. Zaghaft, als wäre es etwas besonderes, fuhr sie nur ganz vorsichtig über die Flächen und Ecken. Anschließend setzte sie sich und legte ihre Hände ganz sanft auf ein paar der Tasten. Genau in dem Moment kam einer der zurückhaltendsten Schüler vorbei. Er interessierte sich sehr für Musik, also lauschte er.  
Sie brauchte nur einmal auf die Tasten drücken und beide schmolzen förmlich dahin. Das Stück war nicht sehr lang aber hatte etwas sehr entspannendes und doch trauriges in sich. Es fühlte sich für beide so an, als ob man geradewegs in deren Herzen sehen würde. „In diesem Stück liegt ihr Herzblut, man kann es deutlich spüren. Ihr muss irgendetwas schreckliches passiert sein, nur was?" fragte der Junge hinter der Tür sich.  
Im nächsten Moment stand der Rotschopf vor ihm. „Was machst du hier?" „Nichts…" er schloss die Tür und ging mit ihm. Sie verstanden sich prächtig. Zusammen aßen beide etwas und unterhielten sich ebenfalls über Musik.  
Nathaniel saß noch immer im Raum. Auch die Leute der Musik-AG hörten mit zu, darunter war leider auch Ken. „Danke Nathaniel?" knurrte sie kaum hörbar als sie es bemerkte. Es beeindruckte ihre Mitschüler sehr, sogar so sehr, dass sie sie mit in der Ag haben wollten. Das war eigentlich auch der Gedanke des blonden Jungen. Sie lehnte zweimal dankend ab, doch sie zwangen sie regelrecht dazu.  
Sie legte wieder ihr bezauberndes Lächeln auf und stimmte letztendlich zu. Seitdem sind drei Tage vergangen. Misami stand mal wieder vor Amber und ihren Freundininen und dann, …dann schlug sie kräftiger zu als es wahrscheinlich jeder andere konnte. Inzwischen fauchte sie das Katzenmädchen mehr an als zuvor. Es gefiel ihr gar nicht, dass Nathaniel sich ständig auf ihre Seite stellte. _Ich darf nicht wütend werden, ich darf nicht wütend werden, ich darf nicht wütend werden! Nicht wieder..._ hielt sie sich stillschweigend vor. Es stellte sich als schwieriger heraus als sie dachte.  
Ihre sonst so rosige Aura wurde dunkler als die Nacht. „Was denn los kleine Missgeburt?" wollte Amber krächzend wissen. Ihre zwei Freundininen Li und Charlotte lachten natürlich gleich mit. Sie sahen schon immer aus wie Puppen, doch heute wirkten sie eher wie Hexen. Nathaniel kam aus dem Zimmer der Schülervertretung.  
Er einen lauten Knall hörte, der sich nun 'nur' als ein harter Schlag herausstellte. Der Junge riss seine Augen weit auf. Die leicht gebeugte Haltung des Mädchens ihrer Schwester gegenüber konnte nur eins bedeuten. Blitzschnell reagierte er. Er packte Misami an den Schultern und drehte sie um.  
Ohne weiter zu zögern lief sie nach draußen. Sie hätte vor Wut explodieren können. Nachdem er mit seiner Schwester redete, lief er ihr auch sofort nach. Das machte das Bild natürlich nicht besser. „Bleib stehen!" rief er ihr endlich nach. Nur ungern tat sie es. Immer näher kommend, wollte sie am liebsten verschwinden. „Du bist erst seit einer Woche auf der Schule und wärst eben fast durchgedreht. Versuche deine Aggressionen bitte in den Griff zu bekommen." flehte Nathaniel.  
Sie ließ sich auf die Bank hinter sich gleiten und hielt sich wieder mit beiden Händen den Kopf. „Tut mir leid, tut mir leid, tut mir leid!" flehte sie um die einhundert mal. Sie jammerte es mehr, als dass er es irgendwie hätte verstehen können. Er setzte sich neben sie und legte einen Arm zögernd um ihre Schulter. „Das hätte im Ernstfall auch nicht geholfen. Ich mein es doch nicht bös mit dir, nur versuche dich besser zu kontrollieren. Es ist wichtig, das weißt du. Niemand darf erfahren, dass du hier bist." wurde er eindringlich.  
Im selben Moment kam Castiel mal wieder vorbei. „Hast du es immer noch nicht gelernt, geh lieber wieder in deine kleine Zelle! Und die Neue da sollte langsam mal aufhören zu heuln, das wird langsam peinlich!" zog er beide ins lächerliche. Das konnte sie aus irgend einem Grund ignorieren. Irgendwie verstand sie seine Reaktion sogar. Nun war es ihr ein leichtes sich zu beruhigen, nur … warum?

**Kapitel 4: Katzenjammer oder doch mehr?**

Sie vergrub ihre spitzen Zähne hinter ihren weichen Lippen und ihre Augen nahmen wieder eine normale Farbe an. „Ich heul nicht, ich jammer nur etwas." gab sie ebenso besserwisserisch zurück. „Das macht die Sache auch sicher besser!" sein grinsen war bereits vorprogrammiert. Beide ließen ihn ziehen, bis es klingelte, dann verschwanden auch sie.  
Das Wochenende über plagte sie sich nur mit der Frage warum sie ihn hat einfach so ohne Kommentar gehen lassen. Ihre Familie versuchte alles um sie mal wieder zum Lachen zu bringen, doch seit dieser Veränderung ist ihr richtiges Lächeln wie verstummt.  
Nochmal werde ich ihn nicht so wortlos gehen lassen. Er kann nicht ständig Nathaniel ärgern! Was haben die beiden eigentlich gegeneinander? Schrieb sie wieder in ihr war das erste was sie am Montag Morgen tat. Bis zum späten Nachmittag war alles so öde wie immer, doch dann ging es zur Musik-AG. Es machte ihr richtige Spaß. Sie bekam für die Programme die sie einstudieren mussten eine Gitarre in die Hand gedrückt. Sie studierte nur liebend gern neue Lieder ein, doch nach den Vorschriften nach, durfte es nicht so laut werden.  
Es gab heute noch einen Grund zur Freude. Sie überlegte sich nicht nur Castiel zur Rede zu stellen, sondern sich auch mal an Amber zu Rächen. Aus irgendwelchen Umständen konnte sie den Rotschopf gerade heute nicht finden. Zuvor besorgte sie sich Spraydosen und ein paar Plastikspinnen. Sie musste bis spät am Abend warten.  
_Ich sagte doch, es war noch nie gut, wenn ich Nachts allein war. Erst recht nicht in der Schule!_ Leicht beunruhigt lief sie weiter nach unten. Inzwischen herrschte vollkommene Stille. Sie wünschte sich, dass ihr Atem mal für einen Moment still sein könnte, genauso wie ihr Herz.  
Zum Glück war ein kleines Fenster in der Tür eingebaut. Zur Zeit war es leer, sie konnte es einfach nicht unterlassen nachzuschauen. Also stieß sie die Tür noch etwas mehr auf und sah eine menge Geräte herumstehen. Da stand ein Schlagzeug, überall die verschiedensten Gitarren und in der Mitte ein Mikro. „Eine Band? Warum üben sie um diese Uhrzeit?" wunderte sie sich. Trotzdem ließ die Begeisterung nicht nach.  
Wie hypnotisiert lief sie einfach hinein. Auf einer alten Kiste lag ein Heft, es war bereits aufgeschlagen. Darin stand ein Text, ein Liedtext. Es kam ihr sehr bekannt vor. „Das ist doch das Lied von diesem neuen Sänger. Mir fällt nur nicht mehr ein wie er hieß. Eigentlich habe ich mich viel mehr für die Gitarrenriffs interessiert." sprach sie wieder mit sich selbst.  
Sie laß den Text dreimal durch, dann versuchte sie es leise nachzusingen. Da sie in dieser Hinsicht nicht so sehr aufpasste, wusste sie einfach nicht welche Melodie sie nehmen sollte. Anfangs probierte sie es mit etwas langsamen.  
„Hey Jungs, hört ihr das?" wollte einer von ihnen wissen. Sie legten alles zur Seite und schwiegen. Es war wirklich sehr leise, doch jetzt hörten auch sie es. Jeder empfand es als eine helle, gleitende Stimme. Es gefiel ihnen, bis auf einen. „Gott, das hört sich an wie Katzenjammer. Lysander, dein armes Lied." „Scheint ein Mädchen zu sein. Sie probiert auf jeden Fall mehrere Varianten aus." rechnete er ihr gut an. „Wenn sie jetzt auch noch Feuer in der stimme hätte..." überlegte sich ein anders Mitglied.  
Sie blieben ruhig in der Tür stehen. Misami versuchte sich an die Parts der Gitarristen zu erinnern und es mit einem ähnlichen Schwung nachzusingen. So ganz klappte es noch immer nicht. Es fehlte irgendetwas._Ich habe sicher nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich sollte lieber gehen, aber … ich will eigentlich gar nicht._  
Nach kurzem Überlegen stand sie energisch auf. Ihre Augen Loderten vor Leidenschaft. Es wurde ihr egal, ob jemand in der Nähe war, sie versucht es einfach trotzdem. „Das ist doch…" Alle drehten sich zum Rotschopf um. Endlich kamen sie mal auf die Idee nachzusehen.  
„Ich glaube ich habs. Die Gitarrenriffs helfen einem da wirklich weiter!" freute sie sich. Es fing wirklich mit einer stimme an, die Power in sich tragen musste. Die Leidenschaft in diesem Lied war deutlicher als sie glaubte. Es führte sie schon fast durch das gesamte Lied. Sie griff sich sogar das Mikro.  
„Diese Neue … hat die denn kein zu Hause?" wollte einer unter ihnen wissen. Er wurde richtig böse und wollte sie eigentlich schon vom Mikro holen, doch einer unter ihnen hielt den Jungen davon ab. „Nein, Castiel!" riet er ihm. Ihm fiel sofort auf mit welcher Energie und welcher Leidenschaft Misa an das Lied heran ging. „Was?" wollten nun auch die anderen beiden wissen. „Gib mir mal das zweite Mikro!" verlangte der weißhaarige daraufhin. Die anderen sahen sich fragend an, doch taten was er wollte.  
„Leute, geht leise an eure Plätze." wollte er des weiteren. „Lysander, du willst … du willst wirklich mit ihr singen?" wunderte sich Castiel. Er lief langsam in den Raum. Noch ließ sie sich nicht unterbrechen, es machte einfach zu viel Spaß. Die andern beiden Mitglieder wollten es auch mal versuchen. Vielleicht war sie ja wirklich so gut. Sie zogen Castiel einfach mit in den Raum und anschließend …

**Kapitel 5: Das Angebot**

… anschließend spielten sie gemeinsam. Castiel nahm letztendlich auch seine Gitarre. Zusammen mit dem Bassisten stiegen sie immer ein. Der Drummer wusste von allein wann er was zu spielen hat. Misa erschrak sich so sehr, dass sie kurzzeitig aufhörte. Sie schaute sich nervös um. Ihre Augen waren wieder wie immer blau-grün. Das hielt nicht lang. Der weißhaarige Junge hielt ihr das Mikro wieder unter die Nase, sang aber selbst auch weiter.  
Ihre Augen wurden wieder rot und sie ließ all ihre Energie an diesem Liedern raus. Sie spielten gleich alles durch was bereits bekannt war und auch zwei neue Lieder. Sie brauchte sie nicht mal lesen um sie singen zu können, es ging auch so. Obwohl er es nicht gern zugab, so machte es auch Castiel Spaß. Mit dem Bassisten zusammen spielten sie so gut sie nur konnten. Immer wieder trat er auch nach vorn und machte seine Moves auch mit ihr.  
Irgendwann konnte Lysander nicht mehr, auch die anderen hätten gern mal eine Pause gemacht. Doch irgendwie hatte sie das Talent alle mit sich mitzureißen. Trotzdem ließen sie das jetzige Lied einfach ausklingen, dann hörte wohl oder übel auch die Neue auf mit singen. Endlich wurde ihr mal klar, was eben passierte.  
Sie wurde auch erst jetzt rot im Gesicht. Es war ihr unglaublich peinlich. Die Jungs hingegen grinsten breit, doch das sah sie schon gar nicht mehr. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf und stotterte. „T-T-T-Tut mir unglaublich leid…" „Wovon sprichst du?" wollte der weißhaarige wissen. „Du bist wirklich gut, mach dir darüber mal keine Gedanken. Viel mehr ob du vielleicht …" noch bevor er aussprach, setzte sei Atem aus.  
Sie griff sich immer stärker an den Kopf. Selbst das stehen fiel ihr inzwischen schwer. „Was hast du?" wollte der Drummer wissen. Nun wurde es so schwer, dass sie es nicht mehr aushielt. Sie ging zu Boden und verlor ihr Bewusstsein. Keiner reagierte schnell genug, doch gingen anschließend auch auf ihre Knie, um sie irgendwie zurück holen zu können. Jeder versuchte es mal, doch nichts half so wirklich.  
Der weißhaarige Junge griff schon zum Telefon und Castiel probierte es weiter mit der Wiederbelebung, als sie sich wieder regte. Sie hustete stark und versuchte sich aufzurappeln. Auf allen Vieren hielt sie sich nun. Eine Hand konnte sie erheben , doch damit hielt sie sich nur den Hals, um anschließend zum Mund zu kommen. Sie hustete die ganze Zeit über weiter, bis sogar Blut kam.  
Danach ging es. „Hey, hey wie geht's dir?" sorgten sich alle etwas. Sie blickte alle vier mit ihren großen zweifarbigen Augen an. „Blackout nennt man soetwas, glaube ich. … Ihr … ihr, ihr lebt ja." Jetzt verstanden die Jungs gar nichts mehr.  
_Bis jetzt hat das noch nie jemand überleben können. Wenn ich einen Blackout habe färben sich meine Augen rot und meine Zähne werden etwas spitzer. Mehr habe ich noch nie mitbekommen und auch kein anderer. Sie sind tot, sie sind alle tot! Was ist passiert, dass es bei ihnen anders ist?_  
Sie fand einfach keine Antwort darauf. „Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte eine ihr bekannte Stimme, jedoch war diese diesmal besorgt. „Ja, ich denke schon!" antwortete sie ziemlich schwach. Erst jetzt nahm sie die Hand vom Mund. Einer der anderen Jungs zog sein Oberteil aus und meinte, „Nimm das und wisch es einfach ab." „Aber das Shirt … das wird nicht mehr zu retten sein." „Wen interessiert das?" „Außerdem hat er davon drei in seinem Schrank." vervollständigte der Drummer.  
Misa befleckte das Oberteil und stemmte sich dann mit Castiels' Hilfe auf. „Geht es dir wirklich gut?" wollte der Sänger nochmals als Bestätigung. „Ja ja, soetwas passiert öfter mal. Es wird gleich wieder besser sein." Trotzdem ließen die Jungs sie lieber nicht aus den Augen. Im nächsten Raum stand ein kleiner Tisch und ein paar Stühle waren ebenfalls vorhanden. Sie halfen ihn bis da hin und gaben ihr anschließend etwas Wasser.  
Der Bassist hielt es einfach nicht mehr aus. Er sah zum weißhaarigen und fragte, „Was ist denn nun Lysander?" „Fragt das Lieber Castiel, meine Entscheidung habe ich schon längst getroffen." Er legte ein unscheinbares Grinsen auf und antwortete nur, „Besser als dieses Katzengejammer." „Hey, tut mir wirklich leid, ich wusste nicht was ich da gemacht , darf man erfahren wovon ihr sprecht?" wurde sie neugierig. „Klar doch, schließlich geht es um dich. Willst du nicht vielleicht die Sängerin werden?" unterbreitete ihr Lysander das Angebot.  
Sie überlegte ziemlich lange, aber kam zu keiner Entscheidung. „Es gäbe da aber eine kleine Bedingung. Du dürftest keinem etwas davon erzählen. Wir sind mehr oder weniger unerlaubt hier unten." „Castiel, wieso mehr oder weniger?" „Nathaniel weiß davon. Wenn er es verraten würde, dass ihm ständig der Schlüssel dafür abhanden kommt, dann wäre er auch dran." „Was ist nun mit dem Angebot? Sag schon, willst du oder nicht?" mischte sich der Drummer ein. Sie wollten es nun langsam mal wissen.  
Trotz der Denkerpause wusste sie es noch nicht. Es gab da ein paar Gründe warum sie es nicht tun sollte, aber sie wollte. Immer wenn sie glaubte eine Antwort zu haben, kamen ihr zweifel. „Komm schon, so ein Angebot bekommt man nicht täglich." „Ich weiß nicht Castiel." „Nimm dir ruhig Zeit zum überlegen aber wir würden uns darüber freuen." mischte sich Lysander mit ein. „Gut, ich … ich bin müde. So langsam sollte ich mal nach Hause, meine Mom wird sicher auch wütend sein." lenkte sie etwas ab.  
Beim versuch aufzustehen, kippte sie fast wieder zur Seite weg. „Sicher, dass du es lebend bis zu deiner Wohnung schaffen wirst." machte sich Castiel mal wieder lustig. „Ja, sie ist nicht weit entfernt von der Schule." versuchte sie sich rauszureden, doch sie machten sich trotzdem noch ihre Gedanken. Am Ende meinte Castiel, dass er auch Heim müsste. Sein Hund müsste endlich mal Futter bekommen. Er begleitete sie noch den ganzen Weg bis Heim.

**Kapitel 6: Eine gezwungene Antwort**

Ihre Mutter war wirklich noch wach. Als er sie sicher da abgab, reagierte sie trotzdem noch böse. Vor den Augen eines anderen schlug sie ihre Tochter. Misami sagte nichts dazu und Castiel regte sich nicht. „Was glaubst du eigentlich was ich mir für Gedanken gemacht habe? Du kannst doch nicht so einfach verschwinden! Dir hätte sonst was passiert sein können und das weißt du auch." sie widersprach nicht mal, sonder ließ es sich gefallen.  
Castiel verließ sprachlos, unsichtbar das Feld. Die nächsten drei Tage hörten sie nichts von ihr. Sie war zwar in der Schule und auch ein paar mal bei Nathaniel, aber das war es auch schon. Es fiel ihr erst nach diesen Tagen auf, Lysander war sogar in der gleichen Klasse wie sie. Noch verwundernder war das plötzliche auftauchen Castiels im Unterricht. In den Pausen sah er sie immer fragend an, er starrte schon fast.  
Sie bekam immer Gänsehaut und verließ lieber das Zimmer. Diesmal folgte ihr Amber. Er wusste sofort was daraufhin passieren würde. Amber hielt mit strammen Schritten auf sie zu. „Du! Ich wette du hast meinen Spind besprüht. Jetzt versuchst du es auch noch bei Castiel?" reagierte sie wie eine wild gewordene Furie. Misa konnte nicht mal so schnell realisieren was geschah, da holte sie auch schon aus und Castiel drängte sich dazwischen.  
„Amber, du wolltest doch wohl nicht gerade meine Freundin schlagen oder?" Misa merkte sofort wo er ihr hinfasste. Sie lief so rot an, dass man sie nicht mehr hätte mit den seinen Haaren unterscheiden können. So schnell konnte sie gar nicht reagieren, da zischte die blonde Tussi auch schon wieder ab. „F-F-Freundin? Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" „Hä wovon sprichst du eigentlich? Das war doch nur so dahingeredet."  
„War natürlich auch reiner Zufall, dass du hier draußen aufgekreuzt bist." meinte sie sarkastisch. „Reg dich mal wieder ab, sicher nicht. Ich will endlich mal eine Antwort." Die Blondine stöhnte genervt. „Mama hat gesagt, ich solle es lieber lassen. Ich werde also nicht mit bei euch mitmachen." „Warum hörst du so sehr auf das was dir deine Mutter sagt? Bist ja noch n richtiges Kind, was!" ärgerte er wieder.  
Sie drückte wieder ihre Knie durch und meckerte ihn an. „Natürlich nicht, sie weiß halt nur was besser für mich ist, was sicherer ist. Ihr würdet das eh nicht verstehen, keiner kann das! Außerdem will ich Mama nicht nochmals verletzen, nicht nochmal." regte sie sich langsam ab. Sie sah ihn nicht mehr an, es wirkte als wäre sie traurig. „Aber sie darf dich schlagen, ja?" „Das ist nur ein kleiner Preis für das was damals passiert ist, denn … ach egal!" regte sie sich wieder auf.  
„Ich kann einfach nicht, sucht euch jemand anderes! Es gibt sicher tausende die das gern machen würden und eine viel bessere Stimme haben." versuchte sie ihn leise loszuwerden. Noch bevor er reagieren konnte, lief sie einfach wieder aus der Schule, direkt auf den Hof. „Ich wünschte ich könnte mitmachen, ich will nichts lieber als das, aber … Mutter, wir wissen beide, dass es unmöglich ist. Ich will den Jungs nicht auch noch weh tun, niemandem mehr." flüsterte sie verletzter den je.  
Nur aus Zufall hörte Lysander alles mit. Er wollte eigentlich nur etwas Ruhe haben und verkroch sich in einer ruhigen Ecke. Die Fragen in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich inzwischen jedoch. „Wir werden uns wohl oder übel jemand anderes suche müssen." gab er sich damit ab. Er schlug sein Buch auf und schrieb wieder irgendetwas hinein. Seine Texte konnte man ähnlich lesen wie ein Tagebuch.  
Jeder musste sich irgendwie damit abfinden, dass es keine Chance geben würde. …

**Kapitel 7: einleuchtendes Gespräch**

Als sich das Katzenmädchen beruhigte, ging sie einfach wieder nach drinnen. Natürlich war Castiel auch wieder weg. „So war das also." murmelte sie verträumt vor sich hin. Iris und die anderen Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse, redeten fast den ganzen Tag mit ihr. Sie fanden ihre Aktion mit Amber sehr riskant, aber irgendwie auch richtig cool und vor allem taff.  
Gleich nach dem Unterricht sollte sie wieder mit in die Musik-AG. Sie übten weiterhin am Flügel und an ihren anderen Instrumenten. Es gab auch eine Sängerin, doch sie stand eher auf ruhige Songs. Am meisten mussten sie noch immer die Schulhymne üben, denn diesen Club gab es nicht um sonst. Sie mussten immer mal wieder auf Schulfesten und -veranstaltungen spielen und die Leute unterhalten.  
Gleich als es vorbei war, schwirrte Ken wieder um sie herum. „Du kannst so toll Spielen. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir dafür ein paar Kekse gebe?" wollte er wissen. In seinen Augen waren förmlich Herzen zu sehen. Misami hätte kotzen können. „Tut mir leid, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." redete sie sich raus und verschwand durch die Tür. Ihre Ausrede war noch nicht mal gelogen, denn sie wollte sich mit Nathaniel unterhalten.  
Bei ihm, erzählte sie ihm alles was passiert ist. Eigentlich sollte sie ja keinem davon etwas sagen, doch er wusste es ja eh schon. Viel mehr erzählte sie auch von dem was mit ihr in der Nacht passierte. „Das ist doch gut, dass du einen Blackout ohne große Folgen hattest. Meinst du nicht, du solltest vielleicht trotzdem mitmachen. Es scheint dir wirklich gut zu tun." fiel ihm auf.  
„Es macht ja auch Spaß und das Gefühl aus der Trance, aus meinen Blackouts, aufzuwachen, ohne dass jemand tot ist, ist wirklich wunderbar. Trotzdem mache auch ich mir meine Gedanken. Wer sagt denn, dass das immer so bleibt? Ich möchte nicht noch mehr Menschen verletzen oder gar …" jammerte sie hin und her gerissen. „Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich sehr gut. Du hast ihnen jetzt schon abgesagt, oder? Dann lässt sich auch nichts mehr daran ändern, meinst du nicht?"  
Ihre Blicke fielen auf den Boden. „Ich weiß, aber es fühlt sich so schrecklich an, so falsch! Ich wünsche es mir wirklich. Beim singen kann ich alles vergessen und einfach nur frei sein. Es ist wirklich toll, viel viel besser als diese AG!" Der Blick ihres Gegenüber wurde noch sanfter, wärmer, freundlicher als sonst schon immer.  
„Hast du da denn nicht deine Antwort? Es wäre sicher richtig es auszuprobieren. Ich weiß wie vorsichtig du bist. Es geht sicher nicht schief." „Danke für deine Hilfe, ich werde es mir nochmal überlegen. Vielleicht gibt es ja wirklich eine Chance." Trotzdem zweifelte sie noch. Sie liebte das singen, es befreite sie von aller Schuld und allem Leid, was ihr und ihrer Familie jemals zugefügt wurde.

**Kapitel 8: Lass die Seiten tanzen!**

Mehr oder weniger erleichtert umarmte sie Nathaniel bedankend. Stillschweigend verließ sie den Raum. Sie wollte nochmals das Stück für die AG üben, denn sie bekam es nicht wirklich auf die Reihe. Sie nahm sich ihre Gitarre und versuchte es weiter. Ständig verspielte sie sich oder verlor den Faden. Sie hatte auch viel zu wenige Parts um ein einheitliches Spiel daraus machen zu können.  
Dabei dachte Misa wieder an die letzte Nacht. Es wurde fair aufgeteilt, ohne Regeln ohne Hemmungen. Sie spielten einfach und hatten ihren Spaß. Castiel sah so erleichtert, befreit aus. Er hörte einfach nur auf seine innere Stimme. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er ein leichtes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie bekam dieses Bild einfach nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf. Auch der Drummer und Bassist, genauso wie Lysander, sie alle hatten zwar ihre festgeschriebenen Noten und Texte aber konnten sich frei bewegen.  
Ihre Adern pulsierten immer mehr bei ihren Gedankengängen. In ihr stieg der Wunsch immer mehr einfach wieder frei und vollen Herzens singen zu können. _Es ist ja nicht nur, dass es mir Spaß macht, sondern die Tatsache, dass trotz des Blackouts alles heil blieb. Es ist als könnte ich all mein Energie und all meine Gefühle freilassen._ Sie musste sich irgendwie ablenken. Noch etwa eine viertel Stunde probierte sie es weiter, dann gab sie auf und ging.  
Sie versuchte nochmals ihre Mutter zu überreden. Es zeigte einfach keine Wirkung. Die Jungs waren noch immer in der Schule. Sie hörten sich ein paar Mädchen an, doch sie kamen einfach nicht an das heran was sie jetzt gewohnt waren. „Wie wäre es denn mit der Sängerin der Musik-AG?" schlug der Bassist vor. „Nein, die quietscht auch nur." „Lys hat Recht, das ist schlimmer als Katzengejammer!" regte sich Castiel auf. „Vielleicht sollten wir ihr noch etwas Zeit geben, sie könnte sich ja doch noch um entscheiden." hoffte der Drummer.  
Der Rothaarige schüttelte nur mit seinem Kopf. „Es hörte sich endgültig an, sie wird nicht für uns singen. Warum brauchen wir eigentlich ein Mädchen in der Band?" wollte er mal wieder wissen. „Du wirst lachen aber das habe ich mich anfangs auch gefragt, doch jetzt könnte ich es mir nicht mehr weg denken." So sehr er vor den Worten des weißhaarigen Sängers auch scheute, er hatte recht.  
Die nächsten drei Tage blieb Misa immer länger in der Schule. Sie wollte unbedingt mit der Gitarre umgehen können. Dabei wuchs jedoch der Wunsch zur Band zu gehören. Nach zwei verzweifelten, weggeworfenen Tagen, hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr aus. Dieses Lied war einfach nichts was irgendetwas in sich trug, keine Leidenschaft, keine Gefühle oder irgendetwas anderes.  
Energisch, mit Tränen in den Augen, stand sie auf. Sie griff einmal heftig in die Seiten, bis daraus die Melodie eines derer Lieder entstand, welches den Jungs gebührte. „Ich hasse diese Hymne, soll sie doch verrotten!" meckerte sie. Dabei fielen noch ganz andere Worte. „Sie kann mit der Gitarre umgehen als würde sie es schon immer tun." murmelte eine Stimme an der Tür. Sie bekam es gar nicht mit.  
Sie wollte nur noch das dröhnen der Seiten hören, nur noch mitschwingen und sich lebendig und befreit fühlen. Sie schaute an die Decke, als könne sie den Himmel sehen. Sie fühlte sich so frei, als könne sie fliegen und nichts würde sie wieder runter holen können. Ein paar kleine Tränen flossen ihre Wange hinunter. Der Junge an der Tür stand regungslos da. Inzwischen wand sie sich von deren Stücken ab und spielte die der Winged Skull.  
„Sie kann tatsächlich die Riffs der Winged Skulls. Das fällt ja selbst mir schwer." murmelte er weiter. Es war nicht nur das, sie konnte auch die Texte auswendig und sang aus vollem Herzen mit. „Was ist Casi? Warum stehst du da so rum?" wollte Lysander wissen. Er nannte ihn immer so um ihn zu ärgern. „Sei bloß still und sieh es dir selbst an." Auch die anderen aus deren Band wurden neugierig, also...

**Kapitel 9: Lass den Himmel entscheiden**

… also schauten sie ebenfalls durch den kleinen Spalt in der Tür. Sie wurden genauso sprachlos wie er es war. „Was kann sie denn noch alles? Flügel, Gitarre, was kommt als nächstes?" fragte sich der Sänger laut genug das es die anderen auch verstanden. „Am Flügel kann sie auch spielen?" „Wie kein zweiter, glaube mir Castiel." Sie hörten ihr alle zu, das Lied war schon fast am Ende.  
„fly up high …" _Zu euch, zu allen Zurückgelassenen!_ „...as high as you can!…" _Damit ihr es auch wirklich hört, damit ihr mir verzeiht._„...hear me..." _Damit ihr wisst, dass ich euch niemals vergessen habe. Damit ihr wisst, wie sehr ich euch vermisse und euch um Vergebung bitte._ „…hear this song!" endete das Lieb.  
Sie hielt inne und versuchte ihre Tränen zu vermeiden. _Damit ihr auch wisst, dass ich für euch bete. Für alle die, die ich da hinauf geschickt habe. Für alle, angefangen mit meinem Vater und meinem geliebten großen Bruder. Es befreit mich, es befreit mich von aller Schuld, von allem Leid. Wenn ein Blackout nur nicht immer solche Folgen nach sich ziehen würde!_

Ihre Verzweiflung machte sich im ganzen Raum breit. Sie legte die Gitarre zur Seite und ging zum Fenster. Sie stützte sich mit ihren Armen auf dem Fensterbrett ab und sah nach unten. Misa verschloss ihre Augen so fest sie nur konnte. „Bitte … bitte vergebt mir, für alles was ich euch angetan habe. Ich … ich wollte das alles nicht. Ich will euch niemals vergessen, niemanden von euch, aber am wenigsten meinen geliebten Bruder und meinen leiblichen, ebenso geliebten Vater. Verzeiht mir für all die Sünden und lasst mich für euch singen. Ihr sollt es alle hören, ihr sollt wissen, dass ich euch nicht vergessen habe!" flehte, betete sie sie an.

Natürlich bekam sie keine Antwort von den Verstorbenen. Die Tür ging auf und schloss sich anschließend auch gleich wieder, diesmal ganz. „Spielst und singst du deswegen nicht, weil du glaubst deine Mutter spricht für die beiden?" wollt er nun wissen. Sie drehte sich geschockt um. Er stand direkt vor ihr. Sie versuchte noch die Tränen los zu werden, doch er war schneller. Er legte seine Hand sanft auf ihre Wange und wischte die Tränen aus ihren Augen und vom ganze Gesicht.  
„C … Castiel? Hast du zugehört?" erschrak sie sich. „Du warst ja auch laut genug kleine Neue!" machte er sich wieder lustig. „Du benimmst dich wie ein kleines Kind! Nimm die Sachen wie sie sind und tu das was du willst." „Ich bin nicht so wie du!" regte sie sich wie ein kleines Kind darüber auf. Seine Grimasse verzog sich wieder ins negative. „Tja, nochmal fragen wir sicher nicht." Er ging einfach wieder. Sie schaute ihm verwirrt nach.

Sie wollte singen, um jeden Preis. Nun stand es befürchtete nur, dass es bereits zu spät sei. Sie suchte mehr oder weniger noch ein paar Minuten, dann gab sie bereits auf. „Sie sind sicher Heim gegangen. Wäre ja auch nur zu auffällig, wenn sie hier geblieben wären." Auch sie wollte schon gehen, doch dann zog sich der Himmel zu, die Sonne versteckte sich hinter vielen dunklen Wolken. Sie kam nicht mal bis aus den Hof, da schüttete es auch schon aus Eimern. Innerhalb von Sekunden war sie von oben bis unten nass. Es hörte gar nicht mehr auf. „Soll das wohl ein nein sein?" fragte sie sich. Misami lief lieber wieder zurück zur Schule und wartete da bis es aufhörte. Sie wartete vergeblich.

**Kapitel 10: Musik ist mein Leben**

Inzwischen war es stockdunkel und sie konnte kaum noch die Hand vor Augen sehen. Ungern wollte sie jetzt gehen. Ihre Sachen waren noch immer von oben bis unten nass. Sie verzog sich wieder in das Musikzimmer. Da stand eine Couch. Diese hätte sie zum schlafen nutzen können, doch eigentlich sehnte sie sich nach ihrer Gitarre. Sie nahm sie nur kurz zur Hand und verspürte schon den Drang auf ihr zu spielen. Es durchströmte sie wie ein Rhythmus.  
Die Lage erschien hoffnungslos, doch …  
-Die Jungs standen wieder in ihrem Raum in der Schule. Sie haben aus Zufall den Wetterbericht mitbekommen und warteten daher gleich in der Schule. Sie spielten sich etwa eine Stunde lang ein, da ihnen langweilig war. Es machte nicht mehr so viel Spaß wie sonst immer. Unter ihnen war nun auch wieder ein Mädchen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie voll auf Lysander stand, deswegen tat sie das alles auch.  
Ihre Stimme war nicht schlecht, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass sie gut sei. Etwas anderes blieb ihnen nicht übrig. Sie mussten sich sehr an sie gewöhnen. Sie wollte auch einige Passagen ändern, doch das bekam sie nicht durch. „Carla, es geht langsam zu weit. Versuche mal deine Stimme zu halten!" regte sich Lysander etwas auf. Dabei behielt er seine edlen Gesichtszüge bei. Sie lief einfach nur rot an und quietschte etwas. Sie war in Gedanken schon wieder ganz woanders. Den Jungs ging es jedoch nicht wirklich anders. Sie wünschten sich, dass die Stunden endlich vorbei gehen würden.  
Plötzlich drehten sich alle erschrocken um. Sie hielten inne, es herrschte totenstille im Raum. Nur aus dem Nebenraum erklang ein greller Ton, gefolgt von einem sehr bekannten Riff. Sie sahen sich alle an und lächelten erleichtert, ja, selbst Castiel!-  
… doch sie versuchte ihr Glück ein letztes mal. So schnell wollte sie nicht nochmal aufgeben. Sie nahm sich ihre Gitarre mit und lief nach unten. Beim ersten mal im Keller entdeckte sie eine zweite Tür. Diese war zwar abgeschlossen, doch mit einer kleinen Haarspange konnte sie das Schloss locker knacken.  
Viel zu lange überlegte sie, wie ihre Gitarre hätte laut genug sein können, damit die anderen es hörten. Als sie jedoch neben dem Tisch stand, unsicherer den je, entdeckte sie ein Kabel, welches mit dem Verstärker verbunden wurde. Sie griff es sich und stöpselte ihr Instrument daran. Als das Mädchen nebenan anfing zu singen, fuhr sie zusammen als wenn sie jemand erschreckt hätte. _Ja, so eine schlechte Stimme hört man nur selten. Da können die Jungs wohl machen was sie wollen, aus einer solchen Stimme kann man nicht viel machen! _belustigte sie sich etwas daran.  
Nochmals tief durchgeatmet und schon sausten ihre Finger über die Seiten. Sofort wurde es Still in Nebenraum. Misami verdeckte, durch eine leichte Kopfbewegung nach unten, ihre Augen und spielte einfach weiter. Sie wirkte so erleichtert wie noch nie. Sie sah jedoch nicht wie die anderen darauf reagierten.  
Auch in ihnen stieg endlich wieder die Wohllust zu spielen und zu singen. Lysander griff sich das zweite Mikro, welches keinen Ständer hatte, und schielt es ein. Zur gleichen Zeit fühlte der Drummer den Rhythmus. Er stieg als erster ein. Castiel sah Carla grimmig an, als sie jedoch Angst bekam, rückte Lysander sie nur vom Mikro. „Tut mir leid aber dieser Platz gehört nicht dir." verlegte er seine Maske kurz.  
Daraufhin schauten sich die anderen beiden Gitarristen an. Auch sie spürten den Beat und stiegen ebenfalls ein, bis Lysander endlich anfing zu singen. Misami selbst überlegte zu stark, sie wurde wieder hin und her gerissen.  
_Singen, ja, ich liebe es aber … die Risiken darf ich nicht vergessen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es richtig ist zu singen aber manchmal … ja, manchmal muss man auch Dinge tun, die nicht immer vernünftig oder richtig sind! _  
Ihre Augen wurde rot und sie trat aus dem einem Raum in den anderen. Diesmal kam es nicht zum Blackout, diesmal nicht. Trotz ihrer sichtlichen Veränderung wusste sie genau was sie tat. Als hätte sie sich mit der Bestie in sich abgefunden.  
_Einen richtigen Sängerin erkennt man immer erst, wenn sie sich auf jede Situation einstellen können. Mal schauen ob mir das wirklich liegt!_ Es wurde ihr egal ob sie jemand sah oder nicht, die Jungs, die Stimme, die Musik, der Rhythmus, alles zog sie einfach magisch an. Sie stellte sich vor das zweite Mikro und sang als gäbe es keinen Morgen offener sie sangen und spielten, umso mehr verschwand der regen. Darunter kroch der leuchtende Sternenhimmel hervor. Alles funkelte und zeigte seine volle Kraft, als würden sie sich darüber freuen.  
_Vielen Dank … Papa! Bruderherz!_

**Kapitel 11: doppeltes Spiel**

Carla konnte nur noch mit zusehen aber es gefiel ihr einfach zu sehr, als dass sie hätte böse sein können. Sie versuchte trotz allem mit ihnen mitzuhalten. Ihre Stimme wurde jedoch unterjocht nur durch den wunderbaren Einklang der andere beiden. Also hörte sie nur noch zu und staunte. In einige Situationen sang selbst Misa gar nicht erst mit, denn Castiel und der Bassist lenkte sie etwas ab. Ihre Bewegungen verlangten immer ihrer Mithilfe, sonst wirkte es etwas doof  
_Es ist sein Lied, also sollte er auch mal ein paar Zeilen haben, die er selbst singen kann. Außerdem würde ich es eh nur verhauen. Singen, bewegen und und spielen gleichzeitig! Ich bin zwar ein Mädchen aber das..._  
Diesmal hörten sie lieber etwas zeitiger auf. Lieber so, als dass sie wieder am Boden liegt. Trotzdem fühlte sie sich hinterher etwas schwach auf den Beinen. Der Rotschopf half ihr gleich wieder bis zum Nebenraum. Carla hat die Jungs noch nie so ausgeglichen gesehen, geschweige denn froh oder glücklich. Sie selbst fühlte sich ja genauso, ginge soetwas nur durch dieses Katzenmädchen?  
„Also hast du dich doch für die Band entschieden, ja?" wollten sie sofort wissen. Sie jedoch sah zu Boden. „Wie man es nimmt, eigentlich eher nicht." Das machte Castiel wieder ziemlich sauer. „Warum bist du dann hier aufgetaucht?" „Es hat geregnet und … und ich wollte singen und spielen. Trotzdem kann ich nicht in die Band eintreten. Ich darf bei soetwas nicht in die Öffentlichkeit treten oder mit Namen genannt werden. Es würde euch also so oder so nichts bringen!" Sie befanden es als nutzlos zu fragen, warum es nicht ginge. Sie hätte eh nicht geantwortet.  
„Dann Spiel so mit uns. Es macht dir doch Spaß, oder? Wir haben sicher nichts dagegen." schlug Lys vor. „Ist das dein Ernst?" wollte sie perplex wissen. „Du musst einfach weiter singen, ob du nun bei Auftritten dabei bist oder nicht. Ich werde euch mal wieder besuchen kommen!" beharrte jetzt selbst Carla darauf. Sie merkte wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Danke, vielen Dank. Ich mache gern mit aber … jetzt muss ich erstmal gehen." erklärte sie ihnen. Sie wollten eh gerade aufhören, also hatte niemand etwas dagegen.  
Sie brachte nur schnell ihre eine Gitarre weg und nahm eine zweite mit. Keiner bemerkte es so wirklich. Diese packte sie in eine dafür vorgesehene Tasche, dann verschwand sie. Sie war müde, das stimmte, aber an diesem Abend musste sie noch etwas anderes tun. _Heute Nacht wollte ich eigentlich mal wieder spielen gehen. Ich bräuchte unbedingt mal wieder etwas Geld._  
Bei der U-Bahn Station warteten bereits ein paar Jungs auf sie. „Hey, heute mal wieder etwas Geld verdienen?" fragten sie und lachten. _Meine alte Schule war schon immer in der Nähe dieser hier gewesen. So habe ich die Jungs schon früher kennen gelernt. Sie leben auf der Straße und versuchen sich etwas Geld zu verdienen, da passe ich doch perfekt mit rein! _Sofort nahm Misa die Gitarre zur Hand und spielte drauf los.  
„Wow, heute bist du wirklich gut drauf!" staunte einer unter ihnen. Er war ebenfalls Drummer und tat alles für seine Instrumente. „Da bekommt man ja gleich richtig Lust mitzumachen!" wurden die Zwillinge ebenfalls aufmerksam. Einer spielte ebenfalls die Bassgitarre und der andere die E-Gitarre. Sie traten manchmal zusammen auf. Das Straßenleben verbindet, noch dazu mit einer solche Ausstrahlung von Freude und Freiheit. Da konnte jeder einfach nur mitmachen.  
Am besten fanden es die Leute immer, wenn sie ohne Noten spielten und es sich doch gut anhörte. Was sie nicht wusste, Castiel hatte tatsächlich einen Hund. Mit dem musste er so spät immer nochmal raus. Dabei hatte er seine festgelegte Route. Auch er ging zur Station. Da hörte er sofort die Stimme heraus und wurde neugierig.  
Von weitem belauschte er sie. „Sie kann wirklich sehr gut spielen. Hoffentlich ändert sie doch noch ihre Meinung." bettelte er schon fast. Doch gleich darauf stellte er sich die Frage, warum er soetwas sagte. Bis vor ein paar Wochen kannten sie sich nicht einmal und jetzt schwärmte er schon von ihr.  
Diese 'Schwärmerei' war jedoch schneller vorbei als er dachte, denn bei den Worten der Gruppe entflammte seine Wut. „Hey Süße, hättest du mal wieder Lust mit woanders aufzutreten?" wollte der größte und breiteste von ihnen wissen. „Wo denn und wann?" „Naja am besten gleich Morgen Nachmittag, im Stadtpark." schlug er vor. Die anderen waren seiner Meinung. „Ich denke das dürfte klappen." erklärte sie sich einverstanden.  
Castiel ballte ein Hand zur Faust und biss sich auf die Lippen, dabei kroch ihm ein leichtes Zischen aus der Kehle. „Warum will sie mit diesen Idioten auftreten und mit uns nicht. Das ist doch unbegreiflich. Aus dieser Neuen werde ich einfach nicht schlau!" murmelte er noch wütender als zuvor.

**Kapitel 12:Gefährliches Spiel**

„Hey Leute, ich müsste langsam mal gehen. Ihr wisst ja sicherlich warum." meinte sie nur. Auch Castiel ging lieber, bevor er aus seine Ecke hätte kriechen können um sie anzubrüllen. Nach etwa 10 Minuten reagierte sein Hund jedoch komisch. Er zog heftig an und bellte laut. „Demon, es reicht! Da ist nichts, reg dich ab!" ließ er seine Wut an ihm aus. Der Hund jedoch zog nochmals an und entriss sich aus seinem Griff.  
Er brüllte seinem Hund noch nach, denn eigentlich hörte er immer auf das was er ihm sagte, doch diesmal nicht. Er rannte in Windeseile immer weiter in die Dunkelheit, da musste der Rotschopf einfach reagieren. Er lief ihm ziemlich schnell nach. Nach einer Weile schien Demon stehen geblieben zu sein, denn umso näher Castiel ihm kam, desto lauter wurde sein bellen und knurren.  
„Demon, geh sofort runter von dem Mann!" befahl er streng. Er holte schon mit einer Hand aus, als der Hund schon weg ging und nach etwas suchte. Anschließend rannte er weiter. „Was ist heute nur los mit ihm?" fragte er sich noch bevor er weiter wieder blieb sein Hund stehen, so konnte er ihm schnell näher kommen. Dabei entging ihm nicht der suchende Ausdruck seines Hundes.  
Irgendwann blieb er endgültig stehen, da holte er ihn auch ein. „Böser Hund! Wehe du rennst nochmal weg!" meckerte er ihn streng an. Erst als er direkt neben dem großen Demon stand, wusste er was in ihn fuhr. Er beugte sich nach unten und drehte sie um. „Neue, Neue wach auf!" versuchte er sie zurück zu holen. Er achtete dabei wenig auf die zerrissenen Sachen und die Schnittwunden.  
Demon schleckte ihr sanft übers ganze Gesicht, bis sie endlich zuckte. Sie lag direkt am Rand des Ganges. „Bist du schon wieder zusammen gebrochen?" wollte er wütend wissen. Doch er konnte kaum die Sorge in seiner Stimme verbergen. „Kannst du laufen? Was ist passiert?" „Er ist tot…" mehr bekam sie nicht raus, es quälte sie zu sehr. Trotzdem sah sie aufmerksam zum Hund und lächelte dabei.  
Endlich korrigierte sich der Rotschopf. Er kraulte seinen Hund und lobte ihn. „Gut gemacht Demon!" Er überlegte kurz, ob es wirklich clever wäre sie nach Hause zu bringen. Ihre Mutter würde sie wahrscheinlich wieder schlagen. Er nahm sie jedenfalls auf seine Arme. Sie bekam das schon gar nicht mehr mit. Er brachte sie zu sich in die Wohnung und legte sie sanft auf seinem Sofa ab. Er schaute nur kurz nach größeren Wunden.  
An den Armen, Beinen und am Kopf schien es keine weiteren zu geben als die die er bereits kannte. Als er den Bauch hätte untersuchen sollen, zuckte er jedoch zurück. Er wurde rot bis über beide Ohren. „Son' Mist aber auch!" regte er sich auf. Nach ein paar Minuten in denen er sich etwas zu Essen machte, er etwas trank und rauchen ging, versuchte er es nochmals. Das Essen stellte er neben dem Sofa, auf einem kleinen Tisch, ab.  
Nur leicht schob er das Shirt nach oben, da verzog er auch schon wieder seine Miene und stöhnte angeekelt. „Ist ja abartig. Das muss sofort behandelt werden!" Er wusste jedoch nicht wie, kam aber auch nicht auf die Idee einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. Er nahm einfach eines seiner Handtücher und legte es über die Wunde.  
Sie bewegte sofort ihren Kopf und zischte. Mit einer Hand ging sie sich an den Kopf. „Wo … wo bin ich?" …

**Kapitel 13: Ein Nacht zu zweit**

„Du bist ganz in der Nähe deiner Wohnung." „Soll heißen? Ach egal, wenn ich schon in der Nähe bin, dann …" sie versuche sich mit einer Hand aufzustützen und sich nach oben zu drücken. Castiel jedoch drückte sie lieber zurück. „Bleib liegen, du bist in meiner Wohnung! Wir wohnen im selben Block, ihr ganz oben und ich ganz unten!" erklärte er mit einem seltsamen Grinsen im Gesicht. Sie berührte ihn leicht an der Stirn und stieß ihn zurück, dann lächelte auch sie. „Idiot, warum hast du das nicht mal zeitiger gesagt?"  
Noch bevor er antworten konnte, schlief sie schon wieder. „Beim sprechen eingeschlafen, sie ist wirklich dumm!" fiel ihm immer wieder auf. Er legte das Handtuch wieder drüber und aß sein selbstgemachtes.  
Er selbst sorgte sich so sehr, dass er all seine Wut runter schluckte und die Nacht auf sie Acht gab. Ihre Beine waren direkt hinter ihm. Er schaute ihr die ganze Zeit über nur ins Gesicht. „Wäre dieser Bastard nicht tot gewesen, dann hätte ich es sicher getan!" schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Er starrte noch immer auf sie.  
Ihre reine, weiße Haut gefiel ihm sehr, auch ihre Augen passten genau ins Bild. Noch länger verharrte er mit seinen Blicken an ihren rosigen, glatten Lippen. Als er sich abwenden konnte, störte nur das Cappy. Da sie ja eh schlief und nichts mitbekam, nahm er es ihr einfach ab. Beide Ohren zeigte in verschiedene Richtungen, als ob sie trotzdem noch auf alles hören würde. Sein lächeln tauchte von ganz allein wieder auf. „Warum bringst du dich auch immer in solche Gefahren und wer sind diese Kerle mit denen du auftreten willst? Ich dachte wirklich du wolltest zu unserer Band gehören." hauchte er enttäuschte ins Nichts.

Er schielt das Licht aus und setzte sich wieder zu ihr. Nach kurzem schlief auch er ein, dabei rutschte er von der Lehne der Couch und machte es sich auf ihrer Oberweite gemütlich. Nach etwa zwei Stunden wachte sie wieder auf, da sie schmerzen verspürte. Wo? Natürlich in der Brust. Castiel hatte eine Hand genau drauf gelegt und noch dazu im Schlaf leicht zugedrückt. Als sie es bemerkte, wurde sie schon fast lila im Gesicht.  
_Er schläft nur, er schläft nur, er schläft nur! Zum Glück aber auch, das ist soo peinlich!_ dachte sie sich zähneknirschend. Dann spürte sie auch einen ziehenden Schmerz im Magen. Als sie es versuchte irgendwie zu erkennen, verirrte sie sich jedoch in seinem Gesicht. Er sah so friedlich im Schlaf aus. Er hatte pausenlos dieses schelmische Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie konnte trotzdem kaum noch wegsehen.  
Als der Schmerz jedoch wieder einsetzte, an beiden Stellen, kniff sie die Augen zu und drehte ihren Kopf weg. Sie musste irgendwie seine Hand von ihr bekommen. Sie musste es dreimal versuchen, immer wieder als sie es fast schaffte, drückte er wieder zu. Letztendlich konnte sie ihn auch von sich bekommen, ohne dass er aufwachte. Ganz leise ging sie aus der Wohnung und nach oben in die ihrer Mutter.  
Misami schlich sich so leise wie nur möglich in die Wohnung. Da holte sie sich ein paar frische Sachen um anschließend duschen gehen zu kö zog sich diesmal eine ordentliche Bluse und einen ansehnlichen Rock an. Das hatte natürlich seinen Grund, sie musste heute Vormittag arbeite gehen. Bei einem beiläufigen Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest, „Was? Schon kurz vor 6. Ich muss mich beeilen!" befahl sie sich selbst.

**Kapitel 14: Suchaktion!**

Sofort schwang sie sich auf ihr Fahrrad und raste los. Sie hatte endlich den Job im Modecenter bekommen. Anfangs wurde sie allen Mitarbeitern vorgestellt, zuletzt einem Jungen namens Leigh. Er sah wirklich gut aus. Sie verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut, auch wenn sie wieder wenig sprach oder nur nach unten sah. Sie sollte auch gleich mit ihm zusammen arbeiten. Er zeigte ihr erstmal wo was war und wie alles funktionierte.  
Nach einer Weile kamen sie auch so ins Gespräch. Da erfuhr sie, dass seine Freundin Rosalia heißt und auf die Sweet Amoris Schule geht. „Oh, sie ist in meiner Klasse. Sie ist wirklich ein schönes Mädchen, nicht wahr?" Man sah ihm an, wie sehr er hätte anfangen können mit schwärmen. Er tat es nur mit einem „Ja, sonst wäre ich ja nicht mit ihr zusammen!" ab. Bis Nachmittag arbeiteten beide hart weiter. Zwischendurch kam auch mal Amber ins Geschäft, doch sie meinte es wäre alles nicht zu gebrauchen und zischte dann ab.

_Es gibt nur einen Grund warum sie nichts kaufen würde... sie hat kein Geld mehr übrig!_ Machte sie sich wieder lustig. Selbst Leigh schmunzelte, aber unterdrückte sein Gelächter. Jetzt gab es nur noch dieses Gesprächsthema. Irgendwann konnte sich der junge Mann dann doch nicht mehr zurück halten und fing ebenfalls an mit lästern.  
Misami vergaß total ihre Schmerzen im Bauch und die große schwarz-blaue Wunde darauf. „Sag mal, wie spät haben wir es eigentlich?" wollte sie dann doch mal wissen. „Kurz vor zwei, warum? Ich glaube du kannst schluss machen." fiel ihm wieder ein. „Danke, ich muss mich beeilen, sonst komm ich zu spät!" Sie verabschiedete sich noch schnell und ging dann.  
Der Rotschopf wachte etwa gegen zehn auf. Er merkte sofort, dass etwas, oder besser jemand, fehlte. „Wo ist sie denn jetzt schon wieder hin? Mit so einer Wunde sollte man nicht rumlaufen!" hätte er schon wieder durchdrehen können. Sofort stand er auf, doch er machte sich lieber etwas zu Essen und ging duschen. Wenn sie bis dahin sich noch nicht gemeldet hätte, würde er suchen wollen.  
Wie zu erwarten, sie kam nicht zurück. Genervt stand er auf und machte sich auf die Suche. Zuvor informierte er noch Lysander. Naja, eigentlich wollte er nur wissen, ob sie bei ihm sei. Diese Frage war eigentlich vollkommen absurd, denn sie wusste ja gar nicht wo er wohnte. Er merkte sofort seine viel zu aufgeregte Stimmung und fragte ihn aus. Er erfuhr nicht gerade viel aus dem Gespräch mit ihm, nur dass sie verschwand.  
Sie trafen sich gleich bei Castiel. Lys beeilte sich lieber, da er sich schon so anhörte als würde er durchdrehen. „Also Casi, was ist denn nun? Wo willst du denn suchen, oder besser, was soll dem Kätzchen schon zugestoßen sein?"  
_Ja, ich hatte inzwischen, nichtsahnend, einen Spitznamen von ihm bekommen. Allerdings, Kätzchen ist immer noch besser als Missgeburt oder Riesenbaby oder so!_  
Unterwegs trafen sie auch die anderen Beiden. „Hey Jungs, die Neue ist verschwunden." erklärte er. Den beiden wären fast die Augen raus gefallen. „Wie kannst du das nur so kalt rüberbringen?" wunderte sich der Bassist. „Wir helfen natürlich beim suchen. Wo war sie denn das letzte mal als du sie gesehen hast?" wollte nun auch Lysander wissen. Ziemlich nervös antwortete er dann doch noch. „Spielt das denn eine Rolle, wichtig ist doch nur, dass sie weg ist."  
Er druckste ziemlich um den heißen Brei herum. Das hieß nichts gutes. „Castiel …" wollten sie nun dringend wissen. „Naja..." Er zog sie zur Seite weg und erklärte es ihnen dann kurz. „Ich habe sie das letzte mal bei mir zu Hause gesehen." erklärte er ihnen mit abgewandten Gesicht. Er war schon wieder knallrot.  
Die Jungs sahen ihn etwas irreführend an. „Was denkt ihr eigentlich von mir?" wurde er sauer.„Was hatte sie dann bei dir zu suchen?" Lysander sah ihn noch immer so irreführend an. „Ihr ging es gestern nicht sehr gut, da habe ich ihr geholfen." „Warum bringst du sie dann nicht zu sich Heim?" Stocherte er weiter in der Geschichte rum. „Das letzte mal wo ich sie Heim brachte, durfte ich mir mit ansehen wie ihre Mutter sie schlug. Nochmal tue ich mir das sicher nicht an!" meinte er flüchtig und ging dann einfach weiter.  
_Im Klartext hieß das, sie hatten keine Ahnung wo sie mich, Misami, als erstes suchen sollten! _Er wollte anfangs irgendwo suchen wo viele Leute sein würden. Im Einkaufszentrum war immer viel los, also versuchte er es dort. Er sagte es auch den anderen, die ihm dann folgten. Da angekommen, wussten sie gar nicht wo sie als erstes suchen sollten.  
Eine Weile lang versuchten sie es ohne Fragen und ohne Hilfe. Doch das war hoffnungslos. Als sie Nathaniel entdeckten, wollten sie auch ihn fragen, doch Castiel hielt sie davon ab. „Dessen Hilfe können wir sicher nicht gebrauchen!" meinte er so kalt, dass die Jungs sich nicht mal mehr bewegten. „Hey Lys, wo willst du hin?" Er sah den Drummer erst etwas verwirrt an, meinte dann aber „Mein Bruder arbeitet hier, vielleicht weiß er ja etwas."  
Sie folgten nun alle ihm. In einem der größten Läden entdeckten sie ihn auch. Er half gerade einer jungen Dame bei der Kleiderwahl. Sie suchten jetzt schon seit fast 2 Stunden, da konnten sie auch noch die zehn Minuten warten. Lysander stand bereits so gut wie neben ihm, doch erst als die Kundin zufrieden war, sprach er mit ihm.

**Kapitel 15: Seltsames Verhalten**

„Hey Lys, schön dich mal hier zu sehen. Was gibt es denn?" wollte er sofort wissen. „Wir suchen jemanden und dachten uns du hättest sie vielleicht gesehen." „Ihr wisst aber schon, dass das hier ein Modegeschäft ist wo täglich über 1000 Kunden herein kommen und fast alles sind Frauen." „Ja aber vielleicht ja doch." Sie hielten ihm ein selbst geschossenes Foto unter die Nase. Sie hatten es alle von Carla bekommen, als sie noch gesungen hat.  
„Was ist, hast du sie nun gesehen?" Der junge Mann musste nur über Lys lachen. „Was ist los Leigh?" wollte nun auch der Bassist wissen. „Ganz einfach, weil es da eine ganz kleine Chance gäbe, dass ich sie heute vielleicht getroffen habe." spielte er es belustigt runter. „Sie ist unsere neue Sängerin, also wäre es schon wichtig sie zu finden." erklärte der Bassist gleich weiter. „Wer? Dieses kleine, schüchterne Mädchen. Ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Misa eine solche Stimme hat." verplapperte er sich.

Jeder blickte ihn fragend an. „Wir haben ihren Namen gar nicht verraten. Vergiss nicht Leigh, du hast eine Freundin!" „Danke, das weiß ich, genauso gut wie sie. Misa geht schließlich in die gleiche Klasse wie Rosa! „So langsam bezweifle ich, dass da wirklich nichts läuft!" platzte aus Castiel förmlich heraus. Alle sahen ihn ungläubig an. Noch verwirrender war seine geballte Faust, die schon zitterte.  
„Okay, ich verrate es euch. Sie ist zwar erst 15 aber darf trotzdem hier einen Nebenjob haben. Sie hat heute hier angefangen und wurde mir unterteilt. Wir kamen nach der Führung und all den Erklärungen etwas ins Gespräch und haben uns am Ende sogar über Amber lustig gemacht." Das war jetzt genauso verwirrend für Lysander. Sein großer Bruder machte sich über eine Kundin lustig und dann noch mit einem Mädchen was er eben erst kennenlernte, heute war irgendetwas komisch.  
Inzwischen hatte sich Castiel beruhigt. „Weißt du nun wo sie ist, oder nicht?" „Ich weiß es nicht genau. Sie meinte nur, sie müsse sich beeilen. Warum, hat sie mir nicht verraten." Er überlegte kurz und sprach dann weiter. „Ihr habt doch gesagt, dass sie eure Sängerin ist. Sie hatte aber eine Gitarre dabei und ist damit weg. Vielleicht wollte sie zu euch." vermutete er. „Wäre möglich aber ich glaube es eher weniger, denn wir haben es heute Samstag." vermutete der Drummer.  
Leigh überhörte es einfach. „Hey, ich finde sie wirklich nett. Lasst mich mal hören ob ihr mich nicht wirklich nur reinlegt." Keiner hatte etwas dagegen.  
Castiel fiel es endlich wie Schuppen von den Augen.„Oh man, so gut habe ich gestern also aufgepasst!" regte er sich auf, währenddessen er sich genervt durch die Haare fuhr und stöhnte. Die Aufmerksamkeit wurde nun komplett auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich habe ihr gestern bei einem Gespräch zugehört … kommt einfach mit!" riet er ihnen. Jetzt folgte wieder jeder ihm

**Kapitel 16: wichtige Mission**

„Hey Jungs, ich weiß aber nicht ob euch dieser Anblick gefallen wird. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht was in sie gefahren ist." erklärte er noch. „Wohin gehen wir?" „Zum Stadtpark, sie hat gestern mit ein paar Leuten über soetwas gesprochen." Schon am Rande des Parks konnte man sie deutlich hören. Die Riffs waren ihnen unbekannt, genauso wie Melodie und Text, aber die Stimme kam von ihr, da waren sie sich ganz sicher.  
„Hey Leigh, das ist unsere Sängerin." „Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir das sagen muss Crown aber das glaube ich euch nicht. Wenn sie wirklich eure Sängerin ist, dann sollte sie doch auch mit euch singen, oder irre ich mich da?" Der Bassist schaute daraufhin einfach nach vorn. Er brauchte jetzt einen handfesten Beweis. Auf einer freien Fläche blieben sie dann stehen. Es war eine vier-Mann Band, genauso wie sie es anfangs waren.  
Alle wurden leicht sauer. Sie hinterging die ganze Band. Sie ist bereits Mitglied in einer anderen, aber warum konnte sie das ihnen nicht sagen. Warum hat sie ihnen diese wichtige Tatsache verschwiegen? Hätte das Katzenmädchen von Anfang an dies als Grund für ihren Rückzieher genannt, wäre es ja okay gewesen, aber das war einfach nur beleidigend. Lysander wollte schon gehen, da sah er nochmal zu Castiel. Er und Leigh schauten gebannt zu, also probierte er es auch mal.  
Endlich fiel ihm mal ihr breites grinsen auf. Sie tat es die ganze Zeit und sang aus voller Kehle. Trotzdem war es ziemlich leise und schon fast schwach. Er hatte nie bemerkt, dass sie so viel dafür gab. Bei genauerem überlegen, fiel ihm sogar auf, dass sie sich mehr mühe bei seiner gab als bei denen. Wie kam es nur, dass sie heute nicht so gut drauf ist, dass sie nicht so voller Energie singen will? Oder kann sie es vielleicht einfach nicht?  
Gleich darauf blickte er wieder zu Castiel. Er reagierte nur, wenn sie die Gitarre von sich hob und sie sozusagen in der Luft spielte. Manchmal reagierte er auch auf das was mit ihren Augen passierte. Ein paar mal kniff sie diese wegen irgendetwas zu, es kam ihm vor, als hätte sie Schmerzen. Auch er wollte nun darauf achten, doch da endete das Lied gerade. Man konnte sie deutlich flüstern hören.  
„Hey Jungs, tut mir leid aber ich brauche mal eine kleine Pause." „Klar doch, wir werden auch mal eine machen." reagierten sie im Chor. Sie selbst entfernte sich ein ganzes Stück von der Gruppe. Sie lief immer gebeugter, bis sie ganz stehen blieb. Inzwischen sah sie alles verschwommen. Sie hielt sich mit einer Hand am Baum fest, mit der anderen überdeckte sie die Wunde am Bauch.

**Kapitel 17: Glück im Unglück**

Castiel hielt es nicht länger aus. Er wusste schließlich weswegen sie wegging. Der Rotschopf versuchte ihr so schnell es nur ging zu folgen. Doch irgendwann sah er den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht mehr. Als ihn jemand von hinten an der Schulter berührte drehte er sich um als wäre nichts gewesen. Jeder andere hätte bei diesem festen Griff gezuckt. „Was ist Lys, Leigh du auch?" wunderte er sich. „Klar doch, wir sind doch nicht blind. Was ist mit ihr?" wollte Lysander sofort wissen. Er machte sich tierische Sorgen.

„Helft mir erstmal sie zu finden, den Rest erkläre ich euch später. Dieses Kätzchen ist jedenfalls sehr verrückt aber auch unglaublich stark." Sofort suchte er weiter. „Warum?" wollten beide wissen. „Leigh, ist dir bei der Arbeit nichts aufgefallen an ihr?" „Nein, nichts. Wie bei einem normalen Menschen." „Genau davon spreche ich, wartets einfach mal ab!" riet er ihnen. Noch ein paar Meter und er nahm etwas aus einem Augenwinkel wahr.  
Jemand sackte zitternd zusammen, doch stützte sich noch an einem Baum. Er drehte sich blitzschnell in die Richtung und erkannte sie auch schon. „Lysander, ich glaube wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen." meinte er nur. Sofort lief er rüber und sah nach ihr. Natürlich durfte sie sich erstmal eine Standpauke anhören.  
„Bist du eigentlich von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich habe dich gestern doch nicht um sonst getragen! Auch ohne Fachwissen, weiß ich, dass diese Wunde nichts gutes zu bedeuten hat! Wie kommst du auf die Idee mit soetwas da Arbeiten zu gehen oder Musik zu machen. Wer weiß was im Innern alles zerstört wurde. Ich weiß gar nicht wie du das so lange aushalten konntest." wunderte er sich. Lysander und Leigh standen daneben aber verstanden kein Wort von dem was ihr Kumpel da faselte.  
„Wovon sprichst du Casi?" sprach selbst Leigh ihn so an. Er versuchte leicht ihre Hand von ihrem Bauch zu ungern ließ sie es zu, denn das würde Schwäche bedeuten. Doch inzwischen war ihre Atmung so stockend, dass sie nichts mehr kontrollieren konnte. Ihr Körper zitterte, vor Angst und wegen der extremen Belastung. „Es … es geht sicher gleich wieder!" quälte sie keuchend aus sich heraus. „Klar und morgen ist Weihnachten!" reagierte Lysander kühl. Sie schaute auf und sah ihn nur fragend an.  
Castiel half ihr auf die Beine und zog dann endlich mal die Hand weg, denn genau diese legte er über seine Schulter. Die Jungs sahen erst genau hin, doch der Anblick tat schon fast weh. „Was ist passiert?" wollte Lysander würgend wissen. Leigh drehte sich weg und rief den Rettungswagen. Ihn ließ dieser Anblick genauso wenig kalt wie seinen kleinen Bruder.  
Lysander bekam sich endlich wieder in den Griff. Er zog seine Jacke aus und band sie ihr in der Höhe ihrer Brust verkehrt herum um. Es musste ja nicht jeder sehen, dass ihr ganzer Bauch vor Blut geradezu strotzte.  
Sie verlor, in der Zeit in der sie warten mussten, ihr Bewusstsein. Der Rotschopf erzählte seinen Freunden von nichts, nur, dass sie diese Wunde schon seit gestern hat. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wussten, was in der U-Bahn passierte. Ihr Atem wurde immer schwächer und ungleichmäßiger. Alle fünf saßen bei ihr und auch die drei Straßenjungs blieben in ihrer Nähe. Sie hätten schon fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben, da hörten sie dann doch endlich die Sirenen des Wagens. Schon jetzt machte sich Erleichterung in ihnen breit und sie atmeten tief durch. Leider zu früh, denn noch bevor der Wagen halten konnte, verschwand ihre Atmung komplett.  
Sie versuchten es fast zwei Minuten mit Wiederbelebung und auch die Ärzte machten weiter. Nach knappen 10 Minuten jedoch erklärten sie sie für Tod. „Todeszeitpunkt: 17:51Uhr!" verkündete schon einer der Ärzte, als sich ihr Brustkorb wieder bewegte. Sie hustete stark und rang nach Luft. Sofort wurden ihr die Geräte angeschlossen und sie fuhren los.

**Kapitel 18: glückliches Erwachen**

Castiel und Crown, der Bassist, fuhren mit. Die anderen kümmerten sich. Sie warteten im Gang, denn sie lag noch immer im OP-Saal. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde wurde sie mit samt einem Bett in einen Raum transportiert. Den Jungs wurde anschließend Bescheid gegeben. „Sie wird jetzt mindestens eine Woche lang schlafen. Diese Wunde war nicht normal, es wurden sehr viele Organe in Mitleidenschaft gezogen. So schnell wird sie das nicht heilen. Ihr könnt natürlich trotzdem zu ihr gehen." sprach die Krankenschwester.

Sie schauten nur kurz rein. An ihr hingen überall Schläuche und rings herum umhüllten sie die großen Geräte. „Ich glaube es hat keinen Sinn. Lasst uns lieber gehen und etwas mit der Band üben." schlugen beide Drummer zugleich vor. Sie drehten sich alle perplex zu ihnen um. „Habt ihr das geübt?" machte sich Leigh etwas lustig. Sein grinsen war deutlich zu sehen.  
Erst jetzt wollte Castiel es wissen. „Wer seit ihr eigentlich, dass sie mit euch auftritt?" Endlich kehrte seine gewohnte, unfreundliche Art zurück. „Wir sind nur ein paar Straßenjungs. Sie hat mal in unserer Gegend gespielt und wir sind einfach eingestiegen. Ab und zu kommt sie jetzt noch vorbei." erklärten die Zwillinge.  
Trotzdem blieb die Frage, warum gerade die? Genau diese stellte Lysander auch gleich. „Es gibt da zwei Gründe, das kann man auch so erraten. Der erste ist, sie kann nicht mit euch auftreten, weil ihr zu bekannt seit. Jeder würde davon sprechen. Sie darf genauso wenig wie wir Risiken eingehen. Da sind wir schon beim zweiten Grund. Sie lebte auch mal auf der Straße und wir fanden ein paar Gemeinsamkeiten heraus." Als sie jedoch nach den Gemeinsamkeiten fragten, bekam keiner eine Antwort.  
Sie mussten sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden. Dann gingen sie.  
Misami wachte mit einem riesigen Schrecken auf. Sie konnte sich nicht mal bewegen. Ihr Körper war wie gelehnt, doch sie zwang sich zu einem Griff zum Handy. Mit starrendem Blick zur Decke tastete sie sich an den Rand ihres Bettes. All zu oft stieß sie ein überanstrengtes Stöhnen aus. Trotzdem zwang sie sich nun auch noch zu einer langsamen Bewegung zur Seite.  
Ihr Bauch tat so höllisch weh. Es kam ihr fast noch schlimmer vor als beim Angriff in der U-Bahn Station. Trotzdem freute sie sich, dass sie sich überhaupt an alles erinnerte, bis hin, dass Castiel sie in seinen kräftigen Armen hielt und sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Beim Gedanken an diese Situation spürte sie schon wieder, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg.  
Endlich konnte sie ihr Handy richtig sehen. Sie öffnete eine Nachricht und wählte zwei Nummern. Dann versuchte sie sich daran etwas zu schreiben.

**Kapitel 19: rätselhaftes Gespräch**

Am Sonntag wollten eigentlich alle Jungs ausschlafen, nur leider bekam keiner so richtig ein Auge zu. Gleich 'früh' um zehn trafen sie sich in einem Café. Den hatten sie nach einer solchen Nacht dringend nötig. Castiel legte sein Handy auf den Tisch und zeigte den Jungs ein paar Bilder, die er gestern noch machte. Der Tote lag nämlich immer noch an Ort und Stelle. Scheinbar kümmerte sich niemand darum.  
Die Jungs sahen es sich an, doch wussten eigentlich nicht, warum sie das sollten. Lysander wurde wieder übel, den anderen Beiden hingegen gefiel ein solcher Anblick. Nach einer Weile rückte das in den Hintergrund. Sie lenkten sich irgendwie ab, besser gesagt, Lysander fand durch Misa's Song neue Inspirationen. Wenn sie einverstanden wäre, würden sie viele Parts daraus nutzen. Für den Falle das sie verneinte, schrieb er noch ein eigenes Lied.  
Sie standen gerade auf, um sie zu üben und einzustudieren, da blinkte Castiel's Handy wie wild. Verwundert sah er drauf, noch verwunderter reagierte er allerdings auf den Namen der drauf stand. Die SMS war etwas wirr, aber trotzdem verständlich. 'Kann mis jenand sagen vo ich bin!' stand drauf.  
Da sie nicht richtig sehen konnte, konnte sie auch nicht kontrollieren was genau sie da schrieb und eigentlich war es ihr auch egal.„Jungs, ich glaube mein Handy hat eine Macke oder wir sollten erstmal einen Umweg ins Krankenhaus machen." schlug er perplex vor. Seine Jungs drehten sich fragend um. Er jedoch zeigte ihnen einfach nur die Nachricht. „Okay Planänderung, machen wir einen Umweg." schlug Lys begeistert vor. Nur wunderten sich alle, wie sie bereits nach einem Tag wieder wach sein konnte.  
Zur gleichen Zeit kam eine Ärztin, die sie behandelte, in ihr Zimmer. „Du bist also doch schon wach. Dich hält auch nichts auf, oder? Das sah man ja auch deutlich bei diesem Mann." sprach sie drauf los. Misa drehte nun ihren Kopf langsam zu ihr. Sie hatte hell leuchtende rote Augen. „Ich will dir nichts tun, versprochen."  
„Das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Wo sind denn die anderen?" „Keine Sorge, ich werde dich nicht verraten. Ich will nur praktische Erfahrungen sammeln." „Tut deswegen mein Magen so sehr weh?" „Ja, denn ich habe dir meine neueste Erfindung eingepflanzt. Es ist eine Art Abhörgerät als auch Peilsender." präsentierte sie es. Misami musste nur lachen. Es strengte sie sehr an und löste wieder Schmerzen aus. „Sowohl Peilsender als auch Abhörgeräte gibt es bereits, daran ist nichts besonders."  
Sowohl die Straßenjungs als auch ihre Band platzten in den Raum. „Keine Sorge, du kennst mich doch. Ich werde mein versprechen halten." Die Blicke ihrer alten Freunde wurden fester. „Was will sie hier?" riefen alle. Das Katzenmädchen überlegte kurz, lächelte dann aber erleichtert. „Keine Sorge, sie will mir nur helfen. Schließlich … ist sie ja Ärztin, nicht wahr?" Dabei sah sie jedoch zur Frau, die direkt vor ihr stand.  
Sie lächelte genauso und ging dann. An der Tür blieb sie nochmals stehen und drehte ihren Kopf zum Mädchen. Nun war ihr Blick wieder ziemlich hart, doch während sie sprach, wurde sie ungemein freundlich. „Ach ja, du bist was du bist, vergiss das nicht. Ich glaube du solltest mehr vertrauen in sie stecken und … vielen Dank!" Misa schloss ihre Augen und nickte. Dann endlich ging sie wirklich.  
Anscheinend wussten die Straßenjungs mehr als ihre Band. Das machte sie schon wieder sauer. „Was wollte sie nun hier?" fragten die drei schon fast hysterisch. „Keine Sorge, sie will mich nur beobachten." hauchte sie erschöpft. „Das glaubst du ihr? Wie kannst du nur so naiv sein?" „So oder so blieb mir nichts anderes übrig." wurde sie nun etwas lauter. Die drei verstanden und setzten sich Zähneknirschend an den Rand.  
_Es stimmt, ich handelte ziemlich leichtgläubig. Warum, erfahrt ihr noch später! Es geht dabei um Verrat und um diese Frau. Sie hätte mich sicher verraten, wenn ich nicht zugestimmt hätte. Also sitze ich in einer Zwickmühle, denn sie kann mich jetzt noch immer verraten!_

**Kapitel 20: tödliche Wahrheit**

Lysander, Castiel, Crown und der Drummer setzten sich irgendwo wo platz war. Mit schwankenden Blicken musterte Misa jeden von ihnen. Sie waren mehr als nur verärgert, aber man merkte auch die Neugierde. „Hey Castiel, ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas erklären." wurde sie ernst. Er schaute auf und sah sie nun noch fragender an als vorher. „Was genau meinst du?" brachte er nur raus. „Erstmal, ich weiß nicht ganz was du glaubst. Ich meine, wegen dem Mann bei der U-Bahn."  
Der Rotschopf musste nun nochmals erklären was genau er glaubte. Er sah die Sache so, dass beide von irgend einem Tier angegriffen wurden und nur sie lebend da raus kam. Wahrscheinlich auch nur dank Demon. Sie musste sich ihr Gelächter unterdrücken. „Diese Theorie ist gar nicht mal so übel, aber vollkommen abweichend. Willst du die Wahrheit wissen, wollt ihr alle das mal?" fragte sie in die Runde.  
Sie brauchte keine Antwort. Ihre Blicke fielen wieder an die Decke und sie versetzte sich wieder an den Punkt, an dem alles passierte. „Es fing schon recht zeitig an." begann sie ihre Erklärung. „Dieser Mann bedrohte ständig irgendwelche Frauen mit einem Messer, vor allem bei der U-Bahn. Ich bin immer dazwischen gegangen, wenn ich es sah. Leider konnte ich ihn nicht immer davon abhalten."  
Sie holte kurz mal Luft und überlegte. Die Jungs wurden endlich hellhörig.„Wo es nicht klappte, diese Frauen verfolgte er bis nach Hause oder er nahm sich eine andere vor. Tja, irgendwann hatte er es auf mich abgesehen. Erst zu spät begriff ich, was er wirklich wollte. Das war wirklich dumm von mir. Ein Mann der um eine solche Uhrzeit sich einer Frau nähert, was wird der wohl wollen? Ich hasse solche Männer abgrundtief. In dieser Nach hatte er wieder eine Frau in seinen Griffeln. Natürlich habe ich mich wieder dazwischen gestellt."  
Sie wirkte ziemlich niedergeschlagen. „Jungs, er hatte es diese Nacht nicht auf sie abgesehen … sondern auf mich. Das das nicht aufgefallen ist, der Abdruck auf meinem Bauch ist genauso groß wie seine Faust. Er wollte mich töten, dafür, dass ich ihm die Frauen 'genommen' habe. Zuvor allerdings … Er hat versucht mir meine Sachen vom Leib zu reißen und dann … " Endlich blickte sie mal wieder zur Seite, aber nur zu ihren alten Freunden. Ihr standen bereits tränen in den Augen.  
„Was ist dann passiert?" fragte Castiel wütend nach. Auch Lysander und die anderen reagierten so darauf. „… dann bin ich aktiv geworden, ich wurde rasend vor Wut." bei diesem ausgesprochenem Satz schauten die drei Straßenjungs zur Seite weg. „Was haben sie?" wollte nun auch Lysander wissen. „Sie reagieren so, weil sie es genauso kennen. Ein Blackout … als ich wieder wach wurde, konnte ich mich an einiges erinnern, aber nicht an alles. Wir wurden keineswegs von einem Tier angegriffen, zumindest nicht ich. Er schon … ich habe ihn getötet und wie immer nichts davon mitbekommen. Ich habe nicht um sonst diese Katzenohren. Ich weiß nicht mal, warum ich so wütend geworden bin. Es war ja nicht das erste mal, dass mich jemand so berührte, nein … das auf keinen Fall. Es sind schon viele daran gestorben, dass sie es versuchten. Nur einer hat es geschafft, mehrfach … ja, ein Mann hat mich täglich vergewaltigt!" wieder tauchten Erinnerungen auf, gefolgt von ein paar Tränen.

**Kapitel 21: Tränen der Erinnerung**

Die Jungs wussten nicht was sie sagen sollten oder wie sie hätten reagieren sollen. Sie hat diesen Mann so zugerichtet. Und die Neuigkeit, dass sie mehrfach Vergewaltigt wurde, schrecklich! Jeder hatte stark zu schlucken. Nur Crown fiel endlich etwas darauf ein. „Du bekommst es also nicht mit, ja? Dann kannst das auch nicht du sein, die diese Leute tötet." Dann lockerten sich auch die anderen, vor allem Misami fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Wer war das Schwein? Wer zur Hölle hat dich Vergewaltigt?" Das Katzenmädchen spürte wie die Wut in Castiel geradezu aufloderte.„Wollt ihr das überhaupt wissen? Ich erinnere mich wirklich ungern daran." Sie wandte ihren Blick zu Castiel. Er starrte ihr erwartend in die Augen. „Gut!" Wieder musste sie an die Decke schauen, um es überhaupt aussprechen zu können.  
„Ich war damals vier Jahre alt, da habe ich das erste mal getötet. Meine Mutter bekam nichts davon mit, zumindest für den Anfang nicht. Sie musste ständig arbeiten. Er kam immer nur Nachts zu mir. Ich war zu schwach, um mich zu wehren. Immer wieder tat er es. Er tobte sich richtig an mir aus und es gab immer einen Zuschauer, jedes mal. Er getraute sich nicht etwas zu sagen oder etwas zu unternehmen, damit er endlich aufhörte."  
Auch sie wurde nun wütend, doch mit der Zeit des Redens wurde sie ruhiger. „Dafür habe ich sie gehasst, alle beide. Dafür habe ich Rache geschworen und mir ihren Tod gewünscht. Eines Nacht war es dann soweit. Schon die Tage vorher hatte ich schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. In dieser Nacht konnte ich diese Energie spüren, da verlor ich nicht mal das Bewusstsein, als ich zur Bestie wurde. Er kam wieder zu mir und tat das, was er immer machte. Ich konnte anfangs einfach nichts dagegen tun, er war viel viel stärker. Doch dann spürte ich diese Kraft, ganz anders als sonst. Ich stieß ihn weg und dann … tötete ich ihn, genauso wie meinen Zuschauer. Ich bereute es anfangs nicht mal, erst als ich Mama sah, wie sie anfing zu weinen, wusste ich, dass es falsch war. … an diesem Abend zerfetzte ich den Leib meines Vaters und den meines Bruders. Vater hat es geliebt, so sehr geliebt!"  
Das war selbst für die drei neu. Es herrschte totenstille, keiner wusste mehr weiter. Sie hätten mit jedem gerechnet aber nicht mit ihrem Vater. „Hast du … hast du geweint?" wollte Lysander leise wissen. „Nein, kein einziges mal, bis vor ein paar Wochen. Meine Mama, sie weinte aber nahm mich auch in die Arme. Sie schien es wirklich nicht zu wissen, deswegen habe ich ihr vergeben und sie am Leben gelassen." Ihr Pony verdeckte ihre Augen, doch die dünnen Striche, die senkrecht nach unten verliefen, waren deutlich zu erkennen. Keiner der Jungs wollte sich das bildlich vorstellen. Sie sahen alle weg.

Die Ärztin hörte ebenfalls alles mit, sie saß in einem Raum und versuchte ihre Tränen zu kontrollieren. Als die drei Straßenkerle nach einer kurzen Verabschiedung gingen, atmete das Katzenmädchen erleichtert durch. Das machte die Jungs dann doch wieder neugierig. „Danke, dass ihr her gekommen seit, aber ich habe jetzt auch mal eine Frage an euch." dabei sah sie ziemlich auffällig zu Lysander. „War für eine?" fühlte er sich natürlich angesprochen. Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an und dann …

**Kapitel 22: Das Abkommen**

… dann stellte sie endlich ihre Frage. „Als ich sagte, dass es mir gut ginge, da meintest du, morgen wäre Weihnachten. Was ist denn am nächsten Tag passiert? Was soll das sein?"  
Misami schloss ihre Augen und lächelte breit, als würde sie ihn anbetteln wollen. Die Jungs schauten sich fragend an. „Ist das dein ernst?" wollte er perplex wissen.  
Die Jungs prusteten und fuhren sich etwas genervt durch's Haar. „Bei dir wurde in der Erziehung wirklich einiges falsch gemacht!" belustigte Castiel sich als einziger daran. Leigh versuchte es einfach mal es ihr zu erklären, bis sie es verstand. Dann lachte sie wieder. „Wie lustig, das ist doch vollkommen überflüssig! Ach ja, ähm Castiel, kann ich deinem Hund irgendwann mal dafür Danken. Schließlich hat er mich da gefunden."  
Er grinste schelmisch und meinte, „Dann musst du aber wieder mit zu mir Heim kommen." Er brauchte diesen Satz nur aussprechen und sie wurde wieder knallrot im Gesicht._Warum musste er das jetzt auch sagen? Und warum muss ich wieder an diese doofe Nacht denken? Das war so peinlich, so peinlich, so unglaublich peinlich!_ hätte sie es herausschreien können.  
Sie beließ es bei einem einfachen, „Mal sehen, so lange ich nicht nochmal auf dem Sofa schlafen muss." Seine Jungs sahen ihn daraufhin schon fast strafend an. Die Gedanken derer waren alle gleich. Wie konnte er ein Mädchen nur auf dem Sofa schlafen lassen? Castiel mag zwar unhöflich sein, aber das ginge über ihren Verstand weit hinaus.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam die Ärztin wieder rein. Misami musste nochmals untersucht werden. Die Jungs verließen das Zimmer und sie schloss die Tür. Langsam ging sie zu ihrer Patientin und setzte sich mit auf's Bett. „Hey Misa, stimmt das?" wollte sie jetzt wissen. „Nein, das war gelogen … Natürlich stimmt es!" regte sie sich auf. „Okay, dann werde ich dir umso mehr helfen, denn mir ist soetwas früher auch mal passiert. Dann beginnen wir mal mit der Untersuchung." Energisch stand sie auf und begann.  
Nach einer ganzen Stunde durfte sie sich anziehen, denn ihr ging es gut genug um zu gehen. „Vergiss nicht, übertreibe es nicht gleich wieder!" riet die Frau ihr noch bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Ihre Freunde hörten das und wurden neugierig. Sie kamen sofort ins Zimmer und sahen sie in ihren Alltagssachen auf dem Bett sitzen. Sie zog sich gerade die Schuhe an. „Na, darfst du schon gehen?" wollte Leigh sofort wissen.  
Sie nickte nur und lächelte. Lysander sah schon die ganze Zeit über etwas streng aus, bis er dann meinte, „Hey Misa, kann ich mal eine Weile mit dir sprechen?" Wieder nickte sie. Die Jungs mussten dann wieder draußen warten, währenddessen er sich setzte.  
„Was hast du?" „Es geht um die Band. Du hast uns ziemlich hintergangen. Wenn wir früher gewusst hätten, dass du bereits in einer anderen Band Mitglied bist, dann hätten wir dich gar nicht erst aufgenommen." „Haben sie es euch denn nicht erklärt? Ich spiele unglaublich gern, auch manchmal in der Öffentlichkeit aber wie gesagt ich muss aufpassen. Es darf nicht so weit gehen, dass die halbe Welt weiß wo ich bin. Wenn ihr mal einen Auftritt habt, dann taucht auch immer gleich das Fernsehen auf oder anderes. Trotzdem würde ich … nein, schon gut!" redete sie es sich selbst wieder aus.  
Lysander prustete genervt und ließ sich gegen die Lehne fallen. „Wir haben doch nicht nur solche Auftritte! Wir können auch in kleineren Rahmen auftreten aber die sagen wir meistens ab, da es keinen Nutzen für uns hat. Weißt du, mit deiner Aktion hast du die Band ziemlich beleidigt. Ich will, dass du mit uns singst. Sozusagen als Wiedergutmachung!" verlangte er. Nun hatte er endlich seinen Grund, um sie auf die Bühne zu locken.  
„Aber das geht nicht …" verzweifelte sie langsam. „Du musst, sonst habe ich keine Lust mehr mit dir zu singen." Seine Reaktion war schon egoistisch und auch etwas arrogant, aber sie wusste, was er eigentlich damit bezwecken wollte. „Habe ich denn eine Wahl?" stöhnte sie. „Nein!" „Na okay, aber ich will nicht, dass es gleich jeder weiß." „Ich werde schweigen, selbst den anderen gegenüber!" versprach er.

**Kapitel 23: kurze Ruhepause**

Lys half ihr beim aufstehen und hielt ihr die Tür auf. Sie musste noch ziemlich vorsichtig sein. Sie hätte niemals mit den anderen Schritthalten können, deswegen wollte sie sie bitten schonmal zu gehen. Wie immer hörten sie nicht. Castiel nahm es dann wohl oder übel wieder in die Hand sie bis nach oben zu bringen.  
Sie konnte kaum von allein laufen, da konnte sie erst recht nicht Treppen steigen. Selbst im Krankenhaus nahm sie lieber den Fahrstuhl und das für nur ein Stockwerk! Als Misa die anderen endlich Verabschiedeten und sie versuchte bis nach ganz oben zu kommen, kam er von hinten und hob sie mit Leichtigkeit hoch. Sie jammerte die ganze Zeit, dass er sie runter lassen sollte und dass sie das allein könnte, doch er hörte nicht.  
„Vergiss es, du musst schnell wieder gesund werden. Wir haben zwei neue Songs, besser gesagt Lysander hat sie. Er hat uns allen eine Kopie der Noten und der Texte gegeben. Allerdings solltest du dich erstmal einverstanden erklären." Daraufhin sah sie ihn fragend an. Inzwischen standen sie schon im dritten Stock, denn das Haus hatte nur so wenige. Also ließ er sie wieder von seinen Armen und gab ihr auch die Kopien.  
Sie nahm sie jedoch nur an. Mit einem leisen, schüchternem, „Danke!" verabschiedete sie sich und schloss die Tür. Misa nahm sich erstmal wieder frische Sachen und badete. Anschließend legte sie sich hin und schlief bis zum näcshten Morgen. Da sie ja eh nicht in die Schule gehen musste, kam ihr das gerade gelegen. Als sie aufwachte, lief sie in die Küche und schaute nach einem Zettel. Das machte ihre Mutter immer so.  
Sie fand auch einem auf dem stand, 'Sei froh, dass mich eine Ärztin informiert hat. Ich wäre vor Sorge fast gestorben!' woraufhin sie kommentierte, „Danke Mama, habe dich auch lieb!" Sie nahm sich ein paar Süßigkeiten und packte sie zusammen, denn sie wollte in den Hinterhof des Hauses. Da gab es einen wunderschönen Garten. Sie schnappte sich noch ihre beiden Gitarren und ging.  
Sie setzte sich auf eine hölzerne Bank und nahm ihre eigene, alte Gitarre vor. Anschließend testete sie die neuen Songs aus. Da fiel ihr endlich mal auf, was Castiel meinte. Es waren sehr viele Parts aus ihrem Song vorhanden, sowohl im Text als auch in der Melodie. Es gefiel ihr schon fast besser als ihr eigener. „Super Lys, du bist wirklich toll!" freute sie sich. Ihre Augen glitzerten richtig. Sie wurde wieder vollkommen von ihrer Leidenschaft gefangen genommen. Am liebsten wäre sie aufgestanden und hätte gleich mit der E-Gitarre gespielt, doch sie durfte ja nicht.

**Kapitel 24: kleine Übung**

Anschließend nahm sie sich den zweiten Song vor. Er war einfach nur atemberaubend. Es handelte sich im Lied um neue Freundschaften und der Liebe zur Musik. Woher er das nur hatte? Irgendetwas musste ihn dazu sicher im Kopf herum schwirren. Sie fing gegen ihr vorhaben von ganz allein an zu singen._Ich muss es ruhig angehen!_  
Castiel konnte eine ganz leise, sehr bekannte Stimme wahr nehmen. Er schaute aus dem Fenster und da sah er sie auch schon. Sie saß ganz gemütlich auf einer Bank und probierte die Songs aus. Doch schon nach kurzem hörte sie auf. Hätte sie sich wohl verspielt?  
Das Katzenmädchen legte ihre Gitarre nieder und griff zur E-Version. Sie versuchte es gleich mal damit. Ihr Körper hätte sofort aufspringen können. Es kribbelte ihr geradezu in den Fingerspitzen. Ihre Knie wurden fester und sie fühlte sich einfach nur wunderbar. _Ich muss es ruhig angehen!_  
Castiel schaute ihr gern beim spielen und auch beim singen zu. Ihre Stimme hatte so viel Power und doch wirkte sie wie ein zerbrechliches Wesen. Sein Blick wurde so sanft wie noch nie. Er schaute die ganze Zeit über zu. Als sie zur zweiten Gitarre griff, wollte auch er wieder spielen. Sie hatte so eine überzeugende Seite an sich. Man konnte einfach nicht anders als es genießen und mitfühlen. Er hielt es kaum noch aus und griff nun auch zu seiner Gitarre. Er nahm sich seinen Schlüssel und lief nach draußen.  
Misami hielt sich so stark zurück wie es nur ging. Ihre Hände wurden immer schneller. Sie konnte unglaublich gut spielen und dabei singen. Es fühlte sich an wie Freude, Glückseligkeit, Liebe und Leidenschaft. Es überkam sie richtig. Sie fühlte sich wieder so gut wie beim letzten mal als sie zusammen im Keller übten. Mit einem Ruck stellte sie sich auf. Ihr wurde es vollkommen egal, wer etwas dagegen hatte oder ob es ihr noch nicht so gut ging.  
Castiel kam nach draußen und sah gerade noch so wie sie sich voller Energie aufstellte und noch lauter und kraftvoller sang. Er kam ihr näher, da bemerkte er wieder die kleinen Tränen in ihren Augen. Sie musste es wirklich lieben zu singen, sich selbst zu befreien. So ging es ihm auch mal, doch vor einer Weile wurde es langweilig. Deswegen wollten sie damals ein neues Mitglied haben, welches alles neu gestalten sollte. Mit ihr jedoch änderte sich nichts, es wurde nur alles um ein tausendfaches besser.  
Auch in seinen Fingerspitzen kribbelte es bereits. Endlich fing er an zu spielen. Ihm überkam seit langem mal wieder das Gefühl des Freiseins. Seit einer ganzen Weile ging es ihm nicht mehr so gut, eigentlich seit dem er allein leben musste. Er spielte immer weiter und weiter. Dabei bemerkte er nur flüchtig wie das Kätzchen aufhörte, denn sie drehte sich irritiert um. Er spielte einfach weiter und sah ab und zu zu ihr. Die meiste Zeit über jedoch hatte er die Augen geschlossen, denn er genoss es richtig. Das gab ihr wieder Halt.  
Sie stieg ohne weitere Probleme wieder ein und sang weiter. Es blieb wie immer nicht bei diesem einen Song, sie mussten gleich 6,7,8 Songs hindurch rocken. Es war als wäre sie nie im Krankenhaus gewesen, als wäre es ihr nie schlecht ergangen. Vielleicht konnte sie auch so besser mit ihrer Vergangenheit umgehen. Das alles fiel ihm jetzt endlich mal auf. Auch er fühlte sich beim spielen immer gleich besser. Er musste sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie seine Eltern ihn damals allein ließen, nur weil ihnen ihre Jobs wichtiger waren. Es war alles weg und kam so schnell auch nicht mehr zurück.  
Misa konnte es kaum fassen. Hätte sie es in einem Bild veranschaulichen müssen, so hätte sie einen Rocker mit Flügeln zeichnen müssen. Ihm ging es beim spielen also genauso wie ihr und sie dachte langsam schon sie würde verrückt. Ihr Lächeln wurde endlich wieder ehrlich und leicht. Es ging sogar so weit, dass sie vor Begeisterung rosige Wangen bekam. Jedoch erging es Castiel nicht anders, von daher sagte keiner etwas dazu.  
Als sie dann doch mal irgendwann von allein aufhörte zu spielen, reagierte er genauso. Sie standen sich für eine kurze Weile einfach nur gegenüber. Ihr ging es selbst danach wieder so gut als wäre nie etwas passiert. Trotzdem setzte sie sich und nahm sich ihre alte Gitarre vor. Sie musste unbedingt diese Schulhymne lernen. Der Rotschopf setzte sich direkt daneben. Immer wieder zuckte er zusammen, als sie sich verspielte. Das war ihr sichtlich unangenehm. „Weißt du wenigstens was du falsch machst?" wollte er belustigt wissen. „Nein, irgendwie nicht." „Dir fällt wirklich nichts auf. Dieses Riff, kommt der dir denn nicht bekannt vor. Das ist deiner, nur das da ein paar Noten mehr eingebaut wurden."

Sie sah auf den Zettel der Hymne und versuchte jetzt mal genau das nach zu spielen was drauf stand. Mit dem Resultat, dass sie es wieder nicht schaffte. Ohne zu überlegen fasste der Junge sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich. Sie saß mit ihrem Rücken zu ihm und noch dazu zwischen seinen Beinen. Der Junge nahm seine Arme um sie und ihre Hände von der Gitarre. So zeigte er ihr, wie es richtig ging. Ihr schoss innerhalb von Sekunden das Blut in den Kopf. Sie wedelte sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf und schaute genau hin.

**Kapitel 25: keine Pause für leidenschaftliche Rocker**

Mit Schrecken stellte sie fest, „Woher kannst du das denn?" Er fuhr zusammen und versuchte sich irgendwie da raus zu reden. „Also, ich kann schließlich Noten lesen und auch nachspielen." „Du hast aber gar nicht drauf geschaut. Gib es zu, du hast sie auch mal für eine Weile gespielt!" machte sie sich jetzt lustig. Er ließ los, stand auf und griff sich seine eigene. Mit der verschwand er dann nach drinnen.  
Er konnte gar nicht schnell genug laufen, da spielte sie dieses Riff perfekt nach. „Danke Castiel! Hast du Lust etwas durch die Stadt zu laufen?" „Mit Gitarre?" fragte er ungläubig. „Klar doch, ich würde sie nur vermissen, wenn ich sie Heim lassen müsste." brachte sie im kichern raus. „Warum muss sie nur immer genau das richtige sagen." murmelte er vor sich hin. Obwohl er noch gar nicht zusagte, so schaffte sie nur die zweite, alte Gitarre hinauf.

Als sie zurück kam, hatte er immer noch keine Chance ihr zu antworten, denn sie lief geradewegs vom Hof. „Kommst du nun, oder lässt du mich allein gehen?" rief Misa ihm noch zu. Er musste nur lachen und folgte ihr dann. Sie liefen durch die halbe Stadt, immer wieder fingen beide aus heiterem Himmel an zu spielen. Dabei kamen die lustigsten Songs und Melodien heraus.  
Nach knapp zwei Stunden setzten sie sich. Es war das gleiche Café in dem er mit den anderen Jungs saß. Sie bestellten sich etwas zu trinken und legten die Gitarren zu ihren Füßen. Als sie bezahlen mussten, meinte der Mann nur „Das macht dann 4,50$!" Sie kramte eine Weile in ihren Taschen herum, aber wurde dann etwas nervös.  
_Tja, und wie es der Zufall so wollte hatte ich meines zu Hause vergessen!_  
„Hast du nichts mit?" wollte Castiel genervt wissen. „Wartet mal kurz hier." „Was? Das geht nicht!" regte sich der Mann sofort auf. „Behalten sie den Kerl so lange als Pfand!" tat sie die Sache damit ab. Dem Rotschopf gefiel das gar nicht, doch Misami schnappte sich nur ihre Gitarre und ging auf den Vorplatz.  
Sie stellte sich auf die Erhöhung des Springbrunnens und nahm ihre Gitarre zur Hand. Sie setzte die Kapuze ihrer Jacke auf und nahm gleichzeitig die Mütze ab. Diese legte sie dann vor sich hin. Das Kätzchen senkte ihr Köpfchen und wartete kurz. Ein paar der Leute schauten bereits, dann ließ sie ihre Finger eins zwei mal über die Seiten fahren. Erst dann bekam sie die Aufmerksamkeit fast aller. Sie versammelten sich um sie und schauten was nun als nächstes passierte.  
Castiel schlich sich einfach weg und drängte sich durch die Menge. Als Misa dann endlich anfing mit singen, wurde es totenstille umher. Es war ziemlich langsam, ruhig und leise. Dann erhob sie langsam ihren Kopf und hörte auf. Die Menge war ganz gespannt. Als sie wieder ansetzte, konnte keiner mehr ihren Händen folgen. Es war wieder ihr Lied 'My Song'. Die Leute jubelten und tobten. Sie Hüpften mit und freuten sich.  
Castiel schaute in die Runde, jeder machte etwas, auch wenn sie nur darüber sprachen. Dabei dachte er sich nur noch, Überzeugung und Leidenschaft pur! Das Geld wurde reihenweise in die Mütze geworfen, bis sie fast überlief. Der Rotschopf wollte ihr eigentlich diesen kleinen Auftritt gönnen, doch er konnte nicht anders als mit auf die Erhöhung zu springen. Er stieg mitten im Song ein. Selbst Lys regte sich manchmal auf, wenn er das tat. Ihr gab es jedoch die Möglichkeit noch lauter und offener zu singen.  
Wie es der Zufall so wollte waren auch Lysander, Crown, der Drummer und selbst ihre alte Band in der Nähe. Zuletzt kamen auch ihre Mutter und ihr Vater zum Einkaufen her. Sie merkten den Menschenauflauf und wollten es jetzt auch wissen. Jeder kam darauf zu. Crown hatte zufällig seine Gitarre mit dabei. Sie ging letztens erst kaputt und er ließ sie in einem Laden reparieren. Als er erkannte wer da oben stand, packte auch ihn die Lust zum Spielen. Auch er sprang auf die 'Bühne' und spielte drauf los. Es entstand dabei fast wieder ein neuer Song.  
Ihre alte Band schaute anfangs nur zu, doch sie wollten wie die anderen auch mitmachen. Selbst ohne Verstärker waren sie laut genug, sie hatten nur keine Schlagzeuger. Die beiden Drummer wussten sich jedoch zu helfen. Sie nutzten Bänke, Tonnen und anderes als Ersatz. Lysander kam als letzter dazu. Da hörte sie kurzzeitig auf zu singen und zu spielen. Die Band überbrückte diese Zeit locker.  
Misa sprang von der Erhöhung. Sie lief durch die Menge, als wüsste sie, dass auch er in der Nähe sei. Die Zuschauer machten ihr sofort platz. Direkt vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Er schaute anfangs noch weg, doch bei dem Anblick seiner Band, wie sie mit vollem Herzen da oben spielten, und bei ihrem lächeln, da konnte er einfach nicht anders. „Der neue Song?" schlug er vor. Sie nickte nur und schon leitete sie diesen ein. Ihre alte Band hörte auf. Sie nahmen alle ihre Mützen ab und warfen diese in die Menge. Die Mädchen stritten sich schon fast darum, wie bei einem echten Konzert.

**Kapitel 26: Einsicht!**

Endlich erkannten sie auch den zweiten Grund, warum sie so gern mit ihren alten Freunden spielte. Nicht nur, weil sie unbekannter waren, sondern auch weil sie gleich waren. Auch sie hatten diese tierischen Ohren. Misa lief langsam voraus, der weißhaarige Junge folgte. Nach drei weiteren Songs hörten sie dann endlich auf, und das obwohl die Leute in Partylaune waren. Sie bedankten sich alle fürs aufmerksame zuhören und gingen dann herunter.  
Noch bevor einer der anderen Mitglieder fragen konnte, wofür dieser Auftritt war, nahm Misami ihre Mütze und brachte dem Schuldeneintreiber ihr Geld. Sie gab ihm sogar das doppelte. Auch er grinste endlich mal und bedankte sich herzlich dafür. „Habt ihr dafür hier gespielt?" wollte Crown jetzt erst wissen. „Ja, sie hatte kein Geld mit und da wollte sie es sich so verdienen. Obwohl, am Ende kam es nicht mal mehr darauf an." erklärte Castiel.

Sie drehten sich alle zum Kätzchen um, da sahen sie auch schon wie sie eine Ohrfeige einsteckte. Doch ihr Lächeln war stärker, sie behielt es die ganze Zeit über bei. Die Band lief sofort herüber und wollte die Frau mal zurecht weisen, da sah sie es auch schon von allein ein. „Du bist wirklich sehr gut. Dich hält nichts und niemand mehr davon ab, oder?" wollte sie wissen. Misa nickte. „Ja, ich will singen." bestätigte sie feurig und voller Freude. „Wir werden schon auf sie aufpassen!" bestätigten alle im Chor.  
Damit war das Gespräch beendet und die Frau fiel ihrer Tochter geradewegs um den Hals. „Vergiss bitte nicht wer du bist!" bettelte sie nur noch. „Werde ich nicht, versprochen Mom!" Selbst ihr Vater gab sich mit einem Kopfschütteln damit ab. Ihre kleine Schwester hingegen lief zu ihr und jubelte richtig. Sie war genauso begeistert davon.  
Die drei Straßenkerle waren ihnen schon sehr bekannt. Sie wurden ziemlich locker begrüßt. Ihre Band jedoch musste erstmal ernst gemustert werden. Misa stellte sich nach etwa fünf Minuten davor und meinte, „Jetzt hört schon auf! Mama, Papa, vielen Dank!" waren ihre letzten Worte eh sie wieder weg waren. Auch ihre alte Band ging ihre Wege.  
„Hey Misa, deine alten Leute sind gar nicht mal so übel." gab sich Lysander endlich geschlagen. „Danke, ich mag sie auch sehr, weil wir uns so ähnlich sind. Das eben, mir hat es sehr viel Spaß gemacht. Das könnte man öfter mal machen." schlug sie sofort vor. Auch die anderen Jungs merkten jetzt den Unterschied zu dem was vorher war. Sie stimmten freudig zu. Nach einer Schweigeminute nahm die Kleine sich wieder ihre Gitarre vor und machte da weiter wo Castiel und sie aufhörten.  
Er wusste sofort was sie machen wollte und stieg darauf ein. „Was wird das?" wollte Crown wissen. „Das haben wir erst auch schon gemacht. Wir haben irgendetwas zusammen gereimt und uns unseren Spaß daraus gemacht." erklärte diesmal Castiel. Er machte seinen Freunden langsam Angst mit seinen ständigen positiven Gesichtszügen. Trotzdem fing dann auch der Bassist an zu spielen und auch der Drummer. Er lief von Gegenstand zu Gegenstand und trommelte darauf rum. Anfangs sah Lysander das noch als 'sinnlose Zeitverschwendung und Kinderrei' an, doch es erforderte eine hohen Konzentration.  
Misami versuchte ihn schon seit einer Weile mit ein paar Argumenten zu überzeugen und das als Gesang. Beim letzten Argument sprach sie allerdings normal. „Komm schon Lysander, du willst doch auch singen. Außerdem willst du doch sicher auch etwas üben. Dir fallen immer so tolle Texte ein. Ich bin richtig begeistert von dem was du mit meinem Lied gemacht hast." Das waren zu viele Komplimente auf einmal, er konnte ja gar nicht anders.  
_Dieser Tag ist wirklich einer meiner schönsten im ganzen Leben, zumindest kommt es mir so vor!_

**Kapitel 27: Therapie für die Stimme**

Erst spät gingen sie Heim. Immer wieder wurden sie von Zuschauern und Mithörern umringt. In dieser Stadt schien Rock sehr beliebt zu sein. Natürlich gab es auch Leute denen es nicht gefiel, aber sie spielten und sangen trotzdem weiter. Es kam ihnen nicht auf den Jubel und die Anzahl der Hörer an, sondern auf den Spaß an der Sache.  
Sie brachten jeden einzelnen Heim, dabei gingen sie eine ganze Runde durch die Stadt. Es dauert knapp zwei Stunden. Zuletzt blieben wieder Castiel und Misa übrig, also so wie sie gekommen sind. Da es wirklich schon recht spät geworden war, ließen sie die Gitarren sinken und verstummten so gut es nur ging. „Ich geh dann langsam mal." wolle das Katzenmädchen sich schon verabschieden. „Warte kurz, wird deine Mutter dich wieder schlagen?" wollte er zuvor doch lieber wissen.  
Sie befand sich schon längst auf den Treppen und wollte nur noch hoch. Sie wurde schnell müde, doch drehte sich trotzdem nochmal zu ihm um. „Ich weiß nicht, könnte sein. Ist doch nicht schlimm, da halte ich ganz andere Dinge aus." zog sie es inzwischen ins Lächerliche. „Das ist nicht lustig! Ich bring dich noch schnell hoch." Sie verstand zwar nicht warum, ließ es aber wohl oder übel zu. Oben wollte sie es dann doch endlich wissen. „Sag mal Castiel, hat dir das heute wirklich Spaß gemacht?" Er schreckte perplex zurück, dann legte er seine altbekannte Miene auf. „Ich wüsste nicht was dich das etwas angeht!" Sie hingegen grinste noch immer. „Schon gut, dann eben nicht." waren ihre letzten Worte eh sie in der Wohnung war. Noch immer etwas perplex ging er einfach wieder in seine eigene.  
Er stellte sich sofort unter die Dusche. Das einzige an was er zur Zeit dachte war, dass es ziemlich anstrengend war den ganzen Tag lang nur zu spielen. Es fiel ihm jedoch erst jetzt so richtig auf. Auch er legte sich nach dem Essen ins Bett. Da griff er dann doch nochmal zum Handy und schrieb eine letzte Nachricht. Es stand nur ein einziges Wort darin 'Ja!'. Diese ging dann an Misa.  
Sie freute sich sehr über die Nachricht. Beide schliefen mit dem Handy in der Hand und einem erleichtertem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.  
Am nächsten Morgen, in der Schule, war er seit langem auch mal wieder im Unterricht. Castiel wollte ja nicht von der Schule fliegen. Er setzte sich genervt und passte überhaupt nicht auf. Trotzdem bekam er und auch Lysander mit, wie Misa einen Zettel beim Lehrer abgab. Dieser meinte dann, „Gut, ich schreibe es sofort ein, damit es auch alle Lehrer wissen." sie bedankte sich dafür mit einem lächeln.  
Noch bevor sie sich setzte klingelte es auch schon. In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten sie Mathe, sie freute sich sichtlich. Castiel hingegen hätte schon wieder verschwinden können. Es war eines der Fächer, die er überhaupt nicht mochte, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil er es nicht verstand. Da sie eine Arbeit schrieben, sah er dabei ziemlich alt aus. Bei der Abgabe wollte er seinen Zettel nicht mal rausrücken, da übernahm Misa das. Sie tauschte unauffällig seinen Zettel gegen einen anderen aus, mit dessen Hilfe er wenigstens eine drei bekäme. Sie ertrug es nicht, jemanden so im Unterricht unter gehen zu sehen.  
Gleich in der nächsten Stunde hatten sie dann auch noch Kunst, ein Fach, bei dem sicher keiner der Jungs auftauchen würde. Nur einer, Nathaniel. Das Kätzchen hatte so oder so vor mit ihm zu 'sprechen'. Sie mussten sich alle ihre Leinwände nehmen und für diese Stunde etwas zeichnen, woran sie am meisten dachten. Als der Lehrer vorbei kam meinte er nur, „Du denkst also an diese Band, ja? Man sieht ja richtig, wie sehr sie dich beeindrucken." nur Nathaniel wusste wovon er sprach, zum Glück!  
Gleich als er weg war, nahm sie sich einen kleinen Zettel zur Hand, schrieb etwas darauf und reichte es dann zu ihrem blonden Freund. 'Nath ich brauche mal wieder diene Hilfe' stand darauf. Er reagierte etwas böse darauf. 'Du hast recht, mal wieder!' 'Ach komm schon, bitte. Du hast dann auch was gut bei mir.' versprach sie. 'Können wir das nicht nach dem Unterricht besprechen?' 'Da könnte ich dir auch nur mit Zettel antworten! -.-' Endlich begriff er worum es ging. 'Wie könnte ich da noch nein sagen. Komm nach der Stunde einfach mit in die Schülervertretung.' Ihr fiel fast ein Stein vom Herzen als sie das las. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und nickte, als wolle sie sich bedanken.  
Als sie alle den Raum verließen, schaute auch er mal auf ihr Bild. Es sah wirklich gut aus. Sie zeichnete soetwas wie eine Pinnwand, an der drei Bilder hingen. Anfangs wollte sie nur die Band zeichnen, doch das war inzwischen nicht mehr so. Denn ins letzte 'Bild' zeichnete sie ihn, Nathaniel. Umso leichter fiel es ihm ihr jetzt zu Helfen.  
Sie versuchten die ganze Woche lang ihre Stimme zurück zu holen. Sie sollte es vorher nicht mal mit sprechen versuchen, was allerdings gar nicht mal so einfach war. Die Band dachte langsam, sie wolle ihnen wieder aus dem Weg gehen. Sie hörte in den Pausen einfach immer Musik und tat so, als würde sie die Jungs nicht hören.  
So dachte sie es sich und so war es am Ende auch. Trotzdem merkte sie natürlich, wie es gerade Castiel immer mehr auf die Nerven ging. Diesmal wartete er sogar an ihrem Spint, damit er mal ein paar Worte mit ihr wechseln konnte. Er wirkte nicht gerade freundlich.„Kannst du uns endlich mal verraten, was du jetzt schon wieder hast? Ist irgendetwas falsch gelaufen oder darfst du wieder nicht singen? Sag doch endlich mal was!" regte er sich auf. Sie grinste ihn nur an, etwa eine Minute lang, dann öffnete sie ihren Spint.

Auch er sah mal kurz hinein. Anscheinend hatte sie wirklich nichts gegen die Jungs, denn ein paar Bilder, die Carla machte, hingen da drinnen. Es war nur von den Proben. Keiner wusste was mit ihr war, doch irgendetwas stimmte anscheinend ja mehr regte es ihn allerdings auf, dass sie ständig bei Nathaniel rum hing. Jedes mal, wenn sie zu ihm ging, hätte der Rotschopf seinen Erzfeind aus dem Raum prügeln können.  
_Ich mag es einfach nicht, wenn gleich jeder von meinen Problemen weiß. Ich räume sie aus dem Weg und dann ist alles wieder gut!_

**Kapitel 28: Ist es Eifersucht?**

Freitags war es dann so weit. Sie standen beide in der Musik-AG. „Und, glaubst du, du kannst wieder singen?" wollte Nath wissen. Sie nickte jedoch ziemlich unsicher. „Komm schon, wir haben alles probiert, es muss einfach klappen." sah er die Dinge zuversichtlich. Sie nahm ihre Gitarre und stellte sich vor ihren Kumpel. Sie wirkte noch unsicherer als vorher. „Jetzt sing schon, sonst glaube ich dir nicht, dass du zu ihnen gehörst." Sie schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht den Mund.  
Sie hatte ziemlich viel Angst, doch holte tief Luft. Dann spielte sie wie immer. Es war wieder eines der Lieder der Winged Skulls. Diese Riffs beherrschte sie. Gleich darauf öffnete sie wieder ihren Mund. Diesmal kam ein Ton, der nächste, und sie hatte es. Wenn der blonde Junge es gekonnt hätte, hätte er auch mitgemacht. Trotzdem hörte er auch gern etwas zu.

Auch ihre Freunde konnten sie von draußen hören. Sie wurden neugierig. Übte sie wohl für einen Solostart? Gut genug war sie ja dafür. Doch bei einem kleinen Blick hinein, mussten sie feststellen, dass Nathaniel wieder bei ihr war. Sie legte mitten im Lied die Gitarre nieder und hörte auf zu singen. Sie starrte dabei trotzdem noch zu ihrem besten Kumpel. Ihr Lächeln wurde noch aufrichtiger und sie wurde rot.  
Allein Lys hielt den Rotschopf davon ab jetzt da hinein zu stürzen. „Sag mal Casi, warum wirst du denn so sauer?" stichelte Crown auch noch. „Sie gehört nun mal zu unserer Band. Da hat sie nichts bei diesem Idioten zu suchen!" rechtfertigte er sich.  
„Danke Nathaniel, ich weiß gar nicht wie sehr ich dir danken soll!" Sie fiel ihm regelrecht um den Hals, als sie ihn nur leicht umarmen wollte. Misa hatte so viel Schwung, dass sie glatt den Jungen umriss. Zum Glück stand hinter ihnen das Sofa. Da fiel er direkt hinein, so dass sie dann auf seinem Schoß saß. Er wurde bis über beide Ohren rot, das konnte man selbst von der Tür aus sehen. „Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke!" hauchte sie die ganze Zeit über. Der Junge freute sich natürlich sehr darüber.  
Er versuchte sie von sich zu lösen. Kurz bevor er es schaffte, meinte er noch, „Aber vergiss nicht, dass ich jetzt etwas bei dir gut habe!" Sie achtete gar nicht mehr darauf, sondern gab ihm einfach einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sofort schwieg ihr Kumpel. Sie bedankte sich noch mindestens 100 mal bei ihm, eh er es überhaupt einmal hörte. Er war so perplex von ihrer Aktion, dass er nicht wusste, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Castiel hielt im Gegensatz zu Nathaniel nicht so still. Er wurde so wütend, dass seine Blicke im geringsten Falle hätten töten können. Der Rotschopf wollte sich ihr rumgeschmuse nicht weiter antun, er lief einfach nach draußen auf den Hof. Crown ging ihm lieber nach, wer weiß was er sonst hätte alles angestellt.  
Der weißhaarige schaute noch immer hin. Er wollte wissen wofür sie sich tausende male bedankte. Doch sie meinte nur, „Ohne dich wäre das sicher ein Desaster geworden. Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass du mir immer so sehr hilfst. Dabei kann ich dir nie etwas zurück geben." Er überlegte gar nicht erst lang. „Gib mir einfach das Bild aus dem Unterricht. Das dürfte als Gegenleistung reichen." Sofort willigte sie ein.  
Doch sie sah schon wieder viel zu sehnsüchtig auf ihre Gitarre. Sie legte sie sich um die Schulter und wollte bereits gehen. „Warte mal kurz. Wirst du zum Stadtfest gehen?" hielt Nath sie nochmals auf. „Stadtfest? Keine Ahnung was das ist, aber klar doch, gern!" Er getraute sich jedoch nicht zu fragen, ob sie mit ihm da hin gehen würden. Trotzdem ließ er sie ziehen. Inzwischen war auch Lysander weg. Er wollte schauen was sein bester Freund gerade trieb. Er stand erst zwei Minuten bei Castiel, um ihn etwas zu beruhigen, da kam sie auch schon nach. Das war zur Zeit keine gute Idee.  
Doch Lys wusste einen Ausweg. Er wollte die Dinge gleich mal richtig stellen. „Hey Misa … " fing er an. Da drehte sich Castiel auch schon wieder um, doch seine Blicke waren eindeutig. „Hey Lysander, tut mir leid. Ich brauchte eine kleine Auszeit, ist das schlimm?" redete sie etwas vorbei. „Hat mich nicht gewundert, dass du nach so einem Tag eine Auszeit brauchtest." Sein Blick war viel zu freundlich, dachte sich Castiel. Er musste mehr wissen als die anderen. Misa sah ihn genauso erschrocken an.  
Noch bevor sie reagierte, reagierte er selbst. „Aber sag mal Kätzchen, warum hast du keinem etwas gesagt?" „Muss ich das etwa? Ich bin damit auch so klar gekommen. Na gut, Nathaniel war eine große Hilfe aber jetzt … habe ich meine Stimme ja wieder!" gab sie endlich mal etwas wahres von sich. „Gut, probst du dann endlich wieder mit?" wollten nun auch Crown und der Drummer wissen. „Klar doch, sonst wäre ich doch nicht hier!" erklärte sie ihnen kichernd. Die drei gingen schonmal vor.  
Misa sah zur Mauer herauf. Sie merkte, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. „Was hast du denn?" rief sie zu ihm rauf. „Nichts! Was soll schon sein?" „Gut, dann komm, oder willst du heute nicht spielen?" „Ich komme gleich, geh schonmal vor!" meinte er nur, dann schaute er wieder in den Himmel. Er merkte gar nicht, dass sie nicht auf ihn hörte. Als er von der Mauer sprang, sah er sie irritiert an. „Solltest du denn nicht rein gehen?" Sie jedoch lächelte noch immer. „Ach ähm, danke für die drei in Mathe. Du warst das, habe ich recht?" Wieder nickte sie.„Klar doch, ich hatte zwar keine Stimme aber ich lasse keinen von euch unter gehen!" bestätigte sie. Seine Gedanken wurde wieder vollkommen durcheinander gebracht.„Tut mir leid, dass ich euch eine Woche lang allein gelassen habe. Ich werde es wieder gut machen, versprochen. Komm jetzt, deine Jungs brauchen dich!"  
Ohne zu zögern folgte er ihr nach drinnen. Sie spielten wieder den restlichen Abend lang, man merkte wie sie immer besser wurden, trotz ihrer schon vorherigen guten musikalischen Leistung. Etwa 21 Uhr hörte sie dann doch lieber auf. „Hey Jungs, tut mir leid aber ich will es lieber nicht übertreiben. Ich geh dann mal!" verabschiedete sie sich kurz. „Tja, dann gehe ich auch langsam mal. Morgen ist schließlich Stadtfest. Ich will wissen wer der Überraschungsgast ist!" meinte Crown und lief ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Ihm folgte dann der Drummer.

**Kapitel 29: bei Nacht und Nebel**

„Hey Casi, sag mal, könnte es sein, dass du sie ein wenig mehr magst als du zugibst?" sprach Lys ihn endlich mal darauf an. „Nein, warum sollte ich. Ist es denn so unnormal, dass ich mich mit jemandem verstehe?" wurde er sofort aggressiv. „Ja ist es! Allein wie du sie ansiehst oder ihr hinterher siehst, das haben wir bis jetzt erst einmal gesehen!" „Und wenn schon, ich versteh mich einfach nur gut mit ihr. Mehr ist es nicht!"  
„Sicher?" wollte der weißhaarige lieber nochmal wissen. „Ja!" bestätigte Castiel. „Gut!" Jetzt jedoch wurde er neugierig, genau so sah er ihn auch an. „Was denn? Wenn du nichts von ihr willst, dann hast du sicher nichts dagegen, wenn ich es mal probiere, oder?" „N-Nein, warum sollte ich auch. Ähm, also … ich muss dann auch langsam mal!" reagierte er eher beleidigt. Sofort nahm er seine Gitarre und ging.  
Da er eh nochmal mit Demon raus musste, war das die perfekte Zeit dazu. Diesmal wählte er eine andere Route, da er noch vom letzten mal genug hatte. Doch auch das war ein Fehler, zumindest glaubte er das nach einer Weile. Er hasste Nebel in der Nacht. Früher, als er noch klein war, da griff ihn mal etwas an. Jedoch kam er ohne Wunden wieder raus. Er wusste nicht mehr was genau passierte, doch es muss ihn gerettet haben. Er hatte zwar keine Angst, da er sich ja inzwischen wehren konnte, mochte es aber trotzdem nicht.

Genau in dieser Situation kam es ihm vor als hörte er Schritte. Es war leise, als würde die Person ohne Schuhe herum laufen. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, wurden aber doch unregelmäßiger. Demon zog seit langem mal wieder an. Er wollte anscheinend mal wieder zu irgendjemandem. Genau in diesem Moment dachte er plötzlich an Misami, als wenn sie es wieder wäre. Das konnten doch langsam keine Zufälle mehr sein, so oft wie sie sich trafen.  
Er kam den Schritten langsam entgegen, bis vor ihm jemand stand. „Ein kleines Kind!" wunderte er sich. Aus dessen Mundwinkel tropfte ebenfalls das Blut. Vom aussehen her passte es auch zu Misami, aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Sein Hund begrüßte es, als würden sie sich täglich sehen. Er schleckte ihr so lange über ihr Gesicht, bis das Blut verschwand. „Wer bist du?" wollte er dann doch mal wissen. Sie antwortete jedoch nicht. „Geht es dir gut?" sprach er einfach weiter. Wieder keine Reaktion.  
Auch auf ihren Lippen verharrte stets nur ein kleines Lächeln. Wieder kam sein Hund ins Spiel. Sie reagierte lediglich auf Demon. Er berührte sie ganz leicht mit seiner Nase, mal am Arm, mal an der Wange und mal am Hals. Bis sie anfing zu lachen, doch sprechen wollte sie einfach nicht. Als er einfach weiter ging, folgte sie ihm. Als er stehen blieb, blieb auch sie stehen. Sie kam ihm irgendwoher so bekannt vor und das nicht nur weil sie dem Kätzchen so ähnlich sah. Auf dem Rückweg folgte sie ihm immer noch.  
So langsam fing es ihn an zu nerven. Als es ihm endgültig reichte, drehte er sich zu ihr um und wollte sie so lange zusammen brüllen, bis sie von allein verschwand. Doch im selben Moment schlug sein Hund wieder an. Er gab ein so tiefes knurren von sich, was er noch nie hörte. Das war Castiel vollkommen unbekannt. Das Mädchen sah hin und her, als würde sie jemanden mit ihren Blicken verfolgen. Jedoch blieb ihr lächeln.  
Endlich gab sie mal einen Ton von sich. „Demon." flüsterte sie leise, klar, ruhig. Er hörte sofort. Jetzt wo es dem Rotschopf wieder einfiel, damals hatte er seinen Hund auch schon. Er wollte damals ebenfalls knurren, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Aus dem Wipfeln der Bäume kam ein krächzen und jaulen, wie es nur von Monstern stammte. Er sah sich in alle Richtungen um, doch entdeckte niemanden, nur dieses Mädchen. Sie lächelte noch immer. „Pass auf!" warnte sie ihn, doch es war zu spät.  
Diese Monster sprangen aus den Baumkronen direkt auf ihn zu. Sie sahen aus wie Menschen, benahmen sich aber wie Tiere. Sie liefen auf allen Vieren, jammerten, jaulten und sabberten. Es erschien ihm schier unmöglich gegen so viele Bestien anzukommen, doch dann …

**Kapitel 30: Schutzengel**

„So war es damals auch, bis … dieses Licht auftauchte!" erinnerte er sich. Das Mädchen nickte, erhob ihre Arme und breitete sie in beide Richtungen aus. Da war es wieder, dieses blau, weiße Licht, welches sich kreisförmig ausbreitete. Gleich darauf ertönte eine so reine, helle Stimme, wie er sie schon lange nicht mehr hörte. Sie summte nur ein wenig, trotzdem hörte es sich an wie die Stimme eines Engels. Alle Erinnerungen waren wieder da.  
Die menschenähnlichen Tiere kamen einfach nicht dagegen an. Sie fürchteten soetwas, es war das Gegenteil zu dem was sie waren. Sie umkreisten ihn, sie umkreisten beide und warteten auf eine Chance, doch sie bekamen keine. Ihre Stimme wurde lauter, so laut, dass sich die Wesen beugten und wieder im Wald verschwanden. In seinen Gedanken gab es nur noch eins. Sie hatte mich damals gerettet. Aber er verstand es nicht, vor mehr als 10 Jahren sah sie genauso aus wie jetzt, das ginge nicht. Er schloss kurz die Augen und atmete erleichtert durch. Der Nebel war endlich weg.  
Da erst öffnete er wieder seine Augen. Kurz lächelte er nochmals und nickte. Dann tauchte ein altbekannter, grimmiger Gesichtszug wieder auf. Sie folgte ihm noch weiter. Der Rotschopf sagte seid da an nichts mehr. Bei seiner Wohnung schaute er nur kurz über seine Schulter. Sie folgte ihm noch immer. Er wartete an seiner Tür. „Kommst du nun oder willst du erfrieren?" fragte er sie ungemein nett. Sie erhöhte sofort ihr Schritttempo, bis sie bei ihm war. „Ich habe nicht gern Schulden, um mehr geht es nicht. Klar?" hastig nickte sie.

Drinnen schmuste sie die ganze Zeit über mit Demon. Sie sprach kein einziges Wort. Castiel machte sich etwas zu Essen und bot auch ihr etwas an. Er machte sich eine Pizza warm und ihr gab er etwas zu Trinken, eine Milch um genau zu sein. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Kindern, doch ihr schien das trotzdem zu passen. Danach schielt er den Fernseher ein und zappte ein wenig darin herum, bis er eine passende Musiksendung fand.  
„Schaust du soetwas auch?" wollte er gerade fragen, da sah er mal zu Demon. Beide lagen zusammengerollt auf dem Boden. Sie kuschelte sich eng an ihn und zitterte trotzdem im Schlaf. Etwas genervt stand er auf. Doch behutsam legte er eine Decke über ihren Körper. Er legte sich gemütlich auf die Couch, aß etwas und schlief dann auch bald ein.

Früh wachte er auch als erster wieder auf. Unachtsam ging er ins Bad und duschte erstmal, als hätte er den vorherigen Abend oder die Kleine vergessen. Gleich danach zog er sich frische Sachen an und machte sich Frühstück. „Hey Kleine, willst du auch was essen?" Er bekam jedoch wieder keine Antwort. Nur Demon reagierte darauf. Er jammerte etwas rum. „Sei still Demon!" rief er wieder aus der Küche. Doch er hörte nicht.  
Also schaute er mal nach was los sein. Musste er wohl raus? Oder brauchte er mehr Aufmerksamkeit? Nein, nichts der gleichen. Er schleckte dem Mädchen vor sich behutsam über die Wange. Castiel jedoch blieb starr stehen. „Das … ist doch … also war meine Vermutung doch richtig." Vorübergehend vergaß er sein Essen und kümmerte sich um sie. Er versuchte Demon's Schnauze von ihr zu bekommen. Der Hund hörte diesmal wirklich nur ungern.  
Castiel hielt eine kleine Weile seine Hand vor Mund und Nase. „Also schläft sie nur." Erst jetzt fiel es ihm auf. „Woher hat sie denn diese Unterwäsche. Sieht aus wie von einem Kerl?" Sie trug wirklich nur ihren BH, ein Hemd und eine Boxershorts. Alles war weiß. Ganz sanft legte er eine Hand auf ihre Wange und drückte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung. Nochmals bestätigte es ihm, dass sie nur schlief.

Misami!

**Kapitel 31: Notlüge und Wahrheit**

Demon sprang einfach auf, Castiel wusste was er meinte. Er nahm Misa auf seine Arme und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Sie wachte nicht auf und so konnte er sie beruhigt schlafen lassen. Er ließ das Zimmer einen Spalt offen, denn Demon blieb wieder bei ihr. Er wollte gerade frühstücken, als es auch schon klopfte. Er öffnete. „Hey Leute, was macht ihr denn schon hier?" „Wenn wir dich nicht abholen würden, würdest du doch sicher zu spät zum Stadtfest kommen!" belustigte sich Lysander. „Ich habe nicht mal etwas gegessen." regte er sich grimmig auf. Sie wollten so lange einfach warten.

Vorm Fernseher fiel es ihnen dann mal auf. „Hey, wo ist denn Demon heute?" „Er ist im Schlafzimmer und passt auf …" sofort hielt er inne. Zu spät! Die Neugierde der anderen war schon längst geweckt. „Ja, wer ist denn in deinem Schlafzimmer?" stocherte der Drummer weiter. Noch bevor er etwas tun konnte, öffnete sich die Tür auch schon komplett. Lys warf seinem besten Freund einen mehr als nur bösen Blick zu.

Demon sprang die ganze Zeit um sie herum und wollte, dass das Katzenmädchen sie endlich mal begrüßte. Da sie eh gerade ihr Gleichgewicht verlor, konnte sie es so auch gleich umspielen. Sie gab dem riesigen Hund mehr Streicheleinheiten wie er sonst in einem Jahr bekam. „Du hast mich also in der U-Bahn gerettet ja? Schön dich mal kennen zu lernen!" kicherte sie, als er sie mal wieder ableckte. „Demon, aus!" musste er nur einmal rufen. Schon legte er sich zu Füßen seines Herrchens.  
Sie versuchte ihre Beine wieder nach oben zu drücken. „Ach ähm Castiel … whaa …" bekam sie nur raus, als sie schon wieder umfiel. Der Rotschopf stand von seinem Stuhl auf und half ihr. „Geht es dir auch wirklich gut?" wollte er besorgt wissen. Zuerst sah sie lieber mal in die Runde. Sie wirkten alle, als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Oder war es doch eher die Irreführung, dass sie mit ihm geschlafen hätte? „Ja… Danke nochmal für deine Hilfe gestern. Der Kerl auf der Straße hätte es fast geschafft." Erst fragte selbst er sich was das zu bedeuten hatte, doch stieg dann schnellstmöglich mit ein. „Klar doch, kein Problem. Solche Leute kann ich eben so wenig leiden wie du!"  
Die Jungs, vor allem der weißhaarige, entspannten sich und wirkten sogar etwas froh darüber. „Schaff sie lieber nach oben. Sie sollte nicht so in Unterwäsche rumlaufen." Lysander schien es wirklich ehrlich zu meinen. Er lächelte sogar, eigentlich wie immer. Wieder ließ er sein Frühstück warten, doch er tat es gern. Da sie sich wieder so aufregte, freute es ihn noch mehr. Vor der Tür setzte er sie wieder ab, doch er stöhnte genervt.  
„Könntest du mir sagen, was gestern los war. Ich versteh es nicht!" verlangte er anschließend. Zögernd antwortete sie dann doch noch. „Ja, komm doch mit rein. Aber wehe du schaust, wenn ich mich umziehe!" warnte sie ihn. „Keine Sorge, da kann ich mir wirklich besseres vorstellen. Du hast ja nicht mal was zum Schauen!" spielte er seine Neugierde runter.  
In ihrem Zimmer nahm sie sich sofort neue Sachen. Dabei versuchte sie es ihm zu erklären. Misa zog sich lieber gleich hinter der Schranktür um. Castiel musterte erstmal ihr Zimmer. Überall hingen Poster von Rockbands. Sie kannte sich wirklich aus. Auf dem Nachttisch lag ein kleines Buch, wahrscheinlich ihr Tagebuch. „Du stehst wirklich auf Rock was?" Sie konnte ihre sarkastische Antwort nicht stecken lassen. „Nein, das habe ich nur angebracht, um Leute wie dich zu beeindrucken."  
„Also, das mit dem klein werden ist nicht so einfach zu erklären." Sie verkreuzte ihre Arme vor ihrem Bauch und packte das Oberteil in Höhe der Hüften. So zog sie es über ihren Kopf. Castiel konnte nicht anders, er wollte ja weg schauen, aber es ging einfach nicht. Wann bekam er schon mal die Gelegenheit einem Mädchen beim umziehen zuzusehen.  
„Ich kann es mir auch nicht erklären, warum das manchmal passiert und viel bekomme ich auch nicht mit, nur Bruchstücke. Mama meinte immer, ich musste sehr sehr früh erwachsen werden, deswegen könnte ich abends ja auch mal ein Kind sein. Wenn ich ein Kind bin, dann verspüre ich immer den Drang dazu solche Wesen wie diese, wie mich, von Menschen fernzuhalten. Du warst an diesem Abend nicht der erste, dafür aber der letzte!"

„Verstehe, also ist es soetwas wie eine Retourkutsche?" Inzwischen hatte sie auch schon ihren BH geöffnet und auf ihrem Oberteil abgelegt. Sie zog sich sofort einen anderen drüber, dann ließ sie die Hose sinken. Castiel spürte das Blut in all seinen Adern, als würden sie bald platzen. Seine Gedanken gingen viel zu weit, er wollte es nicht mal.

Die ganze Zeit dachte er daran, wie er sie in seinem Schlafzimmer am liebsten von oben bis unten geküsst hätte. Wie er ihr ein zärtliches, leises Stöhnen entlocken würde, nur durch das berühren einiger empfindlicher Stellen. Und auch wie er ihr, mit ihrem Einverständnis, die Sachen vom Leib entfernen würde. So wie sie es eben selbst tat. Er würde sie sicher besser behandeln als ihr Vater, als der Kerl in der U-Bahn, ja, selbst besser als Lysander! Nein, das ging langsam zu weit. Er sah lieber weg, bevor er ihr wirklich näher kommen würde. Was sollten diese Gedanken überhaupt? Er mochte das Katzenmädchen nicht, jedenfalls nicht so!  
„Mama meint auch immer, als ich Vater tötete, da wäre ich nie mehr wieder ich selbst geworden. Ich hätte mich selbst vergraben und wäre zu jemandem geworden, den sie nicht kannte. Ich habe zu Hause alles getan, gekocht, geputzt, Wäsche gewaschen. All die Aufgaben, die sonst immer sie machte. Daran kann ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnern. Ich meine, dass es jemals anders war. Vielleicht hat sie ja sogar recht und benehme mich deswegen manchmal so seltsam."  
„Du benimmst dich immer seltsam!" stichelte er sofort wieder. Sein Gelächter wurde in solchen Situationen vollkommen überflüssig. Inzwischen sah er zur Decke. Da hing ein riesiges Poster von den Winged Skulls. „Sag mal, du hast doch ein Tattoo oder? Wie lange hast du das schon?" „Das habe ich auf der 'Hochschule' bekommen … ach egal, das würde jetzt zu weit gehen!" versuchte sie ihn damit ruhig zu stellen. Sie legte nur schnell ihre Sachen weg und schmiss sich dann ebenfalls auf das Bett. Schon wieder kamen ihm diese Gedanken. Er musste sofort gehen, sonst wäre er kein Stück besser als ihr Vater. Also verabschiedete er sich.

**Kapitel 32: Familientag?**

Als der Junge draußen war, wurde ihre Mutter sofort neugierig. „Hey Schätzchen, wer ist das? Seit ihr vielleicht zusammen? Jetzt rede schon. Er war doch auch schon auf dem Marktplatz mit dabei." „Ach Mama! Er ist nur ein guter Kumpel, mehr nicht! Wir spielen zusammen in der Band! Was ist denn nun? Du wolltest mich erst doch etwas ganz anderes fragen, oder?" regte sich Misa sofort auf.  
„Ja, du hast wie immer recht. Wir wollen heute alle zusammen zum Stadtfest gehen. Es hat jedoch ein besonderes Thema. Die Frauen MÜSSEN einen Kimono anziehen! So wie ich die aus deiner Klasse kenne, werden sie sehr viel Wert auf soetwas legen." „Aber ich will nicht! Mama, warum entscheidest du soetwas immer allein?" „Ich habe dir bereits einen besorgt, also zieh ihn schnell an! Und wir gehen gemeinsam hin, klar. Schließlich sind wir eine Familie und … wir haben da eine klitzekleine Überraschung für dich."  
Nun wurde sie doch neugierig. „Ich habe ja keine Wahl, also los. Zeig mir den Kimono!" sie war schon jetzt leicht rot im Gesicht. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie aussehen wie eine dieser Barbiepuppen. Soetwas hasste Misa abgrundtief. Doch als sie den Kimono anprobierte, sah man ihre rosige Farbe nun noch deutlicher. „MAMA! Du spinnst doch! Der Kimono ist viel zu kurz, der geht mir gerade so über den Hintern. Ich könnte mich vielleicht gerade so hinsetzen. Vielen dank auch!" quietschte sie böse.  
Wie immer übertrieb Misa etwas. Der Kimono war etwa so lang wie ein Minirock. Soetwas zog sie auch manchmal in der Schule an. Nur gab es einen Unterschied. Beim Kimono gab es tiefe Einschnitte an den Seiten, die am ganzen Bein entlang gingen. Folglich hätte man vielleicht auch im stehen etwas zu viel sehen können. Dafür ließ man aber bei den Ärmeln sehr viel Stoff über. Dieser war, wenn sie ihre Arme senkte, fast länger als der Kimono selbst. Zum Glück war wenigstens die Farbe schlicht, ohne Muster oder irgend etwas, nur ein schönes Himmelblau. Es gefiel ihr wenigstens ein wenig.  
Doch dann kam ihre Mutter ins Zimmer. „Der Kimono ist ja kein Stück besser. Wo hast du die denn gekauft? Im nächst besten Laden für Pornoschlampen?" wurde sie nun rasend. „Reg dich ab, das tut dir gar nicht gut. Du ziehst den jetzt an. Schau mal aus dem Fenster, die laufen alle so rum." Ungläubig schaute sie raus. Sie hatte recht, fast jeder trug einen so kurzen Kimono. Die drei Mädchen aus ihrer Klasse kamen auch vorbei. Sie übertrieben es natürlich wieder. Einen so tiefen ausschnitt bei einem Kimono, das ist schon fast unmenschlich. Und auch die Länge ihrer waren noch schlimmer als die Länge bei Misa's Kimono.  
Nun hatte sie mehr Mut. Sie getraute sich endlich auf die Straße. Egal wie sehr sie ihre Eltern anbettelte, sie durfte ihre Gitarre nicht mitnehmen. Also gab sie sich so auch zufrieden. Es sah fast so aus wie beim Blütenfest in Japan. Die Organisatoren hatten es wirklich in sich. Das Fest kam gut an bei den Leuten. Vormittag sollte einfach nur eine Art Parade stattfinden. Es ähnelte fast Karneval, bis die 'Hauptattraktion' auftauchte …

**Kapitel 33: ein großer Wunsch**

Man konnte sie schon von weitem hören. Eine Band, sehr laut und sehr bekannt so wie es schien. Umso näher deren Umzugswagen kam, umso aufgeregter wurde die Menge. Alle jubelten sie. Misami bekam es nicht mit. Sie stand bei ihrer Mutter und bei ihrem Vater. Für eine kleine Weile sollte sie auf ihre kleine Halbschwester aufpassen, da die beiden etwas zu trinken holten. „Misa, Misa! Das ist doch diese komische Band da, oder?" rief ihre Schwester sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken.  
Sie drehte sich um und schaute zum Festwagen. Ihr Augen gingen weit auf. „Die Winged Skulls!" staunte sie kaum hörbar. Ein fast magischer Moment für sie. Sie konnte dem Festwagen nur mit fesselnden Blicken nachsehen. „Schwesterherz, Mama und Papa sind sicher gleich wieder da. Ich kann hier warten. Du möchtest doch sicher zu ihnen." Nun wartete die Kleine auf die Reaktion ihrer großen Schwester.  
Sie stand noch immer da wie angewurzelt. Ohne ihre Zeit mit Worten zu verschwenden, setzte sie sich endlich in Bewegung. Der Wagen verschwand schon fast um die Ecke. Sie zog ihre Holzschuhe aus und rannte Barfuß los. An den Absperrbänden standen die Fans Reihenweise an, nur um sie mal sehen zu dürfen. Misami's Herz bekam dabei fast Flügel. Sie wollte es nicht zugeben, doch ihr ging es genauso wie den Fans.  
Die ganze Zeit rannte sie neben dem Wagen her. Sie wollte keine Sekunde ihres Auftritts verpassen. Was sie dabei trotzdem nicht merkte, die Band schaute oft genug zu ihr herüber. Für kurze Zeit hörten sie dann auf zu singen. „Okay Leute, hier spricht Jack, falls ihr mich noch nicht kennen solltet." fing der Sänger an. „Also ihr wisst ja sicher, dass wir eine Überraschung für euch vorbereitet haben, besser gesagt für eine Person von euch. Wir haben sie selbst ausgewählt und sind uns jetzt sicher." Die Menge hielt den Atem an. Von was genau sie wohl sprachen? Vielleicht von einem Kuss? Oder einem heißen Abend zu zweit? Die Köpfe der Mädchen glühten bei einer solchen Vorstellung.  
Misami lief ihnen noch immer nach, denn der Wagen machte ja nicht Halt. Doch dann, „Halten sie den Wagen an. Unsere ausgewählte Person muss schließlich irgendwie hier rauf!" Der Fahrer nickte und hielt. Es verursachte keine Probleme, da sie die Letzten waren. Einer der Gitarristen stieg herab und zur Menge. Er sah sich noch immer suchend um. Meinten sie nicht, sie hätten ihre Person bereits gefunden? Das Kätzchen wurde neugierig. Keuchend blieb sie stehen und wartete gespannt ab. Wer wohl die Glückliche sein würde?

Der Mann bückte sich und kroch unter dem Absperrband entlang. Er lief eine Runde durch die Masse, bis er vor ihr stand. „Komm Kleine! Du bist uns lang genug gefolgt." Seine Stimme war so warm, weich und so liebevoll. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders als rot werden. Er nahm sogar ihre Hand, denn sie bewegte sich kaum noch. Umso näher sie dem Wagen kamen, umso mehr spürte sie ihr Herz klopfen. Es fing an so sehr zu schlagen, dass sie husten musste. Sie setzten den Wagen wieder in Bewegung als beide drauf standen.

„So und zur Krönung des Tagen bekommst du so viele Autogramme wie du willst und … du hast einen Wunsch frei!" Sie sah nervös zu Boden. Mit einer Hand verdeckte sie lieber ihre Nase, denn bis da hin wurde sie knallrot. „Jack … ich …" sie war viel zu nervös und seit langem mal wieder schüchtern. Sie kam ihm näher. Der Sänger beugte sich etwas nach unten und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Die Mädchen, die noch immer hinterm Absperrband standen wussten, was sie sich gewünscht hätten.  
Das Katzenmädchen war mindestens genauso aufgeregt wie die noch immer wartenden. Sie konnte ihrem größten Idol so nahe kommen, dass sie ihm ins Ohr flüstern konnte. Als er ihren Wunsch wusste, schreckte er erst zurück.  
_Ich konnte es kaum glauben. Sie haben mich ausgewählt, mich! Endlich bekam ich meine Chance, denn schon immer wollte ich ihnen zeigen was in mir steckt. Ich wollte ihnen ihren eigenen Song vorspielen._  
Noch immer hoffte sie auf die Erfüllung ihres Wunsches. „Bist du dir sicher Mädchen?" „Ja, ich will es so. Gebt mir eine Chance, nur eine!" flehte sie energisch. Jack drehte sich zum Gitarristen um und fragte ihn, was er von der Sache hielt. „Gut, aber dein Vorhaben ist nicht einfach!" erwiderte Ethan. Er nahm seine Gitarre von den Schultern und drückte sie ihr in die Hand. Keiner glaubte so richtig, dass sie es wirklich schaffen könnte.

**Kapitel 34: Schwingen der Freiheit**

„Ach und noch etwas Jungs. Tut mir leid, wenn da ein paar Noten mit drinnen sind, die nicht hinein gehören. Leider stehen die Texte eurer Leider nicht im Internet, so war es nicht sehr einfach." Sie schien ihnen nur gesagt zu haben, dass sie auf der Gitarre spielen würde aber nicht welches Lied. Sie reagierten etwas geschockt aber auch gespannt. „Sicher, dass du dich hier nicht blamieren wirst?" wollte Jack nochmals wissen. Sie legte die Gitarre um ihre Schultern und nahm sie in die Hand.  
_Eine Gibson SG von Ethan, so eine hatte ich noch nie in der Hand. Man konnte den Unterschied schon allein am Gewicht spüren, doch der Klang ist einfach einzigartig_

Sie legte eine Hand auf die Seiten, die andere legte sie so, wie der Erste Ton hätte sein müssen. Das allein beeindruckte die Band natürlich noch nicht. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Chaos, sie wollte einfach nur gut genug sein. Sie wollte ihren Wunsch, den richtigen, auch erfüllt haben. Doch schon allein die Tatsache, dass sie nun bei ihnen stand und sie ihr ihren Wunsch wirklich gewährten. Sie hätte in Ohnmacht fallen können. Gerade noch rechtzeitig brachte sie sich selbst runter. Sie musste gut spielen, ja, aber was würde es ihr etwas bringen, wenn sie keinen Spaß daran haben würde.  
Die dachte allein an das Lied von eben und ihr Körper bebte vor Freude. Sie ließ es so lange wirken, bis ihr Körper von allein spielte. Jack, Ethan und die anderen aus der Band nahmen vor Schreck einen Schritt Abstand. Sie konnte es wirklich. Sie konnte ihren Song nachspielen. Das konnte noch nie jemand, noch nie! „Kannst du auch singen?" wollte Jack unbedingt wissen. „Vielleicht ein wenig." untertrieb sie es. „Dann versuche es einfach. Ich helfe auch!" versprach er und sang drauf los. Alle schnappten sich ihre Instrumente und spielten ihren berühmtesten Song 'Music Sky'.  
Sie getraute sich jedoch nicht, denn eigentlich gehörte sie ja zu einer ganz anderen Band. Der Bassist kam ihr so nahe, dass er ihr ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „Du wirst deinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen. Wir geben dir die Gitarren, versprochen!" „Also hat es gereicht? Konnte ich euch überzeugen?" wollte sie noch wissen. „Da fragst du noch, schau in die Menge. So haben sie schon lang nicht mehr getobt." „Muss ich denn singen? Ich mag es nicht, weil ich zu einer anderen Band gehöre." erkläre sie ihm. Er schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.  
Zum schluss ließen sie nochmals sie etwas spielen, etwas aus ihren eigenen Liedern, ihr eigenes Lied. „Das so ein kleines, hübsches Mädchen wie sie so spielen kann, ungl…" Jack konnte einfach nicht mehr weiter sprechen, als er ihre Stimme hörte. Wie hypnotisiert sang sie einfach mit. Dabei schloss sie fast ihre Augen. Sie wirkte so erleichtert, fühlte sich so gut, so geborgen, so frei!  
„Unglaublich!" rutschte aus jedem heraus. „Super Stiel, super Stimme und dann auch noch … sie hat sie auch, diese Flügel. Nur ihre Sind noch viel größer als unsere." fiel Ethan auf. Sie schienen dieses Gefühl zu kennen, in welchen sie ihre Hände einfach nur ausstrecken müssten und sich dem Himmel so nahe vorkamen. Das waren sie, das war ihre Bedeutung, die Bedeutung der … „Der Schwingen der Freiheit! " Jack's Lächeln ging fast erleichterte sich. Als wäre ihm eine große Last abgenommen worden, doch dann sagte er, „Es gibt sie also doch noch, die richtigen, echten, freien Musiker!" Die anderen aus der Gruppe nickten nur. Sie waren sprachlos, doch spielten dann einfach mit.

**Kapitel 35: nur ein paar Stunden mit der kleinen Schwester**

Als sie nun ach dieses Lied vorbei war, forderte die Menge mehr, immer und immer mehr. Die Kleine jedoch sprang einfach vom Festzugwagen herunter. Dieser war fast zwei Meter groß. „Wir treffen uns dann beim Musikgeschäft! Vergiss es nicht!" meinte Ethan noch, dann war sie auch schon weg.  
Sie machte richtige Freudensprünge, die ganze Zeit über. Da hat sie in der ganzen Aufregung selbst die Autogrammkarten vergessen. Trotzdem verschwand ihr grinsen einfach nicht. Dann tauchte wieder ihre Familie auf. „Wo warst du denn eben?" „Ach ähm … nirgends. Ich habe mir nur einen der Festwagen vom nahen angesehen." vertuschte sie es wieder. „Kann ich mich ein wenig umsehen. Ich kann auch Ava mitnehmen, wenn ihr wollt." Sofort klammerte sie sich an ihr fest. „Oh ja, ich möchte mit Schwesterherz mit!" „Okay, wenn ihr möchtet. Na los, macht euch auf den Weg." vertraute ihr Vater ihnen mal.

Sofort machten sie sich auf den Weg. Misami trog die ganze Zeit über ein Kopftuch. Damit konnte sie ihre Ohren gut verstecken, nur für ein geschultes Auge ging das nicht, denn die kleinen Spitzen schauten noch immer hervor. „Misa! Können wir da mal ran. Da kann man sicher lose ziehen." bettelte ihre kleine Schwester. Es war wirklich wie auf einem Rummelplatz. Sie willigte ein.  
Den halben Tag lang wollte sie nur soetwas machen oder mit ihrer großen Schwester spielen. Doch schon Mittag wurde die kleine müde. Misa nahm sie auf ihren Rücken und lief einfach weiter. Sie waren trotz der vielen Stunde, in denen sie keine Pause machten, noch lange nicht durch. Es gab noch so viele Dinge bei denen sie nicht waren. „Hey Ava, wir müssen mal zu ein paar Freunden. Der Umzug ist vorbei und sie wollten sich mit mir treffen." Verschlafen hob sie ihren Kopf. „Klar doch, gern!" Dadurch musste Misa jedoch nur lachen. Ihre Schwester konnte kaum noch richtig sprechen, wollte aber unbedingt zu ihnen.  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde liefen sie. „Ava?" sprach sie sie wieder an, diesmal viel ruhiger, leiser. „Ja?" „Ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen, ja! Lass mich nicht allein." flehte sie nun. „Misa … nein, ich werde dich nicht allein lassen." versprach sie. „Danke!" gab sie nur noch von sich. Sie wollte jetzt endlich mal zum Musikgeschäft.  
Da angekommen, war noch keiner da. Sie quälte ihre Schwester von ihrer Schulter. Dann setzte sie sich und nahm sie auf ihren Schoß. Die Kleine legte ihren Kopf auf den Arm ihrer großen Schwester. „Hey du, tut uns leid, dass wir so spät hier sind." wurde sie von weitem begrüßt. Sie hatten Mützen auf und andere Klamotten an.  
Ethan trug als einziger etwas bei sich, drei Tasche für Gitarren. Sie hätte vor Freude aufspringen können. „Kommt mit, ich muss sie erstmal wo anders verstauen." Sie nahm ihre Schwester auf die Arme und lief geradewegs ins Geschäft. „Hey guter Mann, könnte ich ein paar Gitarren hier abstellen? Ich werde sie später auch wieder abholen, versprochen!" wollte sie wissen. Sie sprach sehr leise. Als der Mann das kleine Mädchen auch bemerkte, wurde er genauso leise. „Klar doch, liebend gern." Die Winged Skulls stellten sie in einem hinteren Raum ab und beschrifteten die Taschen mit einem weißen Marker.  
Als sie wieder nach vorn kamen, war ihre Schwester endlich wach. Sie gingen nach draußen und liefen etwas durch die Gegend. „Die Autogramme sind auf den Gitarren schon drauf. Ach und du hast die Karten vergessen!" belustigte sich der Drummer. „Ja, ist mir dann auch aufgefallen!" Direkt vor ihr hielt er jedoch inne. Er starrte sie seltsam an. Sie wurde mit der Zeit rot. „Warum trägst du eigentlich dieses Kopfband? Es passt nicht zu dir." interessierte sich Jack dafür. „Es ähm … also ich …

**Kapitel 36: verspielter Sänger – unerkanntes Idol**

ich brauch es." brachte sie nur raus. Doch der Drummer war schneller. Er starrte die ganze Zeit darauf, denn er bemerkte die flauschigen Spitzen. Er zog ihr das Band einfach vom Kopf. Das Grinsen der Band wurde noch deutlicher als vorher. „Das gibt es ja nicht!" staunte Ethan. Ihre kleine Schwester lachte einfach nur. „Hör auf zu lachen, Dummkopf!" Sie versuchte wieder krampfhaft ihre Ohren unter ihren Haaren zu vergraben. Es sah einfach zu niedlich aus. Jack zog sie an sich heran und drehte sie um, son konnte sie ihn nicht mal ansehen.  
Wie ein kleiner, verspielter Junge fuhr er ihr über die Ohren. „So niedlich!" gab er in einem viel zu hohem Ton von sich. Misami musste lachen, genauso wie seine Band. „Tja, da ist unser kleiner Jacky wieder! Der wird sicher nie erwachsen aber recht hat er schon!" stimmte Ethan ihm zu. Auch die anderen nickten. Misami versuchte sich noch immer zu befreien, hatte durch ihr Gelächter aber keine Kraft dazu. Die Jungs ließen ihn einfach weiter spielen. „Hey Mädchen, was hältst du davon, wenn wir in Kontakt bleiben?" Sie überlegte gar nicht lange. Die Handynummern mit dem größten Idolen austauschen, einfach traumhaft!  
Inzwischen liefen sie zusammen durch die Gegend. Sie erfuhren auch ihren Namen und die ihrer Band. Natürlich konnten sie etwas damit anfangen, sie sahen ja auch manchmal fern. Sie bemerkten gar nicht, wie sie über eine der beliebtesten Bands der Gegend sprachen. Noch dazu, weil die 4 ganz in der Nähe war. Misa durfte sich ihr Kopftuch endlich wieder um machen, doch lang dann auch wieder nicht. Jack hielt es nicht lang aus, ohne die kleinen, süßen Ohren anzufassen. Er zog ihr das Stirnband vom Kopf und fiel schon fast über sie her. Als sie aufschrie und doch dabei kicherte, wollte er sie einfach nur noch als Kuscheltier mit auf Tour nehmen. „Jetzt hör schon auf damit, hör auf!" bettelte sie stets.

Irgendwann fing Castiel dieses Gekreische an zu nerven. Er drehte sich endlich mal um, um zu sehen welches Kind da die ganze Zeit lachte. Doch dann hielt er inne. Die Wut stieg in ihm rasend schnell. Er spürte in jedem teil seines Körpers, wie sehr er den Kerl dafür nieder geschlagen hätte, bis er hätte nicht mehr aufstehen können.  
Misami hatte jetzt nicht nur mit Jacky, das ist sein Spitzname, zu kämpfen, sondern auch mit ihrer kleinen Schwester. Sie wollte unbedingt nochmals Bälle werfen. „Jetzt hört endlich auf, alle beide. Ich bin weder Spielzeug, noch Kuscheltier, noch Geldautomat!" Die ganze Gruppe musste lachen. „Hey Misa, ich geh mal schnell mit der Kleinen, ja?" „Danke, ich kann gar nicht glauben dass er …" Sie zeigte auf den Sänger. „ … der beliebtere von euch beiden ist." „Tja, und wir konnten nicht glauben, dass du so gut bist." erklärte der Drummer laut und deutlich. Dabei fuhr er sich mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen, als hätte sie sonst was getrieben.  
Der Rotschopf begriff einfach nicht, wie sie mit solchen Kerlen rumhängen konnte oder wie sie zu denen gefunden hat. Er wusste nur, dass er solche Anspielungen bis aufs Mark nicht ausstehen konnte. Er erkannte Jack nicht mal. 'Dieser Kerl' umklammerte sie die ganze Zeit so fest er nur konnte. Dabei geriet er nur all zu oft gegen ihre Brust. Er nahm es nicht mal für voll und strich ihr einfach weiter an den Ohren rum. „Komm mit mir, bitte, bitte, bitte! Ich will dich in meinem Bett haben!" kam dann auch noch von ihm.  
Da hielt Castiel einfach nicht mehr still. Er wollte diese Kerle nur noch von ihr weg bekommen. Es wäre ja kein wunder, dass sie vergewaltigt werden würde, bei einem solchen Umgang. Mit strammen schritten hielt er auf sie zu. Im selben Moment kam auch ihre Schwester wieder zurück. Sie hielt ein riesiges, flauschiges Kuscheltier in der Hand. „Misa, Misa wir waren beim Schießstand. Er ist genauso gut wie du." rutschte ihm raus. „Du kannst schießen?" Sie grinste etwas nervös und meinte, „Ähm, ja … zwangsweise irgendwie schon." Daraufhin konnte er sich nicht mehr zurück halten. „DU bist einfach die beste Braut der Welt!" platzte aus Ethan heraus, doch leider im falschen Moment.

Castiel tauchte gerade hinter ihnen auf. Sie verwechselten ihn schon mit dem Teufel höchst persönlich. „Nehmt endlich eure Pfoten von ihr! Haben Leute wie ihr nichts anderes zu tun als ein Kind zu nerven." Jack ließ sie nur ungern los. „Sie ist zum knuddeln süß!" protestierte er kindlich. Castiel griff nur einmal an seinen Arm und drückte zu. Man konnte es selbst in einer Entfernung von 3 Metern knacken hören. Der Mann verzog sein Gesicht vor Schmerzen, doch ließ noch immer nicht locker.  
„Komm jetzt, wir haben es gar nicht eingeplant so lange zu bleiben. Unser Bus ist sicher schon längst da. Du weißt wie wütend unser Manager werden kann!" mischte sich auch der Bassist mit ein. „Okay, aber wehe du gehst nicht ran, wenn wir anrufen!" regte er sich jetzt schon auf. Dann endlich nahm er seine 'dreckigen Pfoten', laut Castiel, von ihr. Als er mit seiner Band schon ging, rief Misa nochmal „Hey Jacky gib mir mein Kopftuch wieder!"

Castiel stand wie angewurzelt da. Der junge Mann drehte sich um und hob mit seinem Mittelfinger seiner linken Hand sein Cappy ein Stück hoch. „Meinst du etwa das hier?" Sie musste ihn nur wütend anstarren, da wusste er Bescheid. Er konnte es ihr nicht mal zuwerfen, da klaute Demon es ihm auch schon aus der Hand. Auch Ethan drehte sich nochmals um. „Hey Engel, wehe wir sehen dich nicht auf den großen Bühnen wieder!" Dann wurden sie von den Menschenmengen verschlungen.  
Castiel bekam kaum noch Luft nachdem was er eben getan hat. „Das war jetzt aber nicht wirklich … der Jack, oder?" Misa hockte sich nach unten und nahm ihr Kopfband entgegen. Gleich darauf blickte sie wieder nach oben. „Dazu sage ich lieber mal nichts!" „Warum hast du mir das denn nicht gleich gesagt!" ließ er seinen Frust nun an ihr aus. Demon schleckte ihr wieder etwas über ihr Gesicht. „Hey Misa, steh lieber auf. Die Kerle glotzen schon." riet ihr ihre kleine Schwester. Warum musste sie das auch gerade von ihr hören?

**Kapitel 37: verletztes Kätzchen**

Das Katzenmädchen getraute sich gar nicht mehr ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie nahm eine Hand schüchtern vor ihre Nase, womit sie auch ihre leichte röte versuchte zu verdeckten. Ihr Herz pochte wieder wie Wild. Diesmal jedoch nur aus Angst.  
_Ich habe wirklich gehofft, dass ihnen mein Outfit nicht auffallen würde oder dass sie zumindest nichts dazu sagen würden._  
Sie stand noch nervöser wieder auf, denn er schien es endlich bemerkt zu haben. Dabei rückte sein eben noch vorherrschendes Problem in den Hintergrund. Trotz ihres Versuches ihres Wangen zu verdecken, klappte es nicht. Ihre Haut war einfach zu hell, man merkte es immer. Ihr Kopf richtete sich auf den Boden, doch sie sah zu ihm. Er mochte es noch nie wenn ihn ein Mädchen von unten ansah.  
Es wirkte fast immer traurig oder schüchtern, im schlimmsten Falle hieße das Zurückhaltung. Auch die anderen aus der Band kamen nun näher heran. „Wow! Soetwas hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut." rutschte aus Crown heraus. Auch der Drummer staunte, Lysander jedoch schien es schlimmer getroffen zu haben. Er meinte, er wolle sich etwas zu trinken holen. Doch seine Kumpels sahen die extreme Röte auf seinen Wangen bis hin zu seinen Ohren. Der einzige Kommentar, „Geh dich ruhig abkühlen!" Die beiden lachten und er verschwand. Sie sah Castiel nun noch viel nervöser in die Augen.

„Barbiepuppe!" fiel ihm nur ein. Sie kniff die Augen zu und versenkte ihren Kopf komplett hinter ihrer Hand. Sie schien sich über irgendetwas zu ärgern. „Für soetwas kann ich Mama gar nicht leiden!" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Sie klang ziemlich verletzt. Der Rotschopf hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sie damit so fertig machen könnte. Dabei versuchte er selbst doch auch nur mit dieser Situation zurecht zu kommen. Seine Gedanken gingen wahrscheinlich um einiges weiter als die von Lys, da war er sich schon fast sicher.

Er träumte davon, wenn nicht jetzt, sie spätestens heute Abend wieder zu sich nehmen zu können. Er hätte sie wenigstens beim TV sehen davon überzeugen wollen, dass er nicht so wäre, wie sie immer dachte. Er hätte versucht ihr näher zu können, so nahe, dass er sie hätte küssen können. Ganz langsam hätte er sie zurück ins Sofa gedrückt und sich über sie gelehnt. Er stellte es sich gern vor, wie sie sich dabei versuchte zu wehren, es aber nicht klappen würde. Es ging ihm schon wieder zu weit, nur deswegen sagte er das.

Mit letzten Gedanken drehte er sich einfach von ihr weg. Das war der größte Fehler den er hätte machen können. Ihre Augen wurden groß und es bildeten sich kleine Tränen. _Ich hasse Mama dafür. Sie macht mir nun auch schon meine Freundschaften kaputt._Sie drehte sich ebenfalls weg, doch ging dann ihre eigenen Wege. Sie lief so schnell sie nur konnte. Der Rotschopf drehte sich verwundert um. Da sah er schon nur noch ihren Rücken und die kleinen Tränen, die nach hinten weg getragen wurden. In diesem Licht glitzerten sie in allen Farben. Er begriff nicht wie sie so darauf reagieren konnte.  
Als wäre das noch nicht genug, stieß sie im rennen auch noch gegen Amber. „Was willst du denn hier? Wegen dir ist jetzt mein schöner Kimono verschmutzt! Das wirst du noch bereuen, Missgeburt!" Misa stand einfach wieder auf und rannte weiter weg. Da lief sie auch schon direkt dem nächsten in die Arme. „Hey Misa, was ist los?" Sein schwarzes Haar wehte ihr direkt gegen die Stirn.  
Er hielt sie noch immer fest, da sie sonst mit Sicherheit wieder umgefallen wäre. „Leigh? Was tust du hier?" „Meine Freundin suchen, und du? Ach her je, das sieht gar nicht gut aus. Was ist denn passiert?" „Ach nichts, ist nicht so schlimm. Außerdem ist es nicht dein Problem, suche lieber weiter nach Rosalia." versuchte sie ihn abzuwimmeln. Er jedoch setzte sich auf eine Bank und sie daneben. „Erzähl schon, Rosalia hat zeit. Ich kann Mädchen nicht weinen sehen." verlange er behutsam.  
Sie fing dann wirklich an zu reden. „Es hört sich doof an aber Castiel hat mich einfach nur als Barbiepuppe bezeichnet. Ich kann diesen Begriff auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Es bringt alle Erinnerungen an meine Vergangenheit wieder rauf. Das hängt nicht nur im Zusammenhang mit Amber, die ich eben so wenig leiden kann. Weißt du, da gab es viele Männer die einen als Püppchen bezeichnet haben. Sie haben einen dann geschlagen und versucht einen anzufassen. Es war ihnen egal ob man das wollte oder nicht." Er nahm sie nochmals in die Arme. „Ist schon gut, das war sicher nicht schön. Aber weißt du, ich glaube, Castiel hat das nicht so gemeint. Er scheint dich sehr gut leiden zu können." Diese Nachricht warf sie vollkommen aus der Bahn aber …

**Kapitel 38: kurzes Date, gleich zweimal!**

Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und antwortete, „Davon merkt man nicht gerade viel. Ich glaube sogar es ist eher das Gegenteil. Ach, was solls. Das heute war wahrscheinlich einfach nur etwas zu viel für mich. Erst dieser Auftritt, dann meine kleine Schwester und dann noch Jack, der mich die ganze Zeit nich los lassen wollte. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit über nur gestreichelt." Perplex brachte er nur, „Gestreichelt, wie das? Besser gesagt wo?" zustande. Sie wurde knallrot bei dieser Frage. „Nicht so!" beruhigte sie ihn sofort. Dann nahm sie ihr blaues Kopftuch ab, aber auch nur kurz. Selbst Leigh wurde bei diesem Anblick zu einem Kind, kontrollierte sich aber.  
„Ich glaube, ich werde mich einfach bei ihm entschuldigen. Meine Reaktion war vollkommen übertrieben. Was denkst du?" „Du musst nicht mal etwas dazu sagen. Tu einfach so, als wäre nichts passiert." Endlich beruhigte sie sich. „Danke, vielen Dank. Jetzt werde ich dir aber auch helfen. Wo würde sie denn am liebsten hin gehen?" „Irgendwo wo es etwas süßes gibt oder bei Stofftieren oder so. Soetwas liebst sie." Misami lächelte ihn von unten an. Es wirkte unsicher. „Vielleicht reagiert sie ja darauf." gleich darauf nahm sie das Tuch wieder ab. Leigh fing laut an zu lachen. „Ja, ein versuch wäre es wert." brachte er noch im lachen raus. Das steckte auch sie zum lachen an.  
Dann erhoben sie sich und wurden endlich tätig. Sie suchten den ganzen Platz nach ihr ab. Dabei kamen sie nicht aus dem reden raus. Sie fing wieder an von Rosalias aussehen zu schwärmen. Sie wollte endlich mal wissen wie er das wirklich sah. Und siehe da, er biss an. Er zeigte endlich mal seine wahren Gefühle zu ihr. Dabei stellte sich raus, er konnte es kaum in Worte fassen. „Du kennst doch die Lieder von Lys oder? Er schrieb mir auch mal ein paar Gedichte als ich mich mit ihr zerstritten hatte." Misami fand das richtig süß. Irgendwie war es richtig nett mit ihm zusammen herum zu laufen. Sie verstanden sich wirklich gut. Solange sie sprachen, so lange schämte sie sich auch nicht für ihre Katzenohren.  
Bei einer kurzen Pause holte er ihr etwas zu trinken. Da sie einer Katze ähnelte, besorgte er einfach etwas Milch. Wer hätte das gedacht, sie stand voll drauf! Dann holte er auch noch etwas Melonenbrot für beide. Irgendwie konnte er nicht anders als ihr selbst beim essen zuzuschauen. Sie biss so genüsslich hinein, als hätte sie noch nie etwas gegessen. Immerhin schien es ihr ja zu schmecken. Das freute auch ihn.  
Misami sah kurze Zeit später einfach an ihm vorbei. Dabei entdeckte sie Rosa. „Hey Leigh, würdest du dir etwas zutrauen?" „Was?" „Kannst du tanzen? Den Rest erkläre ich dir dann." Er sagte zu noch bevor er mehr wusste. Auf der Fläche erklärte sie ihm dann alles. Erst wollte er noch absagen, doch sie ließ es jetzt nicht mehr zu. Es waren zum Glück nur irgendwelche Standardtänze, die konnte er noch. Verwundert war er allerdings als sie es schon fast besser konnte als er. „Tanzen ist fast wie Musik. Man kann zeigen was man kann, ganz ohne Gewalt." erklärte sie ihm, als er sie fragend ansah.  
Ihr Plan ging wirklich auf. Ein paar Freundinnen von Rosa machten sie auf das Pärchen aufmerksam. Daraufhin stapfte sie wütend zu ihnen rüber. „Was wird denn das Leigh? Liebst du mich wirklich nicht mehr?" wollte sie verletzt wissen. Das Kätzchen zwinkerte ihm mit einem Auge zu und ließ ihn freiwillig los. Rosa sah leider alles, trotzdem war sie noch sauer. Zum ersten mal zeigt er ihr seine Gefühle. Der edle Junge nahm seine Freundin in die Arme und zog sie ganz nahm an sich heran. „Ich will nur dich, weil ich dich liebe!" Dann gab er ihr einen heißen Kuss. Zu der Zeit verdrückte sich die Blondine lieber.

Sie wurde jedoch gleich vom nächsten aufgehalten. Sein hübsches lächeln zog sie magisch an. „Hey Nath, warum bist du denn allein hier?" „Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Die Aktion mit Leigh eben war ziemlich riskant." „Hat aber funktioniert. Sag mal, wenn du eben nichts zu tun hast …" Sie sah ihn schon fast erwartend an. Er nickte und stieß sich von der Theke weg. Beide setzten sich wieder in Bewegung. Sie liefen die ganze Meile entlang.  
Eigentlich wollte Nathaniel ja wieder wütend auf sie sein, weil sie lieber mit anderen Kerlen unterwegs war als mit ihm, doch wie konnte er das? Immer wenn er es vor hatte, legte sie eine lächeln auf wobei er nur schmelzen konnte. Außerdem fragte er sie ja gar nicht, ob sie mit ihm hier her kommen wollte. Eigentlich freute er sich sogar, da sie etwas Zeit für ihn fand auch ohne Verabredung.  
Nach einer halben Stunde schwiegen sie kurz. Nathaniel hatte Hunger. Er holte sich schnell etwas. Dabei ließ er das Mädchen ganz allein stehen. Nach einer Minute lief sie ihm nach. Er bewegte sich nur ganz leicht, als sie sich gegen seinen Rücken warf und sich mit beiden Händen an seinem Shirt festkrallte. Sie versteckte ihren Kopf und zog noch etwas mehr an seinem Shirt. Er aß noch immer. Vorher wollte er sich nicht umdrehen. Die Blondine gab ein krampfhaft zurückgehaltenes, ängstliches zischen von sich.  
Gleich nach dem Essen drehte er sich um. „Tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich da nicht so einfach stehen lassen sollen. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass diese Kerle ihre Augen nicht bei sich behalten können." entschuldigte er sich und nahm sie kurz in die Arme. Die vorbeiziehenden Männer blickte er einfach nur böse an und schon suchten sie sich ein anderes Opfer. Als sie sich beruhigte, ließ sie ihn auch wieder los.

**Kapitel 39: bewegender Moment – zerbrochenes Herz**

Die Band machte auch noch ihre Runde. Sie suchten mehr oder weniger nach Misa, hatten aber auch ihren Spaß. Dabei kamen sie auf die gleiche Meile wie das Pärchen eben ist. Bei so vielen Leuten war es jedoch unmöglich sich zu treffen.  
Es sagte lieber keiner etwas dazu. Sie setzten ihre Tour einfach nur fort. Mitten drinnen klammerte sie sich wieder an seinen Arm, sah ihn aber nicht an. Er nahm gleichzeitig ihre Hand. Dann beugte er sich leicht zu ihr runter, bis er fast ihr Ohr mit seinen weichen Lippen berührte. „Keine Sorge, dich fasst heute sicher keiner mehr an!" hauchte er in hinein. Sie fühlte sich sofort geborgen und sicher. „Danke!" hauchte sie zurück.  
Der blonde Junge beugte sich wieder nach oben und lief weiter. Ab da an blieben sie Hand in Hand. Sie drückte immer wieder etwas mehr zu, wenn sie wieder von gierigen Blicken verfolgt wurde. Ihren Ohren senkte sie schon vor Angst. Trotzdem vertraute sie ihrem Freund. Doch siehe da, wer hätte das gedacht. Lysander und die anderen bemerkten sie!

Nach einer Weile blieb Nathaniel einfach stehen. Sie drehte sich irritiert zu ihm. Ihr bester Freund wurde nun auch rot. „Warte mal kurz. Du meintest, ich hätte etwas gut bei dir. Dann lass dir das bitte gefallen! Wehr dich einfach nicht." bettelte er. Dabei konnte er sie nicht mal ansehen. Er drehte sich nun voll zu ihr und zog sie verlangend zu sich.  
„Hey sehr mal, Nathaniel getraut sich heute Abend ziemlich viel, meint ihr nicht." machte sich Crown darüber lustig. Alle sahen nun in dessen Richtung. Er zog sie eben an sich heran und klammerte einen Arm fest. Misami wehrte sich nicht mal. Er kam ihr mit seinem Kopf verdächtig nahe und dann auch mit seinen Lippen. Sie sah noch immer nach unten. Doch Nath wusste wie er das ändern konnte. Er krümmte seinen Zeigefinger und legte diesen Flach unter ihr Kinn. Gang langsam, leicht, zaghaft drückte er dagegen.  
So hob sie endlich mal ihr Köpfchen. „Hey, ich habe doch gesagt gefallen lassen und nicht wehren! Denk nicht weiter an ihn." hauchte er nochmals in ihr Ohr. Er erschien ihr zum ersten mal in einem ganz anderem Licht. In dieser Situation wurde er sogar zu einer dominanten Person. Er wirkte wirklich groß und ging doch zärtlich mit ihr um. Noch bevor sie sich aus ihren Gedanken befreite küsste der blonde Junge sie ganz leicht. Dann tat er es wieder, etwas verlangender und auch noch ein drittes mal. „Na geht doch!" lobte er sie schon fast, dann entfernte er sich.  
Castiel wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde wütender als er das sah. Doch irgendetwas in ihm fühlte sich schwer, träge, müde an. Er hatte nicht mal mehr Lust sich zu bewegen. Seine Augenlider wurden träge, er sah einfach nur weg. Der weißhaarige machte sich langsam richtige Sorgen um seinen Freund. Er schien langsam aber sicher an dieser Situation zu verzweifeln. „Gehen wir lieber!" schlug er vor. Dabei drehte er sich zu den anderen Beiden um. Als er nun Castiel nach seiner Meinung fragen wollte, war dieser weg. Wo war er nur hin?  
Schließlich und letztendlich ließ Nathaniel auch ihre Hand los und wollte gehen. „Vergiss nicht deine Überraschung!" waren seine letzten Worte. Sie erinnerte sich nur wage an die Worte ihrer Mutter, doch er hatte recht. Sie versprach ihr eine Überraschung. Warum nur wusste Nathaniel davon?Haben sie sich wohl abgesprochen?

**Kapitel 40: Freudenfest?**

_Was war mit Castiel nur los. Anfangs habe ich sie auch nicht gesehen aber als er ging … er sah irgendwie fertig aus. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm sprechen. Irgendetwas scheint ja zwischen den beiden nicht so zu funktionieren. Er wird mir sicher nicht sagen was aber … vielleicht kann man ihn ja doch irgendwie aufmuntern._  
Misami wollte nun mal die Jungs fragen, was mit Casi los sei. Also ging sie zu ihnen. „Hey, habt ihr das eben gesehen?" wollte sie nervös wissen. „Und wie! Hast du was mit ihm am laufen?" Das Katzenmädchen war richtig perplex. „N-N-Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich sehe ihn nur als guten Freund an. Er hatte mir doch geholfen meine Stimme wieder zu bekommen. Dafür hatte er etwas gut bei mir. Bei versprechen mache ich keinen Rückzieher, egal was es betrifft!" erklärte sie ihnen. Richtig, genau so lernten sie sie auch kennen. Bisher hat sie alles getan was sie sich vornahm.  
„Ist Castiel eigentlich immer noch sauer, weil ich in dieser Woche nicht mit euch geprobt habe?" „Was? Wie kommst du denn darauf?" wollte nun auch der Drummer wissen. „Weil er so wütend wirkte, noch schlimmer als sonst. Oder lag es an Nathaniel?" „Richtig. Du weißt doch, dass sie sich nicht leiden können." „Tut mir leid. Hätte ich gewusst, dass ihr hier seit … Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sie sich nochmals. Wieder knickten ihre Ohren nach vorn ab. Sie fühlte sich Schuldig, als hätte sie etwas falsches getan. „Bleib einfach bei uns. Er wird schon zurück kommen." schlug Crown vor.  
Sie blieb natürlich, um sich entschuldigen zu können. Es gab auch eine menge Attraktionen auf diesem Platz. Zwei Achterbahnen wurden aufgebaut und auch ein Riesenrad. Die Freunde probierten alles durch. Misami hielt bei den Achterbahnen fast immer nur ihren Kimono zusammen. Da Castiel nicht da war, nutzt Lysander gleich mal die Gelegenheit. In den Achterbahnen setzte er sich immer zu ihr. Sie hatte keine Angst, trotzdem, einen Versuch war es ja wohl wert. In diesen Situationen legte Lys sogar mal seine edle Maske beiseite. Gerade beim Autoscooter wurde er fast wieder zum Kind. Sie saß bei ihm, ließ aber immer ihn fahren. Seine Freunde freuten sich sehr endlich mal wieder das kleine Kind zu Gesicht zu bekommen was auch in ihm steckte.  
Dann wollten sie zum Riesenrad. „Hey Leute, ich bleibe lieber hier. Mir wird schon langsam schlecht." redete das Kätzchen sich raus. „Okay, dann machen wir halt eine Pause." schlug der Drummer vor. Misami gefiel dies jedoch gar nicht. Sie musste es wohl oder übel mitmachen. Sie versuchte sich zwar selbst nach dem Kartenkauf rauszureden, aber es zeigte keine Wirkung bei den Jungs. Dann stiegen sie ein. Als es nur leicht hin und her schwankte wollte sie schon wieder raus.  
Keiner erkannte was in ihr vorging. Als sie erstmal drinnen saß dachte sie, es könnte ja doch ziemlich angenehm werden. Die Jungs unterhielten sich die ganze Zeit über, lachten oder piesackten sich, so dass sie am Ende wieder lachten. Dann ging die Fahr los. Misami zuckte sofort zusammen und verharrte. Dann jedoch ließ Crown einen Kommentar, den sie nicht mehr so einfach tolerieren konnte. „wow, dieses Riesenrad ist wirklich hoch. Es sind mindestens 30 Meter, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr!"  
Das Katzenmädchen wurde so nervös, dass sie ihre Hand einfach an die von Lysander klammerte. Sie drückte nervös immer wieder zu. Er erschrak sich sehr, doch wollte dann wissen was los sei. Auch die anderen beiden sahen endlich mal nach ihrer Verfassung. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, kniff ihre Augen vor Angst zu und unterdrückte die Tränen. Noch dazu gab sie ein verzweifeltes seufzen von sich. „Hast du etwa angst?" wollten alle zugleich wissen. Doch dabei fuhr sie nur wieder zusammen.  
Lysander kam endlich mal auf die Idee sie in die Arme zu nehmen. „Ich mag es einfach nur nicht so hoch zu sein und auch nicht in engen Räumen zu sitzen!" Im Klartext, Höhenangst! „Hey, es wird schon nichts passieren!" versuchte Crown sie zu beruhigen. „Das sagt ihr. Bei meinem Glück fliegt das Teil sicher gleich in die Luft!" vermutete sie zitternd. „Ach was, du musst dich nur beruhigen. Schau ruhig raus!" versuchte es auch mal Lysander. Sie hörte natürlich nicht. Doch sie erinnerte sich an etwas, was Nathaniel ihr mal verriet.

**Kapitel 41: Überraschung!**

Sie sollte nicht nach unten sehen, sondern einfach nur gerade aus. Außerdem liebte sie die vielen Farben an einem solchen Fest. Es sollte auch helfen, wenn man mit jemandem spricht, wenn diese Person angst hätte. „Sprecht über irgendetwas!" „Über was denn?" wollten alle wissen. „Mir egal, es soll angeblich helfen!" erklärte sie zitternd. Sie stammelten erst einfach nur irgendetwas vor sich hin. Dann schoss Crown die Frage einfach raus. „Ähm … äh … also, hattest du schonmal einen Freund?" Er redete so schnell, dass es anfangs keiner realisierte. Sie schauten ihn nur verwirrt an.  
Sie überlegte erst, doch antwortete dann, „Ja, einen einzigen. Danach nie mehr wieder. Es fehlte die passende Person dazu und naja, ich habe es mich einfach nicht mehr getraut." „Habt ihr euch geküsst, oder war da sogar mehr?" interessierte sich Castiel nun sehr dafür. Sie wurde schon jetzt etwas ruhiger. „N-Nein, nichts von beidem. Ich lasse es mir nur gefallen, wenn mich jemand küsst. Freiwillig Sex hatte ich auch noch nicht." „Warum wolltest du seit dem keinen Freund mehr?" fragte nun auch der Drummer. „Weil … ach egal, das lässt sich nicht so einfach erklären. Wie sieht es draußen aus?"  
Alle sahen hin. „Es sieht bunt aus, alles voller Farben und die verschiedensten Menschen laufen da rum. Jeder stand sieht anders aus." erklärte Lys verträumt. Es faszinierte ihn. Er nahm sein Notizblock heraus und fing an zu schreiben. Misami versuchte es, sie öffnete ganz langsam ihre Augen, sah aber nur gerade aus. Dann wagte sie es auch einen blick zur Seite zu werfen. Da erblickte sie als erstes Lysander. Er war so vertieft in sein Notizbuch, ihn hätte nichts mehr so schnell wecken können.  
Misami sah nun auch nach unten. So schlimm war es gar nicht mehr. Die Blondine schaute in alle Richtungen. Sie sahen aus wie Ameisen unter tausenden von Farben. Auch sie beeindruckte es. Nun verstand sie wie es dem weißhaarigem erging. In den Massen entdeckte sie auch etwas, was ihr sehr bekannt vor kam. Sie riss ihre Augen richtig auf. Inzwischen fühlte sie sich richtig wohl in der Gondel und sie stand auf.  
Festgeheftet an der Scheibe schauten auch die Jungs wieder zu ihr. In ihren Augen waren wieder Tränen. Sie muss jemanden oder etwas gesehen haben. „Ich will sofort hier raus!" meinte sie nur wieder. Diesmal jedoch viel zufriedener als erst. Es dauerte fast eine Minute eh sie unten hielten, doch für sie erschien es wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Dann öffneten sich die Türen. Ganz leise hauchte sie nur, „Sèi!" Es klang so erleichtert, so froh. Dann rannte sie einfach drauf los. In ihren Augen bildeten sich nochmals tausende von Tränen.

Immer wieder rief sie diesen Namen. „Sèi, Sèi, Sèi!" immer und immer wieder. Ihre Freunde folgten ihr natürlich. Sie wollten wissen was oder wer dieser Sèi war. Vor ihr tauchten viele Gestalten auf, doch sie suchte nach jemand bestimmten. Sie konnte ihn bereits hören. „Was machen wir denn nun hier, Mom! Mir ist langweilig!" beschwerte er sich.

Seine Mutter starrte schon eine Weile zum Riesenrad. Sie sah so erleichtert aus. Ihr lächeln machte ihm schon fast Angst.„Wir warten auf jemanden mein Süßer!" „Hör auf mich süßer zu nennen!" regte er sich trotzdem auf.  
Misami rannte noch immer. Es kam ihr vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Bis er endlich vor ihr auftauchte. Er saß in einem Rollstuhl fest, doch trotzdem erleichterte sie es. „Sèi!" rief sie nochmals so laut sie nur konnte. Ihre Tränen überschwemmten ihre Wangen. Der Junge drehte seinen Rollstuhl so um, dass er sie sehen konnte. Ihre Stimme kam ihm so bekannt vor. Es weckte Sehnsüchte in ihm. „Mama … ist das wirklich …" „Wir sagten dir doch, du bekämst heute eine Überraschung." Auch in seinen Augen bildeten sich Tränen. „Die ist euch wirklich gelungen!" schluchzte er. Der dunkelhaarige Junge öffnete seine Arme.

Misami rannte noch immer. Direkt vor ihm konnte sie nicht mal halten. Sie fiel dem Jungen im Rollstuhl geradewegs in die Arme. Sie umarmte ihn so fest sie nur konnte. Er war noch immer etwas perplex, doch als es verschwand, tat er es ihr gleich. „Sèi, oh bitte Sèi verzeih mir, bitte!" jammerte sie heiser. „Ich habe dich nie dafür gehasst, dir nie die Schuld dafür gegeben!" konnte er es ihr endlich sagen. Beiden kamen die Tränen, sie freuten sich so sehr darüber. Endlich kamen auch die anderen an. Sie sahen beide nur weinen.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten löste sie sich leicht, auch er tat das. „Jungs, ich habe euch doch von meinem Freund erzählt. Sèi … ich habe ihn damals …" „Schon gut!" hielt Lysander sie von weiteren Wahrheiten ab. Sie umarmte ihn nochmals. Sie war so erleichtert, er lebte. Nach mehr als 5 Jahren wachte er wieder aus dem Koma auf, von dem sie nichts wusste. Sein ganzer Körper strotze von Narben. Nur das Gesicht blieb frei, im Gesicht hatte er keine Schäden. Das war damals auch beim Mann in der U-Bahn so.  
Lysander ließ seine Chancen sofort unter gehen. Er wollte es auch gar nicht mehr versuchen, selbst wenn die beiden keine Beziehung mehr führen würden und auch nicht weil er Angst vor ihr hatte. Er wollte sie einfach nicht dazu drängen, denn wenn er das tun würde, so wüsste er, dass sie daran zerbrechen würde. Misami weinte noch immer, selbst als Castiel wieder auftauchte. Anfangs wollte er gleich wieder verschwinden, doch ihre vielen Tränen weckten seine Neugierde. „Bitte, verzeih mir!" flehte sie noch immer weiter. „Ich sagte doch, ich habe dir nie die Schuld dafür gegeben. Es war ein Unfall, nein, es war sogar meine Schuld. Ich hätte dich zu nichts drängen dürfen. Mir war klar was geschehen könnte, deswegen … habe ich dir nie die Schuld für meinen Fasttod gegeben!" wiederholte er sich nochmals.  
Auch Ihre Mutter, kleine Schwester, ihr Vater und selbst Nathaniel tauchten auf. „Na, gefällt dir deine kleine Überraschung. Er wird schon bald wieder laufen können. Seine Rhea hat vor einer Woche begonnen." erklärte Nath. „Danke Leute, das ist wirklich eine tolle Überraschung!" Sie fragten erst gar nicht nach, ob sie wieder eine Beziehung mit ihm führen wollen würde. Es wäre mit Sicherheit ein nein.  
Dann verlangte sie auch noch etwas Zeit mit ihm allein sein. Er versuchte sie mit einem Lächeln glücklich zu stellen, doch das schien nicht mehr zu wirken. Also fragte er nach. „Hey, was hast du denn? Ist irgendetwas passiert?" „Nicht wirklich. Tschudligung aber ich habe dich eher als Ausrede missbraucht." „Inwiefern denn?" „Da ist so ein Freund, zumindest glaube ich das. Zur Zeit haut er eher vor mir aber, weiß Gott warum! Naja, ich möchte ihn zur Zeit einfach nicht in die Augen schauen. Jedenfalls noch nicht …" „Noch nicht?" „Ja, wir haben ein Ziel, also komm!" spornte sie ihn an.  
Sèi hat sie noch nie im Leben so feurig erlebt. Immer nur wollte sie allein sein und vor sich hin vegetieren. Jetzt schien sie ein ganz anderer, viel selbstbewusster Mensch zu sein. Obwohl sie sicher nein sagen würde und sie sich so lange nicht mehr sahen, so blieben seine Gefühle bis heute noch am Leben. Er wurde bei diesem starken Anblick richtig rot. Da er nicht hörte, stellte sie sich hinter ihn und schob den Stuhl vorwärts. Er regte sich lang darüber auf, eh er sich selbst wieder 'anschob'.  
Direkt vor dem Musikladen blieben sie stehen. Misami nahm alle drei Taschen mit und bedankte sich herzlichst beim freundlichen Mann. „Wofür benötigst du denn diese Taschen. Es muss ja wirklich viel passiert sein in letzter Zeit." „UND WIE!" schrie sie es aus sich heraus. „Wow, so begeistert. Dann erzähl mal." Sie bekam keine Chance zu verneinen, also erzählte sie alles. Sie wirkte so froh.

**Kapitel 42: Wiedergutmachung**

Sie lief langsam neben ihm her. Er versuchte sie die ganze Zeit über mit einem Lächeln glücklich zu machen.  
_Tja, da hätte ich ihm auch gleich alles aus meinem Tagebuch vorlesen können, denn da steht einfach ALLES drinnen._  
„Misa, ich glaube du solltest auftreten." Daraufhin drehte sie sich irritiert um. „Wie kommst du denn auf diese absurde Idee?" „Es scheint dich wirklich stark zu machen. Wenn du singst, dann kommt niemand mehr an dich heran. Ich glaube deine Familie würde es verstehen, wenn sie es sehen würden." „Tut sie nicht, naja außer vielleicht Ava. Mama und Papa wollen, dass ich trotzdem aufpasse." erklärte sie streng. Anschließend atmete sie mit geschlossenen Augen dreimal tief durch.  
„Kommst du nun?" rief diesmal Sèi zu ihr, denn er fuhr schon voraus. Mit allen drei Taschen folgte sie ihm. Bei ihren Freunden war Castiel schon längst wieder weg. „Was willst du denn mit den drei Taschen?" wollten alle verdutzt wissen. „Hey, erzähl ich euch später. Wo ist Castiel?" wollte sie außer Atem wissen, denn sie ist den ganzen Weg schonmal vor gerannt. „Keine Ahnung, er wollte allein sein. Was willst du denn von ihm?" „ Ich … Ich habe ihm versprochen etwas wieder gut zu machen. Weiß einer … in welche Richtung er gerannt ist?" keuchte sie noch immer. „In diese …" erklärte Lysander und zeigte dabei über seine Schulter. Sie wollte schon wieder weiter laufen, als sie nochmals inne hielt.

„Was ist?" „Crown, oder irgendeiner von euch … weiß einer wer aus er Band Winged Skulls Castiel am besten gefällt?" „Winged Skulls, da sind doch alle gut. Wir sind treue Fans. Ich glaube aber mich zu erinnern, dass er Ethan immer am besten fand." „Ist doch kein Wunder Lys, Casi ist genauso Gitarrist wie Ethan." meinte der Drummer. „Super, danke. Dann nehmt bitte die anderen beiden Taschen. Ach und noch nicht rein schauen!" flehte sie.

Gutgläubig überließ sie ihnen die Taschen und rannte davon. Alle standen perplex da. Sie wussten nicht was sie davon halten sollte. „Was meinte sie wohl mit, super? Und wieso dürfen wir nicht hinein schauen?" wollte Crown wissen. „Hey Leute, auf den Beiden Taschen sind zwei Unterschriften. Eine ist von Jack und die andere vom Bassisten." fiel Lys auf. Sie sahen sich irritiert an und öffneten gegen ihren Ratschlag die Taschen. Dann tauchte Castiel wieder auf, er kam aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung. „Was tust du denn noch hier?" wurde der Drummer aggressiv. „Was willst du denn von mir?" reagierte der Rotschopf böse. „Sie sucht nach dir und das schon seit einer Weile, so wie es scheint!"

Castiel konnte es nicht glauben. Seit wann suchte sie denn nach ihm? Wie angewurzelt stand er da. „Du regst dich ja immer noch nicht, jetzt mach schon!" wurde Lysander sauer. Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er lief ihr nach, doch fand sie nicht. Eben so wenig fand sie ihn. Nach einer Weile setzte sie sich sogar freiwillig ins Riesenrad, um ihn zu finden. „Ich habe heute nur Mist gebaut. Ständig ist er wütend weg gelaufen. Ich hoffe doch, dass ihn diese Gitarre wenigsten ein wenig gut stimmt." Nervös, etwas beängstigt und doch neugierig sah sie durch die Mengen. Sie sah hin und her.  
_Ich dachte mir immer zu, so ein Rotschopf wie er müsste doch leicht zu finden sein. Ich sage nur Irrtum!_  
Nach zwei Runden hatte sie die Nase voll. Irgendwo in einer Ecke setzte sie sich hin und schaute in die Menge. Ihre Ohren hingen wieder deprimiert nach vorn. Doch durch das leichte zucken hin und wieder, wirkte es richtig niedlich. Nach einer Weile sah sie nur wieder Leigh, bei ihm war Rosa. Sie kamen beide zu ihr. Rosalia war nicht mal böse, sie bedankte sich sogar bei ihr. „Wisst ihr wo Castiel hin ist?" wollte sie dann aufgeregt wissen. „Ja, er ist eben an uns vorbei gelaufen." berichtete Leigh irritiert.

„Wofür ist diese Tasche da?" interessierte sich Rosa. Misami stand auf. „Das ist eine Gibson SG von Ethan. Ich wollte sie ihm schenken, weil ich ihm heute so viel auf die Nerven gegangen bin." „Eine Was?" Leigh hingegen bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu. „Na lauf, lauf, lauf. Castiel wartet sicher irgendwo auf dich, denn er hat auch nach dir gefragt! Jetzt beeile dich endlich!" Sofort lief sie weiter und siehe da, vor ihr stand der Rotschopf.

„Castiel!" rief sie freudig nach ihm. Er wirkte nicht sehr begeistert sie zu sehen. Im Innern sah es jedoch schon wieder ganz anders aus. Bis vor einer Minute stand ihm auch noch die Sorge tief ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Komm mal mit! Bitte, bitte, nur dieses eine mal." flehte sie schon fast. Ohne zu zögern folgte er ihr. Sie verdeckte das Autogramm auf der Tasche perfekt. Auf einem hohen Berg ziemlich abseits des Festes blieb sie stehen. Man konnte von da aus gut auf das Fest sehen.  
„Was willst du hier oben?" Sie senkte sofort wieder ihre Ohren. „Was hast du?" wollte er nun doch besorgt wissen. „Tut mir leid, alles was heute passiert ist. Das war nicht so gemeint. Ich habe dich ziemlich oft verärgert so wie es aussieht." „Nur dafür schleppst du mich hier hoch?" reagierte er wieder genervt darauf. „Nicht ganz, da gibt es noch zwei Gründe." Sofort legte er sein hämisches grinsen auf.„Welche?" „Nicht soetwas, vergiss es, niemals!" regte sie sich über seine Gedankensprünge auf.  
Doch dann wurde sie rot und reichte ihm die Gitarrentasche, so dass er das Autogramm nicht sah. Dabei sah sie ihn nicht mal an. „Was soll ich denn mit deiner Gitarre?" „Sieh rein. Ich habe sie mehr oder weniger geschenkt bekommen." „Geschenkt?" Nun wurde er wirklich neugierig. Schon als er die Tasche umdrehte, sah er das Autogramm aber er wollte es nicht wahr haben, zumindest noch nicht. Dann öffnete er die Tasche. Sprachlos!

Misami hat sich inzwischen schon komplett weg gedreht. „Ich habe dir versprochen es wieder gut zu machen. Ich hoffe das reicht, wenn nicht, dann sag es mir bitte." „Eine Gibson GS von Ethan … ist das dein ernst? Das ist auch sicher keine Fälschung?" „Schon vergessen wer heute bei mir war. Ich habe mit ihnen auf der Parade gespielt und als ich meinen eigenen Songs spielen sollte, konnte ich es nicht lassen zu singen. Tut mir leid!" entschuldigte sie sich wieder. Dann wartete sie auf eine Reaktion.  
Als Castiel ihre Worte endlich für voll nahm, meinte er. „Ist das dein ernst?" reagierte er etwas zu böse, was diesmal nicht seine Absicht war. Noch ganz benebelt von dem was sie für ihn getan hat, schloss er wieder die Tasche und stand auf. „Weißt du, eigentlich habe ich wirklich nur nach einer Gitarre von Ethan gebeten und eventuell noch von Jack aber sie haben mir gleich für jeden etwas überlassen." erklärte sie ihm noch. Er war wirklich überwältigt.  
Castiel sprudelte richtig über vor Freude. Der Rotschopf kam ihr näher und fiel ihr von hinten um den Hals. Er schloss dabei seine Augen und spannte seinen Körper an. Vor Freude hätte er die ganze Welt umarmen können. „Danke, danke, danke, danke, danke! Für diese Gitarre vergebe ich dir alles. Ethan ist wirklich der beste, genauso wie du!" Ein Kompliment? Hat sie sich da eben auch wirklich nicht verhört?  
Nein, er hat es wirklich gesagt und hält sich dabei auch noch zurück. Misa wurde wieder rot. Er konnte die aufsteigende Wärme deutlich im Nacken spüren. Castiel spannte all seine Muskeln an. Sein Körper war wirklich umwerfend. Das machte ihr gerade aufkommende Verlangen nur noch schlimmer. Jetzt durfte das Katzenmädchen nur nicht auffliegen. Was sie nicht sah, seine Röte war noch viel viel schlimmer. Sie spürte nicht mal, dass auch ihm warm wurde und sie nur durch ein paar Bewegungen mit ihren süßen Ohren ihm schon den Kopf verdrehte.  
„Was ist nun der zweite Grund?" Sie befreite sich leicht aus seinem Griff und setzte sich an den Rand des felsigen Berges. „Tja, ich weiß nicht ob ich damit daneben gegriffen habe, aber mir ist aufgefallenm wie du immer in den Himmel starrst. Warts einfach ab." bat sie ihn. Er setzte sich direkt hinter sie und nahm sie wieder zwischen seine Beine. Er legte seine muskulösen Arme nun noch ein Stück fester um sie und stützte sein Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.  
Dann warteten beide. In der Zeit genoss Casi die Stille und Zweisamkeit. „Es ist nicht ganz der aufgehende Himmel, aber mir gefällt es immer wieder. Ich glaube irgendwoher zu wissen, dass es auch dir mal gefallen hat. Irgendwann in der Vergangenheit. " hauchte sie beruhigend. Er hätte so einschlafen können, wenn da nicht …

**Kapitel 43: vergangene Tage**

… nicht das beginnende Feuerwerk wäre. Es wurde mit nur einer einzigen Kugel eingeleitet. er liebte diese vielen Farben. wie ein Regenbogen oder etwas, was unnahbar sei. Er erinnerte sich, dass er es als Kind wirklich liebte. Doch etwas in ihm erinnerte sich, dass es auch eine Zeit gab, in der er es hasste. In Castiel weckte es wieder Erinnerungen. Er war gerade in Japan unterwegs aber zum Kirschblütenfest. Jemand war bei ihm, jemand bekanntes. Diese Person sprach nicht, egal was er tat. Es war wieder dieses kleine Kind, Misami. Er zog sie ziemlich aufgeregt hinter sich her. Die ganze Zeit über meinte er nur, „Ich will dir etwas zeigen. Jetzt komm schon!" da war er wirklich noch klein und voller Lebensfreude. Keiner weiß so recht, was ihm dann für eine Laus über die Leber lief.

Er erinnerte sich, dass an diesem Tag das Kirschblütenfest, das Sakurafest, stattfand. Er führte sie durch einen Wald. Der Knirps schien ihr wirklich zu vertrauen, denn irgendwoher wusste er selbst damals, dass sie kein normaler Mensch war. Sie liefen fast nur bergauf, bis sie an einem ruhigen Ort ankamen, auf einer Erhöhung. Gleich darauf positionierte er sie und sie warteten, genauso wie sie es eben taten.  
Als das Feuerwerk begann, schaute er gebannt zum Himmel hinauf. Das Mädchen kam näher zu ihm. „Ich muss gehen …" waren die einzigen Worte, die sie jemals zu ihm sagte. Als er sich umdrehte, war sie bereits weg. Sie hinterließ nur einen Zettel und ein paar kleine Tränen. Er war so traurig darüber, dass er verwirrt um sich griff und versuchte sie irgendwie wieder zurück zu holen. Doch es geschah nichts mehr. Sie ließ ihn einfach allein zurück.  
Als er wieder aus seinen Gedanken aufwachte, öffnete sie wieder den Mund, um etwas zu sagen. Nochmal ertrug er das sicher nicht, nicht nochmal! Sofort hielt er ihr den Mund zu. Verzweifelnd zog er sie noch näher an sich. „Sag es nicht, bitte!" flehte er. Eigentlich hatte sie diesmal nur vor, ihn zu fragen, ob es ihm gefiel, doch wahrscheinlich war seine Reaktion besser so. beide hielten inne.  
Sie blieb einfach starr sitzen in einer geraden Haltung, wie sie nur von ihr stammen konnte. Castiel kamen wieder einige Erinnerungen auf. Es gab so vieles was sie beide zusammen unternahmen. Er nahm sie mit ins Schwimmbad, ins Kino, zu einem Freizeitpark, in den Zoo, ja, er nahm sie sogar mit zu sich nach Hause. Da war er nicht älter als 5 oder 6. ihre Eltern freuten sich endlich mal ein Mädchen kennen zu lernen. Doch wieder das gleiche, sie behielt immer ihre Haltung, ihr leichtes Lächeln und auch ihren immer gleich bleibenden Gang.  
Er wollte sie nur einmal wirklich glücklich sehen, doch egal was er probierte, sie reagierte nicht. Alles blieb gleich, immer gleich. Er konnte es damals so deutlich spüren, ihre Trauer, Einsamkeit und Frustration. Sie saß in einem dunklen Loch fest, aus dem sie aus eigener Kraft nicht mehr heraus kam. Sie gab sich mit ihrem Schicksal zufrieden, sie war mit ihrem Leben schon am Ende noch bevor es begann.  
Damals ging er so behutsam mit ihr um wie mit noch keinem zuvor. Anfangs machte er das nur aus Dankbarkeit, weil sie ihm das Leben rettete. Doch dann entdeckte er ihre zweite Seite und beschloss sich kurzer Hand zu helfen. Doch egal was er versuchte, es half nichts und das obwohl er so behutsam mit ihr umging. Warum er alles erfragte und sie immer nur mit Samthandschuhen anfasste … weil er wusste, sie würde sonst daran zerbrechen!

**Kapitel 44: endender Tag, beginnende ...**

Er sah noch immer in den Himmel und genoss seit mehr als einem Jahrzehnt mal wieder ein Feuerwerk. Inzwischen verlernte er diesen Umgang, doch eines wusste er noch immer. Wenn man ihr zu nahe trat, ginge sie daran kaputt. Er wusste schon damals, dass viele Männer versuchten sie zu verletzen. Sie nannte das Kätzchen immer Barbie oder Püppchen. Trotzdem entschuldigte sie sich eben bei ihm, wie immer für nichts.  
Diese Gedanken machten ihn langsam depressiv, er musste sich irgendwie ablenken. „Tut mir leid, für das heute Nachmittag. Komm heute Nacht zu mir …" fiel ihm da als erstes ein. Seit wann besaß er eine solch weiche, warme Stimme? War es nur ein Trick oder wünschte er es sich wirklich? Verwirrung pur, aber sie nickte zur Bestätigung. Obwohl es kaum noch möglich war, so zog er sie noch fester an sich, dabei kniff er die Augen schmerzverzerrt zu. „Was hast du?" sorgte sie sich. „Nichts …" Abgesehen von seinem schlechten Gewissen und seiner trotzdem vorhandenen Freude.  
„Na gut … meinst du nicht, wir sollten langsam gehen? Die anderen wissen sicher schon, weswegen ich mit dir sprechen wollte. Leigh musste mich erst beruhigen. Er hat es sicher den anderen erzählt." Ungern ließ er von ihr, doch sie hatte recht. Es würde sicher schon auffallen, dass sie weg waren. Er schnappte sich seine neue Gitarre und half ihr dann auf. Sie war ziemlich wackelig auf den Beinen, da sie tierisch fror. In so einem kurzen Kimono war das aber auch kein Wunder.  
Es dauerte nur halb so lang bis sie wieder unten waren, als wie sie für den Weg nach oben benötigten. Unten standen schon die anderen und warteten sehnsüchtig auf ihr kleines Kätzchen. Sie lief schonmal vor. Vor ihnen legte sie ihre Hände in die Hüften und starrte sie böse an, man merkte jedoch, dass es nur gespielt war. „So Leute, ihr habt also nicht gewartet, bis ich euch erlaubt habe sie auszupacken, sehe ich das richtig?" Sie drehten sich alle zu ihr um, durch ihr grinsen konnte sie einfach nicht böse sein.  
Jeder fiel ihr zur gleichen Zeit um den Hals. „Du bist die beste!" „Danke!" „Vielen, vielen Dank!" „Womit haben wir das nur verdient …" so und so ähnlich waren ihre Kommentare dazu. Die Band schien auch noch ein unterschriebenes Mikro, zwei paar Sticks und einen Zettel hinterlassen zu haben. Auf dem Zettel stand nur, 'Vergiss nicht, was du uns versprochen hast!' Castiel sah ihr über die Schulter und entriss ihr regelrecht das Stück Papier. „Was meinte Jack damit?" „Ich meinte zu ihm, dass ich, beziehungsweise wir, schon bald in Augenhöhe Kämpfen würden und sie keine Chance gegen uns hätten."  
„Ist das nicht ein bisschen zu viel?" wollte Lysander geschockt wissen. „Vergiss es, das wird das Ziel!" regte sie sich zielstrebig auf. „Stimmt, so war sie schon immer …" murmelte Casi. Wieder eine Erinnerung, in der beide klein waren.  
Er versuchte sie nur all zu oft von etwas abzuhalten. Zum Beispiel vom Sprung vom 15 Meter Brett. Doch durch sein Eingreifen machte sie nur einen Bauchklatscher. Oder als sie mit anderen Kindern unterwegs rumliefen. Sie verirrten sich und die einzigen Personen zum Ansprechen machten ihnen Angst. Die Männer trugen schwarze Kleidung und blickten böse drein. Sie hatte als einzige keine und fragte sie nach dem Weg. Als alle 5 breit grinsten, bekamen auch die anderen Mut. Und in der Nacht setzte sie sich in den Kopf für alles und jeden zu Kämpfen. Sie besaß damals schon die 45er.  
Sie ließen den Abend ruhig ausklingen. Sie setzten sich wahllos an irgendeinen Stand. Da schlief das Katzenmädchen schon fast ein. Sie fiel geradewegs auf den Tisch. Mit verschränkten Armen vergrub sie ihren Kopf bereits darin. Castiel legte eine auf ihre Schulter und schüttelte sie leicht durch. „Sag doch was, wenn du müde bist!" regte er sich wieder auf. Misa gähnte genüsslich. „Ich und müde, wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?" Ihre Freunde mussten nur lachen. „Wo ist Ava eigentlich hin?" wollte sie verschlafen wissen. „Na bei deinem Eltern, das merkst du aber schnell!" belustigte sich Rosa.  
Beruhigt stand sie auf und wollte gehen, doch schon vorher kippte sie fast um. Castiel hielt sie noch gerade so davon ab. „Ich bringe sie lieber, bevor sie in irgendeiner Gasse einschläft." belustigte auch er sich wieder daran. Um die Ecke rum, hob er sie auch schon wieder hoch. Sie konnte sich nicht mal wehren. Also legte sie ihren Kopf auf seine warme Brust und döste. „Endlich hast du es mal geschnallt!" freute er sich hämisch.  
Bei sich, legte Castiel sie ganz vorsichtig in seinem Bett ab. Er selbst ging nochmal duschen. Seine Gedanken sprudelten wieder über. Demon legte sich an die Bettkante, direkt neben sie. Noch mit tropfendem Körper kam er dann auch ins Schlafzimmer. Seine Gedanken verschwanden einfach nicht, also musste er die Nacht wohl oder übel damit verbringen. Doch gleich als er sich ins Bett fallen ließ, erinnerte er sich an die Sache mit Nathaniel und wie sie diesem Unbekannten weinend um den Hals fiel.  
Er lehnte sich leicht über sie und drehte sie gleichzeitig auf ihren Rücken. „Katzenmädchen, bist du noch wach?" sie öffnete gequält ihre Augen. Der Rotschopf war ihr so unglaublich nahe, sie konnte nichtmal woanders hinsehen als in seine Augen. Mit einem Arm stützte er sich inzwischen auf ihrem Bauch ab. Den anderen winkelte er an und stützte seinen Kopf. „Ja und nein …" quängelte sie. „Dann beantworte mir noch ein paar Fragen. Warum hast du das mit Nathaniel gemacht? Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass wir da waren und alles genau mitbekamen? Und wer war dieser andere Junge, der im Rollstuhl?"  
Sie atmete genervt aus, doch erklärte es ihm dann doch noch. Anfangs hielt er sie für dumm, da sie Nathaniel soetwas wie eine indirekte Einladung zum Kuss gab. Auf das Thema mit ihrem Freund ging Castiel gar nicht erst ein. Nur noch eins interessierte ihn. „Weißt du … weißt du vielleicht noch einiges aus deinem früherem Leben?" sie bewegte ihren Kopf ganz langsam hin und her. „Nur eins, da war diese 'Hochschule' an die ich nie wieder zurück will." Daraufhin schloss sie wieder ihre Augen.  
Anscheinend war ihr immer noch kalt. Denn sie zitterte wieder. Castiel hing so weit übe ihr, dass ihre ganze Stirn nass wurde. Nun legte er auch noch ein Bein zwischen die ihre und ließ sich zur Hälfte auf sie drauf fallen. Den Rest bedeckte noch immer die Decke. Er legte seinen Kopf über ihre Schulter. Die ganze Zeit über hörte sie ihn keuchen. Sein angenehm warmer Atem tat ihr richtig gut. Binnen weniger Sekunden schlief sie wirklich.  
Nur leicht erhob er wieder seinen Kopf als er es merkte. Etwas belustigt aber trotzdem zärtlich sah er ihr tief in die geschlossenen Augen. Er wusste, dass sie es nie mitbekommen würde, zum Teil freute es ihn sogar. Etwas zurückhaltend kam er ihr näher. Ihre verschiedenfarbigen Augen faszinierten ihn, selbst wenn er sie nicht sah. Im Schlaf legte sich auf ihre Wangen ein leicht rötlicher Ton auf ihre zarten Wangen. Alles an ihr erschien ihm perfekt. Nun nahm er auch seine freie Hand zu ihr. Er konnte auf eine weitere Berührung nicht verzichten, nicht jetzt. Er legte diese an ihre Wange und strich leicht, kaum spürbar darüber.

Inzwischen merkte er kaum noch den Abstand zwischen ihren Köpfen. Dies war jedoch kein Wunder, dies es gab kaum noch einen. Er spürte ihren leichten, warmen Atem an seinen Lippen. Nun stieg auch ihm eine leichte röte ins Gesicht. Der Rotschopf überwand nun noch die letzten Millimeter. Zaghaft, ruhig, leicht, schon beinahe schüchtern, legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Sein Verlangen stieg ins unermessliche, doch er konnte nicht. Viel zu sehr dachte er an das, was ihr ihr Vater antat. Er wollte schließlich nicht genauso sein. Unfreiwillig, nach zwei, drei oder etwas mehr Küssen, zog er seinen Kopf zur Seite weg.

Castiel genoss noch für eine ganze Weile ihre Nähe. Viel zu gern hätte er in einem solchen Moment etwas anderes getan als geschlafen. Mit der Zeit gab er sich jedoch mit dem zufrieden was jetzt gerade zwischen ihnen herrschte. Dieser kleine aber viel zu angenehme und sehr beruhigende Körperkontakt, löste ein leichtes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend aus. Damit schlief er dann irgendwann, irgendwie ein.

**Kapitel 45: angenehmer Morgen?**

Misa wachte eher auf als Castiel. Zaghaft öffnete sie ihre Augen. Vor ihr sah sie nur eine Wand. Sie lag auf ihrem Bauch. Sie spürte eine unbekannte Wärme an ihrer rechten Hand. Etwas verwirrt drehte sie ihren Kopf zu der Seite.  
_Richtig, derjenige, der da noch immer lag, war Castiel._ Erschrocken starrte sie ihn an. Er schlief noch immer. Auch der Rotschopf lag auf seinem Bauch, direkt neben ihr. Ihrer Meinung nach viel zu nahe, ungewöhnliche nahe und nach einiger Zeit wärmend nah. Sie starrte in sein hübsches Gesicht. Er sah so unglaublich männlich aus, dabei war er nicht mal ausgewachsen. Wie er wohl in zwanzig Jahren aussehen würde? Irgendwie wünschte sie sich es herausfinden zu können. Einfach indem sie für immer bei ihm bleiben könnte. Dieser Wunsch erhörte sich, umso mehr Zeit sie mit ihm verbrachte.  
Ihre Blicke durchbohrten ihn so lange bis er dadurch aufwachte. Seine schwarzen Augen fesselten sie nur noch mehr. Er blickte sie wieder so verführerisch an. „Guten Morgen Kätzchen." wurde sie begrüßt. Sie spürte die aufkommende Wärme in ihren Wangen, denn er hielt noch immer ihre Hand fest. Sie verspürte aber auch nicht das Verlangen danach ihre daraus los zu reißen. „Hast du Hunger? Ich kann Frühstück machen." schlug er verschlafen vor. „Du? Du kannst soetwas?" wollte sie ungläubig wissen. „Klar, lass es mich dir beweisen." Daraufhin stand er einfach auf und ging in die Küche.  
Erst da merkte er, dass sie ihm träge folgte. „Warum bleibst du nicht liegen? Vermisst du mich etwa!" Wieder dieser schelmische Gesichtsausdruck. „Ja und wie mein Schatz!" machte sie gleich mal mit. Doch sie konnte nicht einschätzen, wie sehr ihn diese Aussage wirklich ärgerte. Der Rotschopf wünschte sich schon seit längerem, dass sie soetwas wirklich sagen könnte. In ihrem kurzen Kimono machte ihn das jetzt nur noch mehr an. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Kerl, hielt er sich die ganze Zeit vor.  
„Ich will nur überprüfen, ob du nicht nur irgendetwas bestellst." „Wenn jemand zusieht koche ich nicht. Also geh wieder." befahl er streng. Als sie nicht hörte und ihn auch noch herausfordernd ansah, kam er auf sie zu. Er drückte sie leicht gegen die Wand. Einen Arm stützte er direkt über ihren Kopf am, mit der Hand fasste er leicht auf ihre Stirn. „Du bist heiß." hauchte er verführerisch. Misa dachte lieber nicht an die zweideutige Bedeutung, sondern hielt an ihrer Temperatur fest.  
Seine andere Hand, die er erst noch an ihrem Arm hatte, rutschte nun um einiges tiefer. Hochrot lief das Katzenmädchen an. „Was wird denn das?" wollte sie nervös wissen. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel und fuhr nun ganz sanft, langsam nach oben, direkt unter ihren Kimono. „Obwohl, eigentlich bist du eiskalt." stellte er nun fest. „Du solltest dich lieber wärmen, also leg dich hin!" wurde er nun auf seine unwiderstehliche Art und Weise streng. Sie Blondine sah zur Seite weg.  
„Ich geh hoch." murmelte sie nur. Er ließ von ihr und fragte, „Warum?" „Ich geh nur schnell duschen, dadurch wird mir auch wieder warm." murmelte sie weiter. Sie schlug bereits den Weg zur Tür ein, als Castiel vorschlug, dass sie bei ihm ins Bad könnte. Schließlich war er zur Zeit ja eh beschäftigt. „Ich habe aber keine Sachen hier." nörgelte sie rum. „Soll ich etwa nackt hier durch die Gegend laufen. Oder vielleicht in deinem Bett auf dich warten!" schlug sie schmunzelnd vor. Ja, ja, JA, verdammt! „Nein, natürlich nicht. Warte, ich gebe dir ein paar Sachen von mir." kam ziemlich kalt.  
Er wartete lieber nicht auf eine Antwort. Sekunden später warf er ihr ein paar Sachen ins Gesicht. „Das dürfte ja wohl reichen." Sofort verschwand er wieder in der Küche. Sie hörte wie er irgendetwas in eine Pfanne legte, denn das Öl sprudelte. Also kochte er wirklich selbst. Noch immer mit einer gewissen röte auf den Wängchen ging sie wirklich in sein Bad. Viel zu gern wäre er ihr jetzt einfach gefolgt, doch er versprach ihr ein leckeres Frühstück. Nur wusste sie ja nicht, was sie aß. Nur zu dumm aber auch, nun kannten sie sich schon so lange und doch hatte er keine Ahnung von ihr.  
Katzen lieben Milch, das war ja noch einfach. Aber was sollte sie ihr zu essen geben. Ach, Frühstück ist Frühstück, um mehr geht es ja nicht. Also bereitete er das gleiche vor wie immer. So war er etwas zeitiger fertig als erwartet. Da kein Geräusch aus dem Bad zu hören war, wollte er doch mal wissen was sie da eben trieb. Er hörte nur an der Tür. Leicht hörte man das Wasser plätschern. Anscheinend badete sie, ob es dafür wohl einen Grund gab? Viel mehr achtete er aber auf ihre Stimme. Sie summte die ganze Zeit etwas. Das weckte wieder Erinnerungen, denn er kannte es von früher bereits.  
Es dauerte nicht sehr lang, da konnte er auch hören wie sie aus der Wanne stieg. Er wünschte sich, dass er jetzt da drinnen sein könnte. Kurz glaubte er ein schmerzhaftes Zischen wahrnehmen zu können, doch anscheinend irrte er sich. Der Gitarrist setzte sich lieber, bevor sie etwas mitbekä langsam verließ sie das Bad endlich mal. Ihre Haare waren noch immer nass. „Das sind nicht deine Sachen oder? Sie sehen viel zu … weiblich und hell aus." „Nein, die gehören Amber!" brachte er lässig rüber. Ein angeekeltes Geräusch ließ auch Castiel mal wieder lachen. „Die Sachen sind zwar etwas breiter als ich aber nicht breit genug für Amber." Dadurch musste er nur noch mehr lachen.  
Ihr gefiel es wenn er lachen konnte, auch wenn sie nicht wusste wieso. Bis er mit der Wahrheit rausrückte. „Wo ich klein war, waren es mal meine Sachen. Meine Schwester hat sie mir dann immer geklaut, weil die Sachen mir zu groß waren, sie ihr gefielen und ich sie nie anzog." „Dir waren die Sachen zu groß?" Kichernd setzte sie sich. Auf ihren Schoß legen sie den zusammengelegten Kimono. Fragend blickte er zu ihr.  
Sie lachte noch immer etwas. „Du hattest also keine Chance gegen deine Schwester? Wo ist sie denn eigentlich?" „Unterwegs. Sie ist Modell und reist die ganze Zeit." „Ziemlich erfolgreich oder? Muss schwer sein, wenn die Schwester ein Modell und die Eltern erfolgreiche Wissenschaftler sind. Fühlst du dich nicht manchmal einsam, so als kleiner Bruder?" Jetzt wusste er warum sie lachte. Er mochte es noch nie, wenn man ihn als kleinen Bruder ansprach. Aber recht hatte sie, er fühlte sich einsam.  
Zumindest manchmal, in letzter Zeit eigentlich gar nicht. „Woher weißt du das mit meinen Eltern?" „Ich war mal eine Zeit lang neugierig und habe etwas herum spioniert. Da habe ich das erfahren. Die Personen da auf den Bildern" sie zeigte auf eine Kommode. „Das sind sie doch oder?" Er nickte erstaunt. „Selbst ich weiß nicht was sie tun." „Sagen wir mal so, sie erforschen den Fortschritt der Menschheit. Sie haben wirklich nie Zeit für etwas anderes." Erstaunlich. Am liebsten hätte er sie jetzt ausgefragt, doch das hätte ein scheiß Bild gemacht. Also hielt er sich fein zurück.  
Irgendwann achtete sie auch mal auf das Essen vor sich. Bewundernd sah sie es an. Er konnte wirklich kochen, und das nicht mal schlecht. Er kannte sie gut genug um ihr etwas Obst und Gemüse hinzustellen, sowie Salat. Sie aß noch nie Fleisch, noch nie. Aber es war ziemlich unhöflich etwas abzuschlagen, was er extra machte. Also aß sie so weit sie nur konnte, das Fleisch lag daneben. Irgendwann meinte sie, sie könnte nicht mehr. Sie würde bald platzen. Doch Castiel war nicht dumm. Er merkte, dass sie es mit Absicht liegen ließ. „Tja, umso mehr für mich. Warum isst du es nicht? Du hättest ruhig etwas sagen können." beschwerte er sich nur darüber.  
Während sie genüsslich die Milch zu sich nahm, erklärte sie es ihm. Eigentlich meinte sie nur, sie sei Vegetarierin. Damit gab er sich zufrieden. Sie lobte letztlich sein Essen sehr. Egal was er versuchte, die leichte röte ließ sich nicht unterdrücken. „Ich muss langsam mal hoch." meinte sie kurz. Da kam Demon schon an und forderte Streicheleinheiten. Er wollte sie genauso wenig gehen lassen wie er. Sie konnte sich irgendwie zur Tür durchringen, da wurde sie schon wieder aufgehalten. Castiel stand plötzlich hinter ihr und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. „Was ist?" Er sah zu Boden. „N-Nichts."  
Sie merkte erst jetzt, dass sie etwas Widerstand leistete. Langsam drehte sie sich um. „Sicher? Warum hältst du mich dann …" Sie saß Castiel eigentlich nur in die Augen. Dabei bemerkte sie nicht, wie er ihr immer näher kam. Erst als sie seinen Atem an ihren Lippen spürte, hielt sie inne. Ihr wurde warm ums Herz, als er seine samtigen Lippen auf ihre legte. Das kribbeln war ihr unangenehm, sie kannte soetwas nicht. Leicht beängstigt stieß sie ihn von sich. Leichte Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen. Nur kurz starrte das Katzenmädchen zu ihm. Er zeigte keine Reaktionen mehr. Schnell rannte sie nach oben.

**Kapitel 46: mal etwas anderes als Musik**

Sie meldete sich den ganzen Tag nicht bei ihm. Er schaute fast aller fünf Minuten auf die Uhr. Der Rotschopf lief zusammen mit Lysander auf dem Markt herum. Nach einer Weile kamen Crown und Slam mit dazu. Irgendwie fiel es schon auf, wie oft er doch auf 'die Uhr' sah. Der Weißhaarige wollte ihn nicht darauf ansprechen, doch irgendwann nervte es. Er nahm ihm einfach sein Handy ab. Selten getraute er sich soetwas, denn Castiels Reaktion darauf war nie sehr angenehm.  
Noch ehe er etwas hätte tun können, sprach Crown dazwischen. „Hey Leute, bock auf Kino? Zur Zeit läuft doch dieser Film 'born to kill'. Hört sich doch gut an, oder?" Lys und Slam sagten lieber gleich zu. Der edlwirkende Weißhaarige lief schonmal vor, da die beiden ihn überreden könnten. So fiel es nicht auf, dass sein Handy verschwand.  
Misami hingegen nahm sich seit langem mal wieder ihren Fußball aus den Schrank und kickte durch die Straßen. Irgendwann fand sie einen Fußballplatz auf dem niemand war. Doch nach vergangener Zeit, wer weiß wie lange, kam eine Mannschaft auf den Platz. Sie meinten es sei ihr Gebiet und wer hier spielt, das würden sie entscheiden. Da der Platz erst auch schon leer war, hieße das wahrscheinlich niemand. „Jemand der besser ist als wir, der darf gern hier spielen. Aber glaube mir, hier ist NIEMAND gut genug!" drohte einer unter ihnen. „Na dann" Sie ließ ihren Ball auf den Boden fallen, sah sie herausfordernd an und stellte einen Fuß auf den Ball. „Probiert es mal!"  
Die Jungs kamen gerade aus dem Kino, da hörten sie auch schon das Gejubel irgendwelcher Kinder. Lysander war schlecht von Horrortripp, Crown und Slam waren begeistert und Castiel war das alles zu langweilig. Die jubelnden Kids nervten immer mehr. Sie hoben oft genug ihre Arme und schrien für irgendjemanden. Selbst Nathaniel stand da, das konnte nur Kinderkram sein, dachte Castiel.  
„Hey, du scheinst sie zu kennen." Sprach einer den Blonden an. „Ja, sie ist eine Freundin von mir. Sieh lieber zu, sonst verpasst du das nächste Tor. Misa ist wirklich gut bei soetwas!" sprachen sie laut genug damit die Gruppe es hörte. „Nachsehen?" schlug der Drummer vor. Die Jungs nickten nur und näherten sich. Umso näher sie kamen, umso mehr hörten sie das Gefluche der Jungs im Käfig. Sie regten sich nur auf, dass sie dahin sollten und dann wieder woanders hin. Sie hatten keine Chance und bekamen auch keine.  
Das leicht bekleidete Mädchen kickte den Ball so hart, dass dieser schon fast durch die Käfige durch kam. Dieser bestand aus einem Netz aus Stahl. Nathaniel stand am näher dran als die anderen. Anscheinend kannte er es einfach nur so. als die Jungs nah genug waren, trauten sie ihren Augen nicht. Sie spielte allein gegen 11 kräftige Kerle. Ihre Sprungkraft war einzigartig. Diese nutzte sie, um die Jungs auszuspielen. Denn sie waren einfach zu groß, als dass sie an ihnen vorbei gekonnt hätte. Es stand bereits … 20:0 für sie. Wieder ein Sprung über den Jungen in der Nummer 9 und gleich darauf ein Rückfallzieher ins Tor. Das ging noch eine Weile weiter so. gebannt schauten nun auch die vier zu.  
„Es steht bereits 30:0, wollt ihr nicht langsam mal aufgeben?" fragte sie hochnäsig. „Nein! Wir schaffen das noch." keuchte einer von ihnen. „Na sicher, ihr seit doch nichts weiter als kleine Kinder, die glauben sie könnten spielen. Eure Muskeln sagen nichts über euer Talent aus, ihr könnt ja nicht mal gegen ein einfaches Mädchen gewinnen." machte sie sie böse runter. „Du bist kein einfaches Mädchen. Du bist ein Monster!" behauptete ein weiterer. „Und wenn schon, deswegen habt ihr trotzdem nicht gewonnen. Der Platz gehört jetzt mir und ihr verschwindet von hier." Entsetzt starrten alle sie an, nicht nur die Spieler, sondern auch die vier. Nath hingegen sah erleichtert aus.  
„Was, nein! Wir wollen doch auch spielen!" jammerten sie alle etwas rum. Das passte absolut nicht zu ihnen. Das Katzenmädchen nahm ihren Ball unter einen Arm und meinte, „So, dann spielt doch einfach weiter und sucht euch Gegner in eurer Klasse. Ihr solltet keinen Unterschätzen. Man sieht es vielleicht nicht aber ich habe damit mal eine menge Geld verdient." erklärte sie ihnen nett. Dem 'Anführer' der Mannschaft reichte er hilfsbereit die Hand. Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und nahm dankend an. „Wir haben verstanden." Daraufhin wand sich Misa zu den draußen stehenden. „Gehört Jungs, ihr dürft hier spielen." berichtete sie ihnen. Jubelnd rannten einige auf den Platz und forderten die eben verlorene Mannschaft auf gegen sie zu spielen.  
Die Blonde hingegen verließ das Feld. Sie erblickte gleich Nathaniel. „War ja klar, dass soetwas wieder dabei raus kommt. Hast du deswegen so viel gegeben." Rot werdend, meinte sie„Unsinn, ich doch nicht. Ich wollte erst nur spielen um Wut raus zu lassen. Soetwas ist ungesund, nicht wahr." Er nickte noch immer erleichtert. „Hast du Lust in die Halle zu gehen?" Hektisch nickte sie. Freudensprünge überkamen sie, woraufhin der Schülersprecher lachen musste. Sie nahm seinen Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Castiel sah weg. Er glaubte sie sei wegen ihm sauer. Das machte ihn nur noch deprimierter als so schon. Seine Kumpels versuchten ihn irgendwie aufzuheitern, auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise. Mit Musik!

**Kapitel 47: einen Tag auseinander**

_Den ganzen Tage habe ich Castiel nicht gesehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund bin ich zur Zeit so sauer, weiß aber nicht kam gleich auf, als ich weggelaufen bin. Ob es wohl falsch war? Das kann nicht sein! Hätte ich mich von ihm weiter küssen lassen sollen? Nein, nein! Das wäre falsch gewesen. Ich darf ihn nicht anrühren, nicht ihn! Seine Eltern …_  
Ihre Gedanken verschwanden sofort, als sie das nächste Magazin einlegte und auf die Zielscheiben vor sich schoss. Nathaniel stand mit Ohrschützern daneben. Er beobachtete sie genau, bis er eine Hand auf ihren Oberarm legte. Durch die Wärme zog sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn. Lässig zog sie die Ohrenschützer runter. „Was ist?" wollte sie etwas aggressiv wissen. „Lass uns etwas essen gehen." schlug er nur vor. Als sie sich entschuldigen wollte, legte er ruhig seine Lippen auf ihre. Für seine Aktion zeigte sie Verständnis. Er mochte es noch nie, wenn sie sich so oft entschuldigte.  
Rein zufällig liefen auch die anderen an dieser Halle vorbei. Durch ein Fenster beobachtete der Rotschopf die eben geschehene Szene. Ein bösartiges schnaufen erklang und er folgte seinen Freunden.  
Schon bald darauf gingen auch das Nekogirl und ihr bester Freund. Sie schämte sich dafür, dass sie ihn eben so an meckerte. Da sie sich nicht entschuldigen durfte, wollte sie also bezahlen. Das musste er wohl oder übel zulassen, auch wenn das eigentlich eine Blamage ist bei einer Art Date. Sie unterhielten sich viel, doch nur Nathaniel aß etwas. Sie hatte noch vom letzten Frühstück keinen Hunger. „Sag mal, hättest du nicht vielleicht Lust mal wieder bei mir zu schlafen?" fragte der Blondschopf schüchtern nach.

Sie sah als ganz normal an. „So wie früher?" wollte sie begeistert wissen. „Ja, so wie früher." bestätigte er. Was das hieß? Na ganz einfach, beide zusammen vor dem Fernseher. Früher waren die Eltern mit dabei, diesmal zum Glück nicht. Sie schauten die ganze Nach lang TV. Irgendwelche Filme, von Horror bis Drama, über Romace, zu science fiction. Dazu gab es Popcorn und eine kuschelige Decke unter ihnen und eine weiche Decke über ihnen. Beide lagen sie auf dem Bauch und starrten zum Fernseher. Sie kuschelten sich eng aneinander.

Die Filme wurden Nebensache. Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche, sogar über Märchen. Am liebsten über Hänsel und Gretel. Was sie oft machten, sie stellten die Märchen um, so dass daraus Horror wurde oder ein Drama. Vor allem Geschwisterliebe war ein großes Thema. Tja, beide hatten ihre perversen Seiten. Irgendwann legte Nathaniel einen Arm über ihren Rücken und kam ihr näher. Sie schaute nervös zu Boden. „Was ist? Hast du schmerzen?" wollte er etwas besorgt wissen. „N-Nein … ich dachte nur … ach nicht." „Nun sag schon. Seit wann verschweigst du mir etwas?"

Nach kurzem überlegen überwand sie sich zu der Frage. „Wir sind doch nur Freunde oder?" Etwas entsetzt blickte der Junge sie an. „N-Natürlich, was dachtest du denn. Seit wann hast du 'sone Angst, wenn ich dich berühre." wurde er nun doch neugierig. „Ach naja, letztens ist Castiel etwas … nahe gekommen." Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war ihm das zu sagen. „Wie nahe?" wurde er böse. „Er hat mich geküsst." „Hast du es dir gefallen lassen?" wollte er nun etwas traurig wissen. Sie merkte es, doch wusste nicht warum er so reagierte.

Sie stieß mit ihrem Kopf gegen seine Stirn und meinte, „Nein, ich bin weggerannt." Sie lächelte ihn dabei aufrichtig an, wodurch auch er wieder lächelte. „Dann ist ja gut. Vergiss nicht, was ich dir versprochen habe. Ich werde dich beschützen, für immer." wiederholte er sich seitdem sie klein waren zum tausendsten mal.

Dabei geriet Castiel total in Vergessenheit. Auch er lenkte sich etwas ab. Mit was nur?

**Kapitel 48: Abschied**

Sie machten fast die ganze Nach lang durch. Etwa zeitgleich schliefen sie nach um sechs ein. Der Film lief noch immer. Trotz des Geschreis und der Hilferufe aus dem Fernseher, schliefen sie tief und fest. 'Früh' lagen sie dann ganz anders als zuvor. Sie machte es sich auf seiner warmen, freien Brust gemütlich. Er fesselte sie mit seinen beiden Armen, welche zunehmend kräftiger wurden. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihren Arm fest, so doll, dass dieser blau anlief.

Warum seine Brust frei lag? Ihm wurde in der Nacht durch seine Gedanken, ihre Nähe und die Decke so warm, dass er sich sein Hemd kurzerhand auszog. Das war jedoch nicht ganz das einzige, denn er lag nur in Boxershorts da. Auch Kiri trug keine Hose mehr, warum wusste sie selbst nicht mehr. Für eine ganze Weile strich sie ihm einfach nur über den Bauch. Mit ihren Fingerspitzen umfuhr sie oft genug seinen Bauchnabel. Da es dunkel war, kam sie manchmal etwas von Bauch ab, in eine Gegend, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatte. Dazu sollte man sagen, sie schlief, sie schliefen Beide.

Es gefiel ihm, sehr, zu sehr. Das kribbeln war nun nicht nur im Bauch, sondern auch außerhalb seines Bauches. Noch schlimmer seines Erachtens nach war, dass dieses kribbeln tiefer rutschte, um ein ganz paar Zentimeter. Wie sollte er da nur ruhig schlafen können. Seine Träume gingen nur um das eine, um Sex, mal wild, so dass sein Bett fast in seine Einzelteile zersprang, und mal ganz sanft, so dass er jede Bewegung in seinem ganzen Körper spürte und alles in seinem Körper aufnehmen konnte. Er wollte sie verwöhnen können. Seine vernebelten Gedanken brachten ihn zu einem leisen Stöhnen. Er fühlte sich dabei so gut, so geborgen, so wohl.

Als seine Mutter wach wurde, konnte sie es sich einfach nicht verkneifen Fotos von den Beiden zu machen. Dabei rutschten auch die ausgezogenen Klamotten mit drauf. Es sah so süß aus, meinte sie, beide sahen das. Ihr Sohn war richtig rot auf den Wangen. Sein leicht geöffneter Mund sah für sie genauso süß aus. Doch auch Misa, mit ihren kleinen angewinkelten Ohren, wie sie da auf ihm lag. Die Frau hätte aufschreien können bei diesem Anblick. Süß, knuffig, wie ein frisch verliebtes Pärchen.

Als sie wieder zeitgleich aufwachte, mussten sie sich erstmal irgendwie orientieren. Das Katzenmädchen sah ja nicht mal auf wem sie da lag. Der Blonde hingegen sah sie deutlich und vor allem ihre Ohren. Er konnte es nicht unterlassen sie genau da zu streicheln. Sie schreckte auf und sah ihm in die Augen. Verlegen starrte sie weg, nach unten, unter die Decke. Nathaniel's Glied war noch immer hart. Die ganze Nacht lang, so langsam tat es ihm sogar weh. Auch Kiri war es unangenehm, denn sie mochte es nicht in Unterwäsche gesehen zu werden. Erst recht nicht, wenn diese pink war und viel zu aufreizend aussah.

Beide drückten die Decke sofort wieder runter. So konnte keiner von beiden das Dilemma des anderen sehen. Die Blondine merkte nur, wie auch ihn etwas störte. Also nahm sie ihr Unterteil vom Parkettboden und zog dieses drüber. Die Decke reichte sie nun ganz an Nathaniel weiter. „Ich muss langsam mal gehen." hauchte sie nach einem Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz vor Elf. „Okay. Ach ja, in meinem Zimmer liegt ein Zettel für dich. Nimm ihn bitte mit." Also lief sie da hin und verließ dann die Wohnung.

Oder doch nicht? Sie konnte sich gar nicht von ihm verabschieden. Also zurück zu Nathaniel. Er lag noch immer auf dem Boden. Sie hockte sich auf allen Vieren über ihn. Da er seine Augen schloss, merkte er das kaum. Nur ihre Haare kitzelten ihn etwas, als sie ihm näher kam. Eine ihrer kalten Hände legte sie auf seine Wange. Sein Kopf glühte hochrot. Sie ignorierte es einfach. Schüchtern gab sie ihm einen Kuss auf seine Wange.

-Er nahm seine Hände hoch und führte eine an ihren Hals, die andere an ihre Wange. „Sei mir nicht böse." flehte er. Träge öffnete er seine Augen, doch nicht sehr lang. Langsam, leicht erhob er seinen Kopf und näherte sich ihrem. Erst schreckte sie etwas zurück, doch er ließ nicht locker. Er setzte sich auf, da sie sich immer mehr entfernte. Verlangend heilt er sie nun fest. Aus seiner Kehle kroch ein leises, warmes Stöhnen.

Daraufhin hielt sie inne, etwas erschrocken darüber. Sie merkte nicht, dass sie auf seinem Glied saß. Seine Gedanken aus der Nacht kehrten zurück, stärker denn je. Genauso sanft wie das letzte mal küsste er sie auch jetzt. Sie ließ sich einfach hinreißen, wusste nicht warum, aber sie tat es ihm gleich. So gab sie ihren ersten Kuss also an Nathaniel. Immer wieder umspielte er ihren Mund, doch ein Zungenkuss kam nicht in Frage. Umso mehr forderte er von ihr ihre heißen Lippen, die er so sehr liebte. Immer mehr tauchte die Vorstellung des sanften Umgangs unter. Viel mehr wollte er die andere Variante, die harte und wilde. Immer fordernder küsste er sie. Ab und zu biss er ihr leicht auf die Unterlippe, wenn sie versuchte sich zu entfernen. Sein Körper glühte vor Leidenschaft. Dabei fühlte er doch nur wie ein Bruder für sie.

Das machte ihn nur noch geiler. Er wollte sie, am besten gleich hier und jetzt. Ihre weichen Lippen, ihre reine weiße Haut, ihre für ihn perfekte Oberweite, und ihr wohlgeformter, knackiger Hintern, das alles setzte ihm zu. Er küsste sich langsam an ihren Mundwinkel, zu ihre Wange, bis runter zum Hals. Seine zarten Küsse gefielen ihr. Warum, warum gefiel es ihr nur so sehr, so sanft von ihm behandelt zu werden? Warum gerade von Nathaniel, ihrem besten Freund?

Als auch in ihr die Wohllust stieg und das Verlangen nach mehr, umklammerte sie ihren Kopf. Wodurch er nur noch mehr das hier und jetzt genoss. Ganz leise, schüchtern, versuchend es zu unterdrücken entwich ihr trotzdem ein Stöhnen. Auch er stöhnte, schon seit einer Weile. Eigentlich wollte er sie ja küssen, überall wo sie es zuließ. Doch durch sein keuchen und lüsternes stöhnen bekam er seine Lippen nicht mehr zu einem Kussmund zusammen. Immer mehr spürte er sein Glied, die Schmerzen wandelten sich in Verlangen.

Mit seiner linken Hand rutschte er unter ihr Shirt. Ziemlich weit unten hielt er mit seiner Hand still. Sie spürte, dass nur noch wenige Zentimeter fehlten, dass er ihren Hintern berührte. Sie weigerte sich nicht, sondern ließ ihn machen. Mit seiner anderen Hand fuhr er unter ihr seidiges, weiches Haar. Der Blondschopf zog leicht daran und krallte sich richtig fest. Beide versuchten so leise zu sein wie sie nur konnten, dabei war doch keiner da. Sie wurden rot, da ihnen die Situation trotz des guten Gefühls peinlich war. Und auch rot, gerade weil es ihnen so unglaublich doll gefiel.

Ein paar Küsse drückte er ihr noch auf den Hals, dann auf das Schlüsselbein, doch es ging einfach nicht mehr. Seine Stirn lehnte er auf ihre Schulter. Egal wie sehr er sich auf seine Lippe biss, immer wieder bahnte sich sein lustvolles Stöhnen seinen Weg, immer lauter, immer mehr. Die linke Hand des Schülersprechers zitterte etwas. Bis er gegen ihren Körper drückte und sie so näher zu ihm kam. Dann glitt sie wieder zurück und er stemmte seine Hand wieder dagegen, immer und immer wieder. Seine Fantasien nahmen noch mehr an Gestalt an. Ihr Körper rieb über sein Glied, mehr als nur deutlich spürte er es. Ihm wurde immer wärmer.

Das Kätzchen ließ in seinen Nacken sinken. Ganz leicht fuhr sie mit ihren Fingerspitzen da entlang. Das leidenschaftliche Mädchen ließ ihre Arme noch ein Stück sinken, bis zu seinem Rücken. Da krallte sie sich noch mehr fest. So doll, dass er anfing zu bluten. Genau so wollte er es haben, wild und ungezähmt. Schmerzen gab es dabei keine. Immer mehr stöhnte er. Sein Herz raste, seine Atmung ging nur stockend, da er es immer wieder versuchte zu unterdrücken. Doch diese Bewegung, einfach wunderbar. Sie hatten nicht mal Sex und er fühlte sich besser als in seinem Traum. Innerhalb von ein paar Minuten kam er und sein Glied wurde endlich etwas schlaff. Sie spürte nur die Hitze an seinem Unterleib. Unfreiwillig hörte er mit dieser angenehmen Bewegung auf.

Sie sahen sich kurz an. Beiden tropften ein paar Schweißperlen runter. Ihnen war wirklich warm. Jeder hörte den anderen keuchen. Immer mehr glaubte der Blondschopf sie eben nur für seine Zwecke ausgenutzt zu haben. Keineswegs konnte Nathaniel ihr noch länger in die Augen schauen. „Verzeih..." flehte der Junge. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und knabberte leicht an seinem Ohr. Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus. „Nicht … nochmal, nochmal halte ich das … nicht aus." hauchte er. Da war sein Stöhnen jedoch schon wieder und sein Glied wurde hart. Er konnte nicht mehr. Dieses Schuldgefühl und diese Wohllust zugleich, das brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er kam noch mindestens dreimal, eh er sie von sich runter stemmte, unfreiwillig. Deswegen folgte er ihrer Bewegung.

Der von Lust getriebene Schülersprecher drückte sie zum Sofa und näherte sich ihr wieder. Sie nahm ihre Hände hoch und legte diese an seine Wangen. Mit geschlossenen Augen küsste er sie weiter. Er stützte sich mit beiden Armen auf dem Boden ab und kniete vor ihr, direkt zwischen ihren Beinen. Er war wirklich stark geworden. Sie spürte eine ungewohnte Härte in seinem Körper, so nahe waren sie sich. Eine Hand legte er auf ihren Hintern. Ein paar mal zwickte er hinein. Dadurch quietschte sie leicht, was ihn nur noch mehr anzog.

Mit Leichtigkeit zog er ihren ganzen Körper an sich. Nur so konnte er wieder sein Glied an ihr reiben. Zwischen ihren Beinen wurde es wärmer, es glühte. Sie mochte dieses Gefühl von ihr selbst nicht, es war ihr peinlich.

Nathaniel ließ noch immer nicht locker. Seine Bewegung wurde immer härter und schneller. So genüsslich wie er Stöhnte, schloss er seine Augen ein weiteres mal. Er rieb sein Glied so lange an ihr, bis er sich selbst zum Höhepunkt brachte. Das letzte und fünfte mal für heute. Er drückte sich schwer atmend von ihr weg und verdeckte seinen Unterleib wieder mit der Decke. Flüchtig sah sie, wie durchgeschwitzt er an seinem ganzen Körper war und vor allem am Unterleib bedeckte ihn eine gewisse Nässe. Mit den kleinen Schweißperlen am Körper und vor allem im Gesicht machten ihn so sexy.-

Leicht nach unten schauend äußerte sie wieder, „Tut mir leid. Ich geh dann lieber mal." Stumm sah er zur Seite weg. Eine Hand hielt er sich vor seinen Mund. Er war knallrot, Castiels Haare waren dazu nichts. Warum dachte sie gerade jetzt an diesen Idioten? Er sollte bleiben wo er wollte.

**Kapitel 49: Sonntag - Stresstag**

_Ich merkte gar nicht wie die Stunden bei Nathaniel vergingen. Noch weniger Begriff ich, wie sehr ich ihn mochte. Irgendwie fühlte es sich komisch an. Nun war dieses kribbeln auch in seiner Gegenwart in meinem Magen. Ich mochte es nicht, es bereitete mir leichte Schmerzen. Gerade noch mehr, weil es bei Castiel und bei ihm so war. Es fühlte sich falsch an._

Sie lief ziemlich schnell nach Hause. Irgendwie wollte sie das eben geschehene hinter sich lassen. Es sollte nur bei einer Freundschaft bleiben, bei einer tiefen Freundschaft. Hoffentlich war er da ihrer Meinung. Der Weg war normalerweise ziemlich weit, doch es kam ihr vor wie nichts. Vor ihrem Block setzte sie sich erstmal auf die Treppen. Sie las sich den Zettel durch. „Da wir für Montag, den 2012 unsere Klassenfahrt planen, benötigen wir noch ein paar wichtige Angaben." Den Rest überflog sie erstmal grob. Sie benötigten eine Erlaubnis, dass sie sich auch mal von der Gruppe entfernen durften sowie eine Schwimmbestätigung. Dann standen da noch andere wichtige Angaben drauf. Eine Art Liste war auch vorhanden. Darauf standen die Sachen, die sie dringend bräuchte.

Irgendwie wollte sie nicht mehr aufstehen. Das hörte sich zu sehr nach Stress an. In ihrem Bauch kribbelte es noch immer, sie wollte nichts mehr machen heute. Einfach nur schlafen und an nichts denken, an rein gar nichts. Doch das schien inzwischen schier unmöglich geworden zu sein. „Castiel … ja, Castiel! MEHR!" hörte sie es aus seiner Wohnung. Es war ein Mädchen. Die Stimme kam ihr bekannt vor, doch sie kam nicht dahinter wer es war. Auch er fing bald darauf an laut zu stöhnen. Geradezu als wollte er, dass es jemand hörte.

Rot anlaufend, sowohl vor Scham als auch vor Wut … Moment Wut? Woher sollte die denn kommen? Sicher nur, weil es sie an das mit Nathaniel erinnerte, mehr war es nicht. Sicher nicht! Langsam aber sicher würde sie verrückt. So wie sie es eben vor hatte, stand sie auf und stapfte nach oben. Den Zettel legte sie auf den Küchentisch. Erstmal wurde sie zur Begrüßung geohrfeigt, von Mutter und Stiefvater. Anschließend musste sie erstmal ein paar Hausarbeiten machen. Dazu gehörte auch das Müll raus schaffen.

Castiel machte kurz eine Pause. Er wollte nur rauchen gehen. Das Mädchen lag noch immer in seinem Bett und genoss den leichten Geruch nach verflogenen Zigaretten. Er sah jemanden bei den Mülltonnen rum hantieren und wurde sofort neugierig. Etwas belustigt sah er zu, denn diesem Mitbewohner fiel alles runter, immer wieder mal. Zum Glück war das alles nur Papier, ansonsten hätte er sich wahrscheinlich angewidert übergeben. Doch dann hörte die Person auf. Es hörte sich so an als würde sie sich gegen eine der Tonne fallen lassen.

Schluchzend sank Misa zu Boden. Die Ohrfeigen brannten noch immer. Wenn ihr Stiefvater zuschlug, dann tat das immer höllisch weh. Sie wusste ja, dass sie sich nur Sorgen machten, doch warum so? Es tat so weh, es brannte und sie spürte eine gewisse Nässe. Ob nun wegen ihres Vaters oder wegen ihrer Mutter das wusste sie nicht, nur dass sie blutete. Das Katzenmädchen stand auf noch bevor sie aufhörte zu weinen.

Aus dem Käfig mit den Mülltonnen draußen, lief sie stur an Castiel vorbei. Er war wirklich neugierig und 'brachte nur seinen Müll raus'. Sie wischte sich gerade die Tränen aus den Augen, da bekam er einen guten Blick auf die große rote Stelle und die offene Wunde. Sie war tief und blutete heftig. Er wäre ihr gern nachgelaufen. Irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, nur was? Sie war in der Zeit schon längst wieder oben und machte weiter.

Nach einer gewissen Zeit meckerte selbst Ava rum, dass ihre große Schwester etwas anderes zu tun hätte. Gerührt von ihrem Einsatz durfte sie sich um ihre eigenen Sachen kümmern. Erstmal klebte sie ein großes Pflaster über die Wunde. Selbst in ihr steckte ein richtiges Mädchen. Viel zu viel wollte sie auf einmal mitnehmen. Genervt lief sie hin und her. „Misa, geht es dir heute nicht gut?" wollte Ava besorgt wissen. Sie reagierte gleich etwas genervt. Dabei lief sie hin und her um ein paar Sachen zusammen zu suchen. „Ava, jetzt nicht!"

Beleidigt lief sie in ihr Zimmer. Das blonde Katzenmädchen wusste, dass sie etwas falsch machte, doch hatte jetzt keine Zeit für soetwas. Ihre Sachen wurden immer wieder eingeräumt und umgeräumt, bis alles seinen Platz fand. Mit einem Schwung setzte sie sich auf den Koffer, doch dieser bewegte sich nicht. Noch immer konnte sie ihn nicht schließen. Endlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie lief zu Ava ins Zimmer. Zum Glück sperrte sie nicht ab. „Ich brauche dich mal kurz." meinte sie kühl. Natürlich reagierte Ava darauf beleidigt.

Genauso drehte sie sich auch weg. Direkt hinter ihr blieb ihren große Schwester stehen. Sie hörte ein leises schnauben und ein darauf folgendes schmunzeln. „Lach nicht so blöd!" sie versuchte böse zu wirken und stemmte ihre Arme in ihre Hüften, sah aber noch immer weg. „Jetzt habe ich aber Angst." belustigte sich Misa daran. Ohne zu zögern hob sie ihre Schwester einfach hoch. Diese schlug ein paar mal auf sie ein, doch dadurch musste das Kätzchen nur noch mehr lachen. In der Tür blieb sie mit ihr stehen und ließ sie runter.

Sie wusste nicht genau warum, blieb aber trotzdem stehen. Misa nahm Anlauf und hüpfte mit aller Kraft auf ihre Tasche, die auf ihrem Bett lag. Noch eine ganze Weile hüpfte sie weiter darauf rum. „Komm schon Ava, ich brauche dich!" rief sie kindlich. Ihr grinsen wurde immer breiter. Bis sie endlich genauso Anlauf nahm und ebenfalls drauf sprang. Wie die bekloppten hüpften sie darauf rum. Sie lachten und hatten ihren Spaß daran. Ihre Mutter schoss heimlich ein Foto für ihre Alben. Es sah so süß aus wie, beide da 'saßen'.

Als sie endlich die Tasche in der passenden Größe hatten, zog Misa den Reißverschluss zu. Keuchend drehte sie sich zu ihrer Schwester. Verspielt wie eine Einjährige nahm sie sich ein Kissen und warf es auf Ava. Diese tat es ihr gleich. Eine große Schlacht brach aus. Zum Glück war es noch nicht so spät, dass sich jemand darüber hätte aufregen können. Die ganze Wohnung musste darunter leiden. Bis Misa Ava zur Tür scheuchte. Sie bettelte, dass ihre große Schwester aufhören sollte, doch das tat sie nicht.

Also machte sie die Tür auf und rannte nach draußen. Beide liefen die Treppen schnell runter. Im Haus wohnten viele Kinder. Sie wurden aufmerksam und sahen nach. Auch sie packte die Lust auf Kissenschlacht. Am Ende hatte das Nekogirl damit zu tun sich alle vom Hals zu halten. Im Garten sammelten sie sich. Selbst die aus der Nachbarschaft. Selbst Iris und ein paar andere Mädchen und sogar Rosalia. Das wurde richtig voll da unten und vor allem lustig. Sie vergaß diese Wunde und auch alles andere, zumindest für ein paar Stunden.

Am Ende schliefen alle da ein wo sie gerade lagen oder standen. Ihre Mütter brachten ihnen dann einfach Decken nach draußen und schauten behutsam auf ihre Kleinen. Wieder entstanden Fotos, von allen zusammen. Einige Jungs sahen aus ihren Fenstern mit zu, ja, selbst Castiel ließ sein Mädchen warten. Es war einfach zu bezaubernd, selbst wenn es kindisch war. Auch Leigh sah zu, da er eigentlich nach Rosa suchte. Sie stritten sich schon wieder. Das nahm auch nie ein Ende. Zum Glück konnte ihre Stimmung durch diese kleine Aktion aufgebessert werden und ein kleines Gespräch mit der einschlafenden Misa beruhigte sie so sehr, dass sie heute mal bei ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund schlafen wollte.

Alle Kinder lagen um sie herum und schleifen. Sie passte auf jeden einzelnen auf, als wäre es ihr eigenes Kind. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihnen etwas passiert. Die ganze Nacht über schlief sie nicht. Als es so aussah als ob, legte sich auch der Rotschopf wieder hin. Naja, erst forderte er nochmal etwas von diesem Mädchen in seinem Bett, aus Frustration, dass Misa ihn einfach ignorierte. Sie waren doch noch Freude, oder nicht?

**Kapitel 50: eine genauso anstrengende Fahrt**

Früh stand sie nur mit Rückenschmerzen auf. Schon in diesem Alter Rückenschmerzen. Träge schleppte sie sich nach oben. Da zog sie sich um, sprang aber vorher nochmal unter die Dusche. Sie roch nach Schweiß, Sabber und .. anderen Ausflüssen von Kindern. Natur pur! Umso schöner war der weiche, warme Strahl ihrer Dusche. Sie liebte es. Dann nahm sie ihre Tasche und hinterließ einen Zettel. Die anderen nahm sie wieder mit.

Etwa um 5 stand sie dann da, die anderen kamen auch schon bald. Lysander, Crown, Slam und zum schluss auch Castiel. Die Stimmung war … trocken. „Und, wie war dein Wochenende so?" fragte Crown sie. Etwas erschrocken sah sie zu ihm. „Hmm, gut, gut … ganz … okay." Ein leichtes nickten von ihm reichte aus. Wie gesagt, trocken! Als Nathaniel kam, lief sie sofort zu ihm. Doch zuvor wurde sie von einem Aufpasser aufgehalten. „Renn' nicht so durch die Gegend, wir zählen gerade durch." ermahnte er sie.

Er wollte eigentlich streng klingen, doch sein lächeln überspielte das einfach. „Leigh!" freute sie sich regelrecht. Er fiel ihr um den Hals. Die Band sah ihn etwas missmutig an, und doch durchbohrten ihre Blicke diese Szene. „Was, was ist denn jetzt los. Hör auf, bevor das Rosalia noch sieht." „Ach keine Sorge, sie würde das verstehen. Gestern Nacht, war die beste Nacht der Welt!" platze aus ihm heraus. „Okay, bitte keine Details und ich habe damit nichts zu tun, hoffe ich doch." reagierte sie trocken.„Keine Sorge, ich habe nichts mit dir angestellt. Eher mit Rosa …" „Ich sagte keine Details!" regte sie sich kindlich auf.

„Schon gut aber das habe ich nur dir zu verdanken. Das Gespräch was du gestern mit ihr geführt hast, sie war danach wie ausgewechselt." erzählte er voller Freude. „Du schaffst das wirklich immer wieder. Das freut mich sehr aber irgendwie läuft es zur Zeit nicht so sehr in der Band oder? Dein Fußballspiel habe ich jedenfalls gesehen. Echt athletisch." Er strotzte geradezu vor Energie und Freude. Das machte sie ja schon fast depressiv. Dann kam jedoch wieder die Erinnerung, dass auch Iris mit da war. Sie tauchte nicht hier auf.

Hektisch meinte sie einfach nur „Kein Problem!" zu ihrem Kumpel und rannte vom Hof. Bei sich lag sie noch immer auf dem Boden. Mit allem Rütteln und Pfeifen wurde sie dann doch noch wach. Als sie es ihr laut genug erklärte, sprach auch Iris auf. Zusammen liefen sie zu ihr. Die anderen warteten bereits. Sie liefen schnell. Iris sprang unter die Dusche. Dann erst packte sie den Rest in ihre Tasche. Sie nahm fast doppelt so viel mit wie die blonde Katze. Zusammen schafften sie es gerade rechtzeitig. Dafür kassierten beide die Anmecker.

Als sie einstiegen, war nur ganz vorn bei den Lehrern platz. Anfangs setzte sich der Neue hin. Herr Faraize oder so ähnlich. Sie unterhielten sich. Bei der Anmecker erst hielt er sich auch die ganze Zeit über raus. Er war nett. Viel zu viel wollte er wissen. Dabei erfuhr sie aber auch viel über ihn. Er war Anfang 20 und single noch dazu. Sie munterte ihn etwas auf und meinte er sähe doch gar nicht so schlecht aus. Castiel bekam alles mit. „Pädophile!" grummelte er. Lysander musste nur lachen, genauso wie die anderen beiden.

In einer kurzen Pause nach zwei Stunden fahrt stiegen sie sogar zusammen aus. Da kein anderer Lehrer in der Nähe war, stieg der gute Mann als erstes aus. Freundlich hielt er ihr eine Hand entgegen. Sie nahm lächelnd an und er half ihr aus dem großen Bus heraus. Mit einem kleinen Sprung stand sie neben ihm. Wieder lächelten sie sich gegenseitig an. Der Rotschopf hielt das nicht aus. Er heilt mit festen, strammen Schritten auf die Beiden zu und drängte sich dazwischen. Er erwischte zum Glück ihre Hand und zischte dann schon ab.

Sie sagte nichts und folgte ihm einfach, doch da war Nathaniel auch schon wieder. „Was ist?" wollte sie sofort wissen, währenddessen sie weiter weggeschliffen wurde. Panik und Hysterie lag in seiner Stimme. „Können wir kurz reden, bitte. Es ist dringend." flehte er nun schon. Sie sagte zu, doch kam nicht so einfach los. Krampfhaft hielt Castiel sie fest. Also musste er ihr das Bild so zeigen. Irgendwie musste das Bild seiner Mutter in Umlauf gebracht worden sein. Er sah sehr verzweifelnd aus.

Misa drehte sich zum Gitarristen um. Sie sah ihn streng an und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust. „Lass mich los!" befahl sie. Darauf reagierte er mit Sicherheit nicht. „Bitte hilf mir!" flehte Nathaniel weiter. So langsam verzweifelte sie. Jetzt bekam auch der Rotschopf eine MMS. Darin war genau das gleiche Bild. Erst drückte er doller zu, doch dann ließ es nach. Er schlug ihre Hand von sich, drehte sich um und meinte, „Ach, mach doch was du willst!" Jetzt fühlte sie sich irgendwie wieder Schuldig.

_Ich habe jetzt echt keine Zeit dafür. Ich muss mir etwas überlegen. Woher kommt das überhaupt und wie konnte das hier in Umlauf gebracht werden._ Als die beiden sich unterhielten, wurden ihnen ganz komische Blicke zugeworfen. Sie konnte es ignorieren, doch den Blonden warf das ziemlich aus der Bahn. Plötzlich meine Misa, „Wo ist Viola?" „Sie zeichnet im Wald etwas." „Gut, dann halte jetzt mal für eine Weile durch und halte einfach mit mir Händchen." Rot werdend und verwundert, starrte er zu ihr. „Wir gehen zu Viola!" befahl sie streng.

Sofort hörte er. Sie liefen quer über den Platz in den Wald hinein. So dass es auch jeder sehen konnte. Neugierig folgten sie ihnen. Es blieb zum Glück noch genug Zeit, dass das Kätzchen mit der Künstlerin sprechen konnte. Nervös stimmte sie ihrem Plan zu. Auf das Mädchen war wirklich verlass. Misami kletterte auf den Felsen vor sich und rief, „Ich bin nicht blöd Leute. Kommt raus und hört mir zu!" Wieder ein Befehl. Heute wurde sie wirklich mutig, doch ihre roten Augen waren auch sehr deutlich.

Schüchtern kamen sie hinter den Bäumen und Büschen hervor. „Auf was habt ihr eigentlich gehofft? Was wolltet ihr hier sehen? Ich sag euch mal was, da ist nichts. Absolut gar nichts!" meinte sie. Natürlich glaubte keiner. „Wer von euch hat das Bild? Nehmt es mal alle hervor!" Immer mehr kamen die Schüler ins staunen. Sie nahmen ihre Handys hervor und öffneten das Bild.

Etwas erschöpft atmete das Mädchen mit den Katzenohren durch. _Jeder hat es, woher habe ich das nur gewusst? _„Also gut, schaut mal genau da drauf. Seht ihr die leichten Striche mitten im Bild? Da sind deutlich Lilatöne zu erkennen. Sagt mir doch mal bitte welcher Mensch eine lila Haut besitzt. Ich wurde nur im Bild eingefügt und auch Nathaniel wurde nur zusammengestellt. Das ist nicht der echte. Falls ihr es immer noch nicht glaubt, dann seht euch mal die Schatten der Sachen an. Sie passen absolut nicht dazu und bei einigen fehlen sie sogar. Glaubt ihr wirklich wir beide würden soetwas machen?" Sie kamen langsam ins zweifeln.

Noch immer gab es ein paar die protestierten, so wie Amber. „Ich glaube dir nicht. Das alles sieht man nur wenn man genau drauf schaut." „Genau so ist es! Diese Person musste gut damit umgehen können. Falls ihr meiner Beweisführung ein Problem habt, dann fragt Viola. Sie ist die Künstlerin in unserer Schule." Diese stand auf und erklärte ihnen das gleiche nochmal. Dazu erwähnte sie irgendetwas von Lichteinfall und einem Winkel und schon schalteten die Gehirne aus. Sie glaubten ihnen endlich.

„Also, wenn ihr jetzt die Freundlichkeit besitzen würdet und die Bilder löscht. Sie sind nicht echt, also sind sie wertlos." Jeder hörte. Es war ihnen wirklich peinlich. Die beiden, soetwas? Niemals! Hielten sie sich jetzt vor. Erleichtert gingen sie. „Wie hast du das gemacht?" wollte Nathaniel wissen. „Menschliche Einbildung, das klappt immer." Ihre Überzeugungsfähigkeit war wirklich Weltklasse. Nun war sein Status als lieber, gutherziger, und vor allem reiner Schülersprecher wieder hergestellt.

Nun sah das Mädchen allerdings gerade aus, zu Amber. „Ach ähm, Amber, woher hast du dieses Bild?" „Woher? … Ach egal, ich habe es mir von Mamas Handy gezogen." Welche als Designerin arbeitete. Auch sie glaubte nun, dass es gelogen war. „Amber, das wirst du schön wieder gut machen!" mischte sich auch der Schülersprecher mit ein. Mit einem nörgelndem, „Wir werden ja sehen!" lief sie fort. Misa kletterte wieder runter und ihr bester Freund fiel ihr um den Hals. „Danke!" murmelte er erleichtert. „Auch dir danke Viola!" bedankte nun sie sich wieder mit ihrer sanften Stimme. Diese nickte nur und meinte, „Es hat Spaß gemacht."

Selbst Castiel hielt an der Montage fest. Der Gedanke, dass das wirklich so war, brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er würde Nathaniel dafür töten, wenn es dafür keinen guten Grund gäbe und den gäbe es mit Sicherheit nicht. Sie stiegen irgendwann alle wieder in den Bus. Wieder saß der neue Lehrer neben ihr. „Du siehst ein wenig blass aus, geht es dir nicht gut?" sorgte er sich ein wenig. Doch sie meinte, „Es geht schon, vielen Dank."

Die beiden verstanden sich wirklich gut. Es gab keinen Moment in dem sie nicht redeten. Zwar hörten einige Schüler zu, aber was solls. Erfahren sie halt einiges über sein Privatleben und auch ein wenig über Misa. Da die Fahrt wirklich lange dauerte, mussten sie noch eine Pause einlegen. „So, hier spricht jetzt mal euer Busfahrer, die Fahrt wird wird noch etwa eine halbe Stunde gehen. Wir machen diesmal nicht ganz so lange Pause. Wenn ihr in zehn Minuten nicht da seit, dann fahren wir einfach so weiter." berichtete dieser streng.

**Kapitel 51: beruhigendes Gespräch**

Als der Rotschopf dachte, es wären alle draußen, blieb er lieber gleich sitzen. Mit Sicherheit wäre er mit Absicht zu spät gekommen, denn er hatte einfach keinen Bock mehr auf das alles. War ihm zu langweilig und zu stressig. Er legte sich über zwei Sitze, mit dem Kopf zur Mitte, und schloss seine Augen. Darauf folgte ein genüssliches Gähnen. Doch wie immer hielt die Ruhe nicht lang. Irgendein Kind strich ihm die Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

Wutentbrannt öffnete er seine Augen und setzte sich hin. Die Person erkannte er noch nicht, dafür war seine Bewegung zu schnell. Aber er merkte wie auch diese sich hinsetzte. Er drehte sich um und legte sich bereits ein paar böse Worte zurecht, als ihm die röte ins Gesicht stieß und er sich doch lieber ruhig verhielt. Eingebildet drehte er sich weg. „Was willst du denn noch?" „Wissen ob wir Freunde sind." kam ziemlich trocken von ihr. „Warum sollten wir? Außerdem hast du doch mit dem ganzen Scheiß angefangen." behauptete dieser böse.

„Weil ich es gern so hätte, dass wir Freunde sein könnten. Es macht keinen Spaß nur allein zu sein." Castiel rutschte auf den Außenplatz, so dass sie sich neben ihn setzen konnte. Noch immer wand er sich von ihr ab. „Ich vermisse die Band einfach … und auch dich." hauchte sie eher. Sie sah die ganze Zeit über nach vorn auf den Boden. Er riskierte nur einen Blick, das reichte auch schon, dass er wieder weich wurde. Sie sah wirklich mitgenommen aus, auch ihre Worte brannten sich in seinen Kopf.

Stark sein, jetzt nicht wegen so ein paar Worten aufgeben, hielt er sich vor. Ein abgeneigtes Zischen ertönte. „Kannst du nicht allein sein oder was? Ich habe mit soetwas kein Problem, schließlich war ich ja das ganze Wochenende allein." obwohl er streng wirken wollte, so merkte man auch seine leicht depressive Haltung. „Nein, ich kann wirklich nicht allein sein. Es macht mir Angst. Außerdem … außerdem warst du das Wochenende nicht allein. Man konnte dich und die Person bei dir deutlich hören."

_Tja Misa, das hättest du auch haben können. Sie hat es also wirklich gehört. Damit hätte ich mein Ziel also erreicht, aber warum fühlt es sich jetzt plötzlich so falsch an?_ Er kam nicht drauf, musste er auch nicht. „Was interessiert es dich denn, mit wem ich meinen Spaß habe und mit wem nicht." „Es interessiert mich, ja, aber es geht mich wirklich nichts an. Also behalte es ruhig für dich, dann brauchst du auch nicht von meinem Wochenende erfahren." Wut entbrannte, ein zweites mal. „Amber war nicht schlecht, aber trotzdem war ich allein."_WIEBITTE AMBER?_ Dachte sie sich schockiert.

„Du … und Amber? Na holla, das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet." seit langem mal wieder ein leichtes grinsen, welches die Lippen des Kätzchens umspielte. „Ja, und? Erzähl schon, was hast du gemacht? Schließlich hast du mich ja das ganze Wochenende sitzen gelassen." verbittert, aber auch verführerisch klang seine Stimme. Er kam ihr ziemlich nahe. Mit Zeigefinger und Daumen zog er ihr Kinn zu sich. Die Wärme stieg wieder auf, bis sie knallrot im Gesicht wurde. Hastig drehte sie sich weg.

„Warum interessiert dich das so sehr und es … es tut mir ja auch leid, aber … ich weiß nicht, ich weiß gerade nicht so richtig wie ich mich entschuldigen soll." „Du bist noch dümmer als ich dachte. Ganz einfach, weil es keinen Grund für dich gäbe, dich zu entschuldigen." fiel nun auch ihm mal auf. Stumm saßen beide da. „Also, am Wochenende … da war ich bei Nathaniel." Oh man, sie wusste wie man Castiel wütend bekam. „Also stimmte diese Szene doch?" Aggressiv, böse.

„Ja, aber auch irgendwie nicht, denn wir haben beide geschlafen. Wir wussten nichts davon. Weder vom Foto, noch dass wir so da lagen. Ich habe bei ihm geschlafen, wir haben es gemacht wie früher. Das bedeutete einen Filmabend. Wir sind dann beide auf der Decke eingeschlafen. Mehr war es nicht." Sie schämte sich schon für diese Lüge, aber hätte sie sagen sollen, dass die beiden sich fast mit Sex verabschiedeten. Sie wollte selbst nicht mehr daran denken, also warum sollte sie soetwas aufwühlen.

Castiel sah nachdenklich zur Seite. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und sah seine Band. Sie mussten dieses Wochenende schon ziemlich unter ihm leiden. Das war nicht seine Absicht. In seinen Gedanken fiel ihm nicht so recht auf, dass Misa sich gegen seine Schulter lehnte. Ihre Ohren waren wieder gesenkt und sie keuchte mehr, als dass sie normal atmete. Aus seinen Gedanken flüchtend, drehte er sich wieder nach vorn. Er dachte inzwischen nicht mehr über seine Freunde nach, sondern über die Kussszene, die er beobachtete. „Hey, warum hast du dich mit Nathaniel geküsst.?" fragte er ziemlich schroff. Sie dachte dabei sofort, dass er von ihrem Morgen wusste.„Weil … die Situation gegeben war."

„In einer Schießhalle? Gibt es da nicht wirklich besseres?" „Ach so, das meinst du. Das war nur, weil ich mich wieder bei ihm entschuldigte. Er sagte mir schon vor langem, dass wenn ich das öfter machen würde, würde er mich zur Strafe küssen." Den ersten Satz hätte sie lieber nicht sagen sollen. Dadurch wusste er, dass sie sich nochmals küssten. Dabei stellte er sich gleich die perversesten Szenen vor.

Wieder ein paar Gedanken, die ihm zur Zeit gar nicht gefielen. Als er mit Amber schlief, dachte er pausenlos nur an sie. Er hasste sich selbst dafür und gab deswegen umso mehr, damit er auch wirklich im Kopf behielt, dass es nur Amber war. Trotzdem, manchmal rutschte ihm fast der falsche Name raus, manchmal … eigentlich fast immer!

Doch ein Blick zu ihr und er wurde wieder schwach. „Geht es dir nicht gut?" „Alles in Ordnung, ist nicht weiter schlimm." „Das sieht aber nicht nach nichts aus." klang er diesmal wirklich besorgt. In ihren verschiedenfarbigen Augen lag Schwäche, Kälte und auch etwas Frustration. „Das Wochenende war nur etwas Anstrengend, mehr nicht." keuchte sie.

„Wieso? Was ist denn alles passiert?" „Am Samstag war ich auf den Fußballplatz, von früh an. Dann entstand sogar ein Spiel. Es war ziemlich leicht aber trotzdem anstrengend." So sah es auch aus, dachte der Gitarrist sich dazu. „Danach bin ich mit Nathaniel in die Schießhalle gegangen. Da waren wir auch sehr lange. Ich war wütend, das macht es immer etwas schwieriger mit schießen. Danach waren wir essen und dann sind wir zu ihm. Die Nacht haben wir bis um 6 durch gemacht. Dann am Morgen … ach egal, ich bin heim und musste die Sachen packen, da ich nichts davon wusste."

„'Tschulsigung, habe vergessen dir Bescheid zu geben." kam nur als Antwort. Etwas verlegen kratzte er sich an der Wange. „Tja, dann war es schon spät und da ich mich auch noch mit Ava gestritten hatte, musste ich das auch noch gut machen. Eine Kissenschlacht war die Folge daraus und die Nacht ging wieder drauf, da alle Kids mit draußen geschlafen haben. Und früh ging es dann los, da bin ich zu spät gekommen und die Pause und der Lehrer …" man merkte langsam ihre Verzweiflung, obwohl ihr das alles Spaß gemacht hatte. „Das hört sich wirklich nach viel an, ich hätte mir nicht die Mühe gemacht. Iris ist zu spät gekommen, nicht du." „Ach Castiel, wir haben trotzdem beide zu tun gehabt und auch beide die Anmecker bekommen." „Tja, brave Mädchen bekommen immer Stress." machte er sich lustig.

Der Rotschopf legte seinen Kopf in seine aufgestützte Hand und meinte, „Du hast etwas vergessen. Du wurdest doch geschlagen. Das war ja nicht zu übersehen." Misa ließ nur eine einzige Träne zu. „Das machen sie immer nur, weil sie sich Sorgen machen. Ich versteh das schon." jammerte sie. „Du musst nicht für alles Verständnis zeigen. Wehr dich oder sage ihnen deine Meinung." Unentschlossen antwortete sie ihm nicht mehr.

**Kapitel 52: wohlverdiente Pause**

„Hey, lass uns Plätze wechseln!" befahl er mehr oder weniger. Genüsslich gähnte sie. Mit einer Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen aus ihren Augen. „Warum?" „Ist besser so, wirst du schon noch verstehen." Also stand sie auf. Er musste sie festhalten, damit sie nicht einfach umfiel. Zu spät. Sie mag zwar nicht schwer sein, aber trotzdem besaß sie ihr Gewicht. Das Katzenmädchen riss ihn gleich mit um auf den nächsten Sitz. Auf allen Vieren hielt er sich über ihr.

Nervös stand er sofort wieder auf und entschuldigte sich sogar bei ihr. Dabei konnte er nun wirklich nichts dafür. Er machte ihr platz und sie setzte sich ans Fenster. Er sich direkt daneben. Eigentlich rechnete er damit, dass sie sich wieder gegen seine Schulter fallen ließe, doch Irrtum. Sie zog nur ein wenig an seine Jacke, damit er zu ihr sah. Genau in dem Moment kam Amber wieder in den Bus. Keiner von beiden bekam es mit.

Irritiert starrte er das Mädchen vor sich an. Sie nahm beide Hände an seine Wangen und zog ihn sanft näher zu sich. Verträumt schaute sie ihm in die Augen. Als ob er nicht schon so rot genug war, wurde es jetzt nur noch schlimmer. „So kann ich mich entschuldigen." hauchte sie auf seine weichen Lippen. Gleich darauf küsste sie ihn sanft. Eine Weile lang überließ er ihr die Führung, doch dann drückte der Gitarrist sie verlangend zur Scheibe und küsste sie zurück. Ihm wurde so heiß wie noch nie. „Geht doch." hauchte nun er. Ziemlich erfreut über diese Tatsache. Doch beide wurden durch ein lautes jammern in die Realität zurück geholt.

Die Blondine kam stampfend wie ein Elefant auf die beiden zu. Sie holte schon vorher aus. Es war klar, was sie vor hatte. So konnte Castiel schnell genug reagieren. Er hielt sie am Arm fest und blickte sie böse an. Sein stechender Blick hätte ihr fast die Kehle zugeschnürt. Er war sehr verärgert darüber, dass sie störte. Als sie sich wütend einen anderen Platz suchte als neben ihm, schaute er wieder grinsend zu Misa. „Jetzt begriffen warum ich außen sitzen wollte?" Sie öffnete langsam wieder ihre Augen und nickte. Toll, durch den Schrei war sie wieder hellwach.

Sie drehte sich zur Scheibe. Inzwischen kamen auch die anderen wieder nach drinnen. „Tut mir leid, nochmal wird es nicht vorkommen und … es war nicht der erste." gab sie zu. Diese Information riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Wer? …" Das Kätzchen blickte schon eine Weile nach vorn, zu Nathaniel. Wut, Hass und Trauer zugleich, das war zu viel für den Jungen. „Sind wir nun Freunde oder nicht?" unterbrach sie seine Selbstmitleidsphase. Er blickte auf, wirkte etwas erleichterter über die Tatsache, dass er wenigstens etwas mit ihr teilte … und nickte.

Die anderen setzten sich alle wieder an ihre Plätze. Amber versuchte jetzt mal ihr Glück bei Mr. Faraize. Er war davon eher weniger Begeistert. Die letzte halbe Stunde hielt sie noch ohne Schlaf aus. Eher freute sie sich darüber, dass auch Lysander, Crown und Slam wieder mal auftauchten. Der Stress des Wochenendes verflog. In Hotel, welches dicht an einem Wald, einem Strand und einem Freizeitbad lag, suchte sich jeder seine Zimmer. Die Mädchen gaben sich erst mit dem größten der verfügbaren Zimmer zufrieden. Zum Glück gab es fast drei Bäder, obwohl selbst die nicht zu reichen schienen.

Das erste was Misa machte als sie ihr kleines Reich, in einem anschließenden Raum, unter all den Mädchen erblickte … sie schloss die extra Tür und schmiss sich ins Bett. Die Sachen ließ sie einfach liegen. Mit bei ihr im Zimmer schlief Rosa. War ja wohl klar warum sie ein kleineres Extrazimmer wollte, wenn Leigh mit dabei war.

Beide machten es sich im Zimmer gemütlich. Da Misa schon schlief, konnte Leigh ohne Probleme seine unanständigen Sachen mit ihr machen. Sie versuchten trotz allem leise zu sein, da sie die Kleine nicht wecken wollten und auch nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich ziehen wollten. Als sie sich jedoch wieder anfingen zu streiten, war es aus mit der Ruhe. Leigh wurde mit einem lauten Knall aus dem Zimmer geschmissen. Doch Misa schlief, sie schlief und schlief.

**Kapitel 53: Leigh's Hilferuf**

Sie schlief sogar so lang, dass sie das Abendessen verpasste. „Hey Jungs, sollte man ihr vielleicht etwas aufheben?" fragte Lysander etwas besorgt. „Nimm so viel Milch mit wie du finden kannst." schlugen die anderen drei vor. Sie mussten wieder lachen. Castiel packte noch etwas Obst dazu aber vor allem Erdbeeren. Tja, er wusste es ja nun besser.

Misa wachte kurz nach 22 Uhr auf. Erstmal stieg sie unter die Dusche und zog sich dann ihre Schlafsachen an. Ein kurzes Top und eine Hotpants, mehr war es nicht. Drüber zog sie sich eine Jacke. Eigentlich hieß es ja Nachtruhe, doch sie kannte das Hotel noch nicht. Sie lief alle Gänge mal entlang. Dabei fand sie in der Bar Leigh vor. Er sah ziemlich fertig aus. Sie ging nach drinnen und wurde sofort von der Security aufgehalten. „Können sie mich bitte durchlassen. Ich hole nur meinen Freund ab." bat sie.

Dabei sah sie aufmerksam zu Leigh. Sie ließen sie gehen aber nicht aus den Augen. Ganz sanft berührte sie ihn am Arm. Er stieß sie sofort zurück. „Leigh, lass uns reden." bat sie ihn. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" murmelte er. Doch sie ließ wie immer nicht locker. Sie schob sein restliches Getränk weg und drehte ihn zu sich. „Leigh, das ist keine Lösung. Red mit mir drüber." bat sie nochmals. Er legte etwas Geld auf den Tresen. Er war ziemlich angetrunken, für eine Aufsichtsperson war das inakzeptabel. Doch sie würde ihn ja nicht verraten, zum Glück nicht.

Sie gingen nach draußen und setzten sich an einen kleinen Teich. Er sah müde aus, das war er auch. „Ziemlich anstrengend die ganzen Kinder nicht wahr." belächelte sie die Tatsache. „Klar." „Sag schon, was ist schon wieder passiert? Warum ist sie diesmal sauer?" „Warum weißt du immer, dass es um Rosa geht? Na gut, sie meinte, ich bin nur mitgekommen, weil ich Sex will. Dabei ist es mir egal, dass sie es ist oder eine andere. Ich habe natürlich widersprochen, doch sie glaubte mir nicht."

Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter neben ihm. „Oh je, dann sollte sie lieber nicht hier auftauchen." Mit einem Ruck lag sie im Gras und er stemmte sich leicht über sie. „Wieso denn nicht?" fragte er herausfordernd. Misa lag ruhig auf dem Boden. Sie sahen beide nicht das offene Fenster, bei welchem noch immer Licht brannte. Es war das große Zimmer der Jungs. Sie sahen nur zufällig mal raus. Naja, eigentlich Castiel, weil er mal wieder rauchte. Er rief seine Freunde wutentbrannt ran, dadurch kamen auch die anderen mit ans Fenster. „Aber … das ist doch Leigh!" stellte Lys entsetzt fest.

Sie hörten und sahen irgendwie alle angespannt zu. Misa bewegte sich noch immer nicht. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck blieb gleich, ein stummes lächeln. „Dummkopf!" belustigte sie sich. Das Mädchen legte eine Hand auf seinen Kopf und strich etwas durch sein Haar. Er genoss es. „Du bist zwar angetrunken aber weißt sehr wohl noch, dass du Rosa liebst." „Das interessiert sie aber nicht. Sie sucht immer Streit. Sie weiß doch, dass ich sie liebe. Warum tut sie das immer?" fragte er sie gekränkt. Ihm tropften ein paar Tränen runter. „Es wird von mal zu mal schlimmer. Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Also, zur Zeit bin ich mal wieder single. Soll sie doch sehen wie sie zurecht kommt. Deswegen nehme ich dich." legte er fest.

Sie sah noch immer so locker aus. Das verwunderte die Jungs schon die ganze Zeit, doch dann bekamen sie auch ihre Begründung. „Ich weiß, dass du mich niemals anrühren würdest. Weil ich weiß, dass du Anstand besitzt und Rosalia liebst. Du würdest sie nicht betrügen, selbst wenn ihr nicht zusammen seit. Habe ich recht?" Keiner von ihnen hat den immer cool, lässig und kalt wirkenden Leigh jemals so fertig gesehen. Lysander traf das ganz besonders. Dann beobachteten sie, wie sein großer Bruder sich etwas von ihr entfernte, obwohl er so schon nicht so nahe war wie es manch anderer in einer solchen Situation getan hätte.

Das Kätzchen setzte sich auf und nahm ihn leicht in die Arme, bis er freiwillig darauf einging. Er umklammerte sie etwas und versteckte sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sie umschlang seinen Kopf und ließ ihn an seiner Schulter. Er weinte, nicht sehr laut, aber er weinte. Wie lange diese Beziehung wohl noch halten würde, wenn Rosa so weiter machte? Leigh sah wirklich fertig aus und der Typ Trinker war er eigentlich auch nicht.

Es dauerte aber er beruhigte sich. Einen Arm nahm er von ihr und hielt sich mit der Hand elegant seinen Kopf. „Man ist das peinlich. Tut mir leid. Eigentlich bin ich nicht so." er schmunzelte etwas darüber. Sie grinste einfach und meinte kurz, „Ich weiß." „Ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt schlafen gehen würde, hmm?" Er sah sie mit einem Auge an, als würde er auf eine Bestätigung warten. „Ja, ist wohl besser so. ich werde mal versuchen mit Rosalia zu reden, versprochen." „Danke!" gab er erleichtert von sich und stand auf.

**Kapitel 54: eifersüchtige Rosa**

Er war wirklich nicht der Typ Trinker. Der nette Verkäufer aus dem Modegeschäft schwankte ziemlich zum. Die Blondine stand auf und half ihm etwas. Er legte schon fast freiwillig einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Die Jungs standen noch immer perplex am Fenster rum.

_Zugegeben, Leigh war nicht gerade leicht, aber mit Mühe und Not schafften wir es schonmal zusammen bis ins Hotel zurück._

„Ach ja, du hast mich erst als Freund betitelt. Wie war das gemeint?" „Im Sinne der Bodybuilder an der Tür als fester Freund, in meinem Sinne als normaler Freund." „Schade." rutschte ihm raus. Sie prustete genervt, dabei flogen ihr ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Sorry, liegt am Alkohol." entschuldigte er sich daraufhin. „Schieb' es ruhig auf den Alkohol." machte sie sich einfach darüber lustig.

Dann endlich waren sie im fünften Stock. Sie mussten laufen, da der Fahrstuhl 'außer Betrieb' war. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit. Als hätte das alles eben nicht gereicht, ging sie vorher nochmal in eines der Bäder. Da holte sie eine Tablette gegen Übelkeit und Kopfschmerzen. In der Küche ein Glas Wasser. Sie kam mit allem zusammen zurück und musste ihm noch bis zur Tür helfen. Man sah ihr trotz der Anstrengungen noch immer die Sorge um ihn an. Jetzt half eine Schülerin einem der Aufpasser, na wenn das mal gut ginge.

Die Antwort folgte … sogleich! Sauer kam eine weißhaarige Schülerin auf sie zu, wand sich erst Leigh, dann Misa zu. „Sag mal geht es dir noch gut. Ich habe vor ein paar Stunden mit dir Schluss gemach und du suchst dir die Nächstbeste!" schrie sie. _Danke, also die Nächstbeste. Besser könnte man mich nicht betiteln, obwohl … schlampe oder Straßennutte wäre da wesentlich schlimmer! Oder?_ Noch immer in Gedanken versunken merkte sie nicht, wie die ihr gegenüber ausholte. Eigentlich wollte sie Leigh schlagen, doch Misa stellte sich dazwischen.

Sie schubste den schwarzhaarigen in sein Zimmer und fing die Ohrfeige ab. „Deine bekommst du noch!" meinte sie gerade, als es schon ein zweites mal schellte. Ihre Wange lief mehr als nur rot an, es war die andere Seite, zum Glück. Sonst hätte sie mit Sicherheit geschrien. Die Jungs aus ihrem Zimmer kamen auf den Flur, eigentlich um zu helfen, doch es war zu spät.

Eigentlich wollte Misa einen anderen Zeitpunkt wählen, doch es platzte einfach aus ihr heraus. „Reicht das jetzt? Ich dachte du liebst ihn? Warum um Himmelswillen willst du ihn dann schlagen? Du liebst ihn, ich weiß es. Also habe doch mal etwas Verständnis für ihn. Ich weiß, dass du viel Aufmerksamkeit benötigst, aber das geht zu weit. Er ist am Ende mit seinen Nerven, siehst du das denn nicht?" Die Jungs ignorierend lief sie mit hochgezogener Nase in ihr Zimmer … und schloss von innen ab.

„Na super und ich habe als einzige kein Schlüsse. Besser geht es ja gar nicht mehr." stöhnte sie genervt. Sie ging einfach in Leigh's Zimmer und stellte alles auf dem Nachttisch ab. Sie wollte sich gerade daran machen ihn aufzuheben, da machten das schon Nathaniel und Lysander. Wow, sie mussten zu zweit anpacken. Hatte er sich erst wohl leicht gemacht? Noch verwundernder, was machten sie hier und die Frage der Fragen … Sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war Nathaniel und Castiel in ein Zimmer zu stecken?

Castiel schnappte sich erstmal Misa und schliff sie mit ins Bad der Jungen. Überall Handtücher und Unterwäsche. Bei den Mädchen sah das ähnlich aus. Er zog aus Neugierde das große Pflaster auf ihrer einen Wange ab. Die Wunde war noch immer da. Also machte er da ein neues drauf und die andere kühlte er einfach mit einem eiskalten Lappen. Sie zuckte und zischte mehrfach. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Sind nur ein paar Kratzer." „Von Rosalia?" „Klar, schonmal ihre Krallen gesehen?" stichelte er. Sie ließ es sich einfach gefallen.

Nach einer Weile nahm die Farbe ab, doch es blutete noch. Also wurde auch da ein Pflaster drauf gemacht, ein kleineres. „Das sieht scheiße aus!" meckerte sie mit dem Versuch es abzuziehen. Er stellte sich hinter sie und hielt ihre Hand fest. Im Spiegel erkannte sie wie verträumt der Rotschopf sie ansah. „Was ist?" wollte sie kindlich wissen. „Es ist doch deine eigene Schuld, warum bringst du dich auch ständig in solche Situationen." „Tut mir leid aber das würdest du eh nicht verstehen." meckerte sie. Doch er verstand, denn sie haben ja alles gesehen.

**Kapitel 55: allein unter Jungs**

Als wäre da nichts, kam Nathaniel einfach ins Bad und fing an sich auszuziehen. Er wollte endlich mal etwas duschen und den Rauch aus seinen Haaren bekommen. Misa schreckte etwas zurück. Castiel's Gesichtsausdruck wurde nichtssagend. Er ließ trotzdem nicht von ihr. „Hier sind Mädchen anwesend!" pöbelte er ihn an. „Oh, wenn es dich stört dann geh doch raus. Misami kennt meinen Körper bestens." kam er ihm dumm. Ein leichtes zischen von beiden und sie waren ruhig. „Sicher, dass ihr euch im Zimmer nicht umbringt?" wollte das Mädchen vorsichtshalber wissen. Keine Antwort.

Nathaniel zog sich die Hose aus. Schon da wurde das Katzenmädchen rot. Castiel sah wehleidig zu, wie es immer schlimmer wurde. Anschließend hob er sein Shirt von seinem Oberkörper. Misa wich erschrocken zurück. „Nathaniel, du …" weiter kam sie nicht. Die röte war wirklich schlimm. Der angesprochene drehte seinen Kopf zu den beiden und sah auch mal in den Spiegel. „Oh ja, die Kratzer sind immer noch da." „Und wie!" platzte es wieder aus ihr heraus. „Zum Thema scharfe Krallen, dich übertrifft keiner." Auch Castiel sah es deutlich. 4 Kratzer von der Wirbelsäule bis zu den Schulterblättern gezogen, das war Misa.

Er lief stur aus dem Bad. Doch die Sängerin lief ihm einfach nach. Bei seinem strammen Schritt musste sie schon fast rennen. „Was hast du denn?" wollte sie besorgt wissen. „Ach nichts. Wo schläfst du heute Nacht?" lenkte er gleich ab. „Weiß noch nicht, auf dem Gang schätze ich." gab sie ihren Plan preis. „Niemals! Du schläfst bei uns." ein Befehl wie er nur von Castiel kommen konnte. Die Meinung der anderen war da nicht gefragt. Im Zimmer wurde ihnen lediglich Bescheid gegeben. Es störte keinen.

„Hey, wir haben noch ein freies Bett." erklärte er. „Was, wieso? Ist jemand nicht mit?" wollte sie misstrauisch wissen. Es standen zumindest Sachen drum herum, es konnte nicht frei sein. Die Sachen kamen ihr auch bekannt vor. „Wo hast du ihn!" forderte sie streng auf. „Er hat seinen Schlafplatz gefunden." protestierte der Rotschopf. Die anderen lachten über ihr Verhalten, wie ein altes Ehepaar. „WO!" wurde sie aggressiv. „Draußen." gab er wie ein gehorsames Hündchen preis. Sie wusste sofort wo genau.

Nochmals lief Misa nach draußen. Vor der großen Mülltonne hielt sie an und öffnete den Deckel. Verängstigt saß er in einer Ecke. Sie strecke dem Jungen freundlich eine Hand entgegen. Er fing wieder an zu heulen und sprang sie an. Ein quietschen ertönte. „KEN, du bist ekelhaft! Reicht es denn nicht, wenn der Dreck bei dir bleibt." _Na toll, und wo sollte ich jetzt Duschen gehen? Sicher nicht bei den Jungs, oder!_ Mit dem kleinen Ken im Schlepptau kam sie zurück. Es hing fast mehr Müll an ihr als an ihm.

Nathaniel war inzwischen aus dem Bad draußen. Es war bereits nach null Uhr. Er sah sie belustigt an. Der Blonde wühlte gerade auf seinem Bett etwas rum. „Brauchst du ein paar Sachen?" fragte er sofort. Die anderen blickten da schon ein wenig seltsam drein. „Ja, aber das wird nicht reichen bei diesem Dreck." Ken bedankte sich tausend mal und ging dann auch duschen. „Keine Sorge, es gibt auch Einzelduschen bei uns. Ich zeige sie dir gleich mal." Ein paar Sachen aus seinem Rucksack geschnappt und schon waren sie weg. …

**Kapitel 56: Nacht**

... Nathaniel blutete am Hals und sie bekam wie immer nichts davon mit. An ihrem Mund hing ebenfalls etwas Blut und es schmeckte grandios. Das Nekogirl schämte sich. Sie nahm sich die Sachen. Lieber ging sie sofort ins Bad. Tür zu, lehnte sich der Junge dagegen. „Keine Sorge, ich habe es dir angeboten. Man hat dir angesehen wie sehr du doch Hunger hast." erklärte er ihr. „Danke, vielen Dank." brachte sie nur jammernd zustande. Er ging einfach.

Bei den Jungs fiel das eben draufgeklebte Pflaster schon ziemlich auf. Keiner getraute sich zu fragen, außer Castiel, wie immer. „Verdeckst du damit 'nen Knutschfleck oder was!" Genauso böse aber auch etwas fertig mit den Nerven antwortete er, „Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Außerdem wüsste ich nicht, was dich das etwas angehen sollte!"

Er kletterte auf sein Bett hoch und schmiss sich hinein. Decke über den Kopf gezogen und schon war Ruhe. Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kamen die zwei wieder. Ken sah genauso scheiße aus wie immer. Misa hingegen trug sogar Mädchensachen, von Nathaniel? Die Blicke der Jungs waren ihr egal. Sie bewunderte das Essen auf dem Tisch. Jede menge Milch und Obst. Sie grinste ziemlich breit und setzte sich. „Ist das für mich?" fragte sie begeistert. „Ja, haben wir dir aufgehoben." freute sich Lysander über ihre Reaktion.

Sie sah belustigt zu Castiel und meinte, „Na Schatz, hast du mir wieder Frühstück gemacht." Er wurde knallrot, fing dann aber an zu lachen. „Daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber du hast Recht, irgendwie läuft das gerade genauso ab." sprach er noch im lachen. „Seit ihr zusammen?" wollten alle zugleich wissen. „Nein, das war nur aus Spaß." meinten beide daraufhin. Sie stürzte sich gleich auf das Essen.

Sie machten noch ein ganz paar Stunden weiter. Keiner wollte, geschweige denn konnte, schlafen. Sie schielten das Licht aus und sahen sich ein paar blutige Filme an. Das erinnerte die Blonde wieder an die Nacht mit Nathaniel. Sie kamen sich so nahe und am Morgen erst. Es fesselte sie in ihren Gedanken, bis sie einfach einschlief. Sie verkreuzte die Arme auf irgendeinem Bett und legte ihren Kopf hinein. Auf dem Boden sitzend, den Rücken halb verrenkt, schlief sie besser als alle dachten.

Langsam aber sicher wurden auch die anderen mal müde und legten sich hin. Jedoch war das noch lange nicht die Bestätigung, dass sie schliefen. Der TV lief die ganze Nacht durch und jeder schaute ab und zu mal drauf. Da im Zimmer Jungs schliefen, kamen fast nur Pornos, die ganze Nacht durch. Sie brachten alle ihre 'Kollektionen' mit, die man wahrscheinlich nicht mal in einer Woche hätte durchschauen können. Da fragte man sich doch, hatten die überhaupt Klamotten in ihren Taschen?

Als letztes legte sich Castiel. Ganz vorsichtig begab er sich unter seine Bettdecke. Verträumt schaute er die Person vor seinem Bett an. Ja, Misa legte sich genau auf das Bett des Rotschopfes. Verwundernder war jedoch, dass Nathaniel direkt darüber schlief! Ihm kam wieder die Szene im Bus in seine Gedanken zurück. Viel zu gern hätte er das jetzt weiter geführt. Umso mehr hatte er Amber, dass sie die beiden gestört hat. Aber Misa meinte ja, es würde nicht nochmal vorkommen. Traurig, traurig, er konnte nicht mal diesen einen Moment auskosten.

Er nahm nur kurz ihr leichtes flackern mit den Augen wahr. Sie wurde wach. Er tat zumindest so als würde er schlafen. Als das Katzenmädchen sich normal hinsetzte, hörte er nur all zu deutlich wie ihre Knochen knackten. Sie selbst zuckte zusammen. „Au!" entwich ihr. Selbst er zuckte dabei zusammen. „Doch etwas ungemütlich. Vielleicht sollte ich das Angebot des Lehrers annehmen und zu ihm gehen." Wie zum Teufel sollte Castiel nach so einem Satz still liegen bleiben können? Ruckartig richtete er sich im Bett auf und zog sie in sein Bett. Dabei striff sie mit ihrer Seite hart den splitternden Holzbalken. Sie fing sofort an zu bluten.

Misa spürte an ihrem Rücken seinen Bauch. Er lag Oberkörper frei in seinem Bett, besser gesagt trug er nur eine Boxershorts. Seine wunderbaren Muskeln, sein leichtes aber doch deutliches Sixpack. Alles an seinem Körper war so wohlgeformt und heiß. Ihre Adern pulsierten, doch diesmal wegen etwas ganz anderem. Ein Blick zu Castiel und sie erkannte, er sah sie entschuldigend an. „Schon okay." Sie drehte ihren Körper wieder zu ihm. Mit beiden Händen berührte sie ihn am Oberkörper.

Es sah so elegant aus, als würde sie strikt darauf achten. „Tut mir leid … du hast dann auch etwas gut bei mir." hauchte sie gegen sein Ohr. Sie war ihm so nahe, dass sie sein Ohr hätte berühren können. Sein Körper, die Gänsehaut war wohl nicht zu übersehen. Er verstand nicht was sie damit meinte. Ganz vorsichtig küsste sie ihn am Hals. Ihre Lippen waren so weich, dass er es kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Trotzdem löste es wieder dieses angenehme Gefühl bei ihm aus. Er ließ sich gegen die Wand hinter sich fallen und stöhnte genüsslich. Sie folgte seiner Bewegung. „Verzeih!" flüsterte sie nochmals. Noch eh er sich versah, öffnete sie ihren Mund leicht und rammte zwei spitze Zähne in seinen Hals.

Es schmerzte nicht, es fühlte sich eher angenehm an. Als würde ihm jemand einen Knutschfleck verpassen. Das leichte ziehen war sehr angenehm. Nur nicht, dass auch er hörte, wie sein Blut aus seinem Körper gezogen wurde. Er getraute sich nicht sie weg zustoßen. Es könnte ja sein, dass die Wunde dann stark bluten würde. Wunde? Am Hals? Endlich wurde ihm klar, was genau mit Nathaniel passierte. Auch der Rotschopf fühlte sich langsam schwach. Zitternd hob er seinen Arm. Er griff ihr auf den Kopf und wühlte sich unter ihr Haar. Seine Augen flackerten, als wollten sie sich schließen. Doch er kämpfte dagegen an.

Selbst sein Atem wurde langsam schwächer. Es stockte und er glaubte schon, sterben zu müssen. Als er vor Schwäche seine Augen schloss, hörte sie auf. „Keine Sorge, du wirst wieder aufwachen." versicherte sie ihm gutmütig. „Verzeih." ertönte es nochmals, eh er einschlief. Der Rotschopf müsste Angst haben, er müsste doch weglaufen vor einem Wesen wie ihr. Er müsste sie hassen und ihr gar nicht glauben dürfen. Aber nichts davon. Er fragte sich lediglich, was genau war sie eigentlich?

**Kapitel 57: nette Geste für zwei**

Der Gitarrist schlief ziemlich lang, jeder von ihnen tat das. Da sie das Frühstück verpassten, kümmerte Misami sich mal darum. Auf ihrem verdreckten Tisch standen jede menge Leckereien, da sie ja nicht wusste, was sie mögen würde. Die Ausnahme war natürlich Nathaniel. Es gab Ei in den verschiedensten Varianten, jede menge Fleisch aber auch Vitamine und eine Menge Brot und Brötchen. Es war wirklich alles dabei. Der ganze Tisch war damit gefüllt. Dabei standen noch Getränke. Eine Kanne mit Saft, eine mit Wasser und eine mit Kaffee.

Durch das staunen des Drummers und des Bassisten wurden die anderen nach und nach auch wach. Castiel und Nathaniel als letztes. Der Blonde hob seinen Kopf und sah flüchtig zum Tisch. „Das Tofu und der Erdbeershake gehören mir!" meckerte er verorgelt. „Klar Dornröschen, nimm dir was du willst." bestätigte Lysander. Ken's Essen stellte sie lieber gleich zu ihm. Sie kannte die Jungs zu gut. Er hätte mit Sicherheit sonst nichts mehr abbekommen.

Der Schülersprecher krabbelte von seinem Bett und setzte sich. Castiel tat es ihm gleich. Die Jungs lachten. „Was habt ihr?" „Wir sollten Leigh mal fragen ob das jetzt zur Mode wird." belächelte Slam die Pflaster am Hals der beiden. Nathaniel sah jetzt mal zu seinem Feind. Er trug ebenfalls eines. Er lächelte künstlich, man merkte es sofort. „Das macht sie immer als Entschädigung. Sie hat alles selbst zubereitet, selbst das süße Zeug da." Er wies dabei auf die noch unberührten Muffins, Kekse und noch weiteres. „Also los, greif zu!"

Der Rotschopf musste nun genauso lachen. Der ihm gegenüber bekam kaum die Augen auf und versuchte trotzdem so verlässlich zu wirken wie es ein Schülersprecher sein musste. „Schlaf dich erstmal aus Prinzessin, dann sprich mich wieder an!" pöbelte er ihn gleich wieder an. Nathaniel sagte mal lieber nichts dazu. Gleich darauf kam Misa wieder ins Zimmer. Diesmal hatte sie Leigh im Schlepptau. „Wen willst du denn noch alles anschleppen!" meckerte Lysander künstlich. Erst dann sahen sie mal genau hin. Leigh umklammerte die Kleine so fest, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

Sie sahen erst noch perplex zu, doch irgendwie bekam sie ihn nicht von sich los. Was ist denn nur in den sonst immer so schüchternen und zurückhaltenden Leigh gefahren? Von mal zu mal wird es komischer, extremer. „Ist ja langsam mal gut. Ich habe doch gar nichts getan. Gut, ich habe dich die Treppen hoch getragen. Mehr ist aber nicht passiert!" „Das glaube ich irgendwie nicht, selbst wenn ich mich an kaum noch etwas erinnern kann." Er konnte sich an kaum noch etwas erinnern? Also hat er auch die Ohrfeigen vergessen und auch wie Rosa ihn und sie ziemlich schroff zurechtwies. Wollte sie ihm das wohl verschweigen?

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung was du Rosa gesagt hast aber sie liebt mich mehr den je. Mal wieder hast du meine Beziehung gerettet." freute er sich. „Könnte mir jemand helfen diesen Blutegel von mir zu bekommen?" flehte sie die anderen an. Castiel sah zur Seite weg. Blutegel, das brachte die letzte Nacht wieder auf. „Mach dir keine Gedanken. Sie weiß es nicht mehr, weil sie nicht sie war. Wenn du es ihr nicht sagst, dann wird sie es niemals erfahren und eure Freundschaft bleibt. Keiner weiß wer oder was sie ist, ein Vampir jedenfalls nicht." versicherte Nath.

Ein böses zischen und Castiel schmiss sich wieder in sein Bett. Er wollte nichts von diesem Jungen hören, einfach nichts!

**Kapitel 58: neue alte Freunde**

Castiel sah den anderen belustigt zu. Sie mussten alle anfassen um Lysander's großen Bruder von ihr zu bekommen. Sie keuchten sehr. Doch dann endlich ließ er los, unfreiwillig. Er benahm sich mehr als nur schräg. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit meinem Bruder getan?" kam trocken von Lys. „Ich bin Leigh und keine Ahnung." gab er breit grinsend zu. Misa schmiss sich prustend in eines der Betten.

Ein lautes „Holla!" gefolgt von einem Pfiff kam von einem blonden Surfer. Er hatte durch den Minirock einen perfekten Blick auf ihre Unterwäsche. Das blonde Katzenmädchen trug wieder diese rosa Reizwäsche. Irgendwie mochte sie es, doch in solchen Situationen. Zum kotzen! Sofort setzte sie sich wieder hin. „Darf ich dir vorstellen, das ist Dakota. Er ist seit langem wieder da. Sein Krankenhausbesuch ist endlich vorbei." Er streckte ihr höflich eine Hand entgegen. Als sie rot werdend und verlegen annahm, gab er ihr einen heißen Kuss auf den Handrücken. „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." reagierte das Kätzchen höflich.

Verlegen spielte sie mit ihren Daumen rum „Also für diesen Anblick gibt man doch vieles!" murmelte er verführerisch. Bis zu den Ohren lief das Mädchen rot an. „Hey komm schon Misa, sei nicht sauer." bettelte er heißblütig. Moment, woher kannte er ihren Namen? Beide mussten breit grinsen und bald darauf lachen. Von erstaunten Blicken wurden die beiden gewürdigd. Die Blonde stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und trommelte wütend auf seinen Kopf ein. „Du bist echt versaut! Hast du dich denn noch immer nicht geändert? Schau doch einmal woanders hin!" meckerte sie. „Hey, reg dich ab. Ich habe dich ja vermisst. Mach dir deswegen mal keine Sorgen." Seltsamerweise hielt sie inne.

Schon bald darauf ließ sie ihre Arme sinken. „Echt jetzt?" wollte sie gerührt wissen. Hallo? Was ging denn da gerade ab? Der Rotschopf wusste gar nicht mehr wie er reagieren sollte. Irgendwie war er schon sauer und auch eifersüchtig, aber das Interesse war auch geweckt. „Klar, kennst mich doch. Hey, kann ich dich für eine Weile entführen. Ich will mit dir ans Meer." Das riss die Jungs vom Hocker. Es war ziemlich … direkt. Mit einem lässigem, „Klar doch." antwortete sie. Doch dann streckte sie ihm die Zunge entgegen. „Bist wohl ziemlich schlecht geworden, was? Wie läuft's denn?" „Wie schon erraten, schlecht. Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kommt mir langsam so vor, als ob ich das surfen verlerne." Der Groschen fiel endlich.

Doch Misami lachte nur wieder. „Schwächling! Warst du schon immer." „Das war mal. Siehst du nicht die Muskeln." „Die sind sicher nicht echt." Er sah sie ziemlich herausfordernd an. Etwas verunsichert ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück. „Bitte nicht, du wirst auch nie erwachsen oder?" nörgelte sie etwas. Doch es kam nur ein schelmisches Gelächter von ihm. „Oh nein!" jammerte sie nun. Die Katze lief ohne weiter zu überlegen an ihm vorbei und aus dem Raum. Er folgte ihr. Als er sie irgendwo einholte, umklammerte er sie von hinten. Sie quietschte in hohen Tönen. Vor Freude kamen ihr sogar die Tränen. „Ich weiß, dass du es hasst!" sprach er im lachen. Gleich darauf kitzelte er sie durch.

Sie musste tierisch lachen, das hasste sie so sehr. Ab und zu quietschte sie auch mal. Etwas k.o. kamen beide zurück. Ihre Lippen wurden von einem runter gespielten lächeln umspielt. Sie konnten es nicht lange so halten. Bei beide wurde es schnell wieder breiter. Zeitgleich kratzen sich beide verlegen am Hinterkopf. „Tja, ich kann vielleicht doch mehr als du glaubst." Etwas von oben herab blickte er sie an. „Ach sei doch still. Okay, du hast ja recht. Aber … das bestätigt nur das was ich immer gesagt habe. Trotzdem, mich besiegen wirst du niemals." „Yes Coach!" Jetzt fehlte nur das Salutieren.

Die anderen konnten nicht länger mit zusehen. „Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?" fragte selbst Nathaniel nach. „Eigentlich länger als wie ich dich kenne. Wir lagen schon als kleine Kinder in der selben Station. Auf der Hochschule haben wir uns dann kennen gelernt." „Sie hat mir das Surfbrett förmlich in die Hand gedrückt." „Komm schon, du warst damals derjenige, der mich angesprochen hat. Und das auch nur, weil du mich flachlegen wolltest!" Wow, so offen? Seit wann ist sie so komisch drauf?

Er lachte ebenfalls darüber. „Klar und das schaffe ich auch noch, keine Sorge. Ich habe jede auf der Schule geknackt, nur die ewige Streberin und geilste Singlebraut, die später mein Coach wurde, nicht." Autsch, das tat jetzt weh. Unter den Jungs der Sweet Amoris durfte es keiner wagen sie so zu nennen, oder? Es probierte irgendwie auch keiner. „Tja, dann träume mal weiter." Vor den anderen umklammerte er sie wieder. „Soll ich …" „Wage es und du fliegst!" drohte sie. Jetzt musste sogar Nathaniel lachen.

„Ich würde es lassen Dakota. Sie mag zwar nicht so aussehen aber ihre Stärke ist überwältigend." „Ich weiß, aber trotzdem." Er setzte gerade an zum kitzeln, da flog er auch schon im hohen Bogen über das Mädchen. Sie schob mit einer einzigen Beinbewegung seinen Fuß nach hinten und rollte ihn dann über ihre Schulter. Unsanft ließ sie ihn auf den Boden fallen. Die Jungs zeigten alle mit ihren Daumen nach oben. „Respeeekt!" zogen sie es erstaunt lang. Er sah von unten zu Misa. Diesmal blickte er nicht mal auf ihre Unterwäsche. Er sah ihr dabei zu, wie sie zufrieden ihre Hände entstaubte.

Der Junge drehte sich um und stemmte sich auf. „Ich sehe, du hast dich kein Stück geändert. Gut so, sonst rühren noch irgendwelche Schweine ihre Pfoten an dich." Tja Dakota war zwar ein solches Schwein, besaß aber auch seine guten Absichten. Damit wurde er herzlichst von den anderen aufgenommen. Zusammen machten sie sich noch eine Weile ihren Spaß, aßen und lachten. Dann jedoch kamen die Mädels an …

**Kapitel 59: Wasserratten**

(achtung kindisch!) aber es musste einfach mit rein, warum, werdet ihr noch erfahren :D

Sie kreischten etwas untereinander. „Kommt ihr endlich mal. Wir warten alle im Bad auf euch." kam von Amber. Dakota gesichtet, alle verstummten. „Hey Mädels!" begrüßte er und zwinkerte ihnen zu. Selbst Rosalia fiel darauf rein. „Hey Jungs, ihr habt gehört. Ab ins Bad!" sprang das blonde Nekogirl mal schnell ein. Es weckte die aufgeregten Mädchen wieder aus ihren Tagträumen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber sie verließen nach und nach das Zimmer. Einigen der Jungs machte es nichts aus sich vor ihnen umzuziehen, doch anderen schon. Als letzte ging auch Misa mal schnell. „Hey Jungs, ich komm dann nach." erklärte Nathaniel. Er stand bereits an der Tür und lief nach draußen. „Das hatte jetzt wenig Sinn." nahm der Rotschopf seine Gelegenheit gleich wieder wahr. „Logisch denken ist nicht so deine stärke was!" Ein wenig schmunzelten die anderen auch darüber. „Danke, bin dann mal weg." tat er es damit ab.

Der Blondschopf lief zum Mädchenzimmer rüber. Dreimal klopfte er an. Ein leises „Ja!" ertönte und er ging hinein. Das konnten die anderen noch beobachten. Den Rest nicht mehr. Misa saß Oberkörper frei rum. „Brauchst du Hilfe?" fragte er etwas besorgt nach. „Vielleicht ein wenig. Darf ich das T-Shirt heute mal anziehen?" Er setzte sich hinter sie und nahm die vielen Verbände vom Tisch. „Klar, heute schon. Schone das Wasser.."

Er verdeckte mit den Verbänden eine alte Wunde. Diese war im Hauptpunkt an ihrem rechten Schulterblatt. Es verteilte sich noch bis zur Hälfte ihres Rückens und auch an ihrem Arm wurde es davon leicht eingenommen. Selbst an ihrem rechten Bein gab es einen kleinen verwundeten Teil. Sie wollte, dass es niemand sieht, keinen Teil davon! Er verband ihren Brustkorb, die Schulter, den Teil am Oberschenkel und den obersten Teil ihres Armes. Es dauerte ein wenig, aber Nathaniel war darin geübt. Er konnte das besser als die Sängerin.

Er machte das früher schon oft, wenn sie baden fuhren. Er war zwar noch sehr jung, gerade mal sechs oder so ähnlich, aber er wollte es unbedingt können. Tränenunterlaufen bettelte er immer seine Eltern an. Ihre freie Oberweite störte ihn dabei kein bisschen, wie gesagt, er war es ja gewohnt. Sie schämte sich nur leicht, wirklich nur ganz leicht. „So fertig." verkündete er. „Du kannst das wirklich gut." lobte sie ihn sofort, dann zog sie ihr Bikinioberteil an und das T-Shirt drüber. Sie nahm sich drei Bücher und ein paar andere Dinge mit runter. In einem Korb verstaute sie das alles. Nathaniel nahm ihr alles ab. „Ich bin nicht behindert." regte sie sich darüber auf. Sie nahm sich einfach den Wasserball und fing jetzt schonmal an mit pusten.

Beide liefen in ein großes Nebengebäude. Die Jungs warteten schon sehnsüchtig auf sie. Alle wollten wissen, wie Misami im Bikini aussah. Enttäuschung pur, als sie das große Shirt sahen. Ihre Blicke ignorierend meinte Misa, „Ich werde mich draußen in die Sonne legen." Er folgte ihr noch bis da hin. „Gretel, bleibst du dem Wasser auch fern?" wollte er verträumt wissen. „Ja, so lange du mich nicht mitnimmst." Erleichtert nickte er. Wie ein Diener legte der Schülersprecher ihr das Handtuch auf die Liege und sie pflanzte sich darauf.

Lysander und Leigh gesellten sich dazu. „Warum hast du keinen Bikini an so wie die anderen?" interessierte sich der weißhaarige brennend dafür. „Ich habe einen an, aber nur drunter." regte sie sich auf. „Warum dann das Oberteil?" Nun auch noch Leigh? Können die sich keine anderen Themen leisten? „Sagen wir mal so, ich brauche es." „Ich wüsste auch nicht was gerade euch das etwas angehen würde!" kam schroff von Nath. Perplex blieben sie sitzen. Der Blonde wollte gerade gehen, als Misa ihn nochmals aufhielt. „Ach ähm Hänsel, ich bleibe wirklich draußen. Also versuche bitte etwas Spaß zu haben." Wieder ein nickten.

Die beiden sahen noch zu wie er ins Wasser sprang und fragten sie gleich darauf aus. „Warum Hänsel?" „Was sollte das denn eben?" „Seit wann kann der so wütend werden?" Gott, tausende dieser Fragen. Konnten sie nicht einfach mal etwas so hinnehmen wie es war? „Das geht euch wirklich nichts an. Das ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Es ist sehr lange her, ein Märchen!" Stille.

**Kapitel 60: Wasserball und anderes**

„Sagt mal, warum geht ihr nicht ins Wasser? Könnt ihr etwa nicht schwimmen?" „Wie kommst du denn auf diese Idee! Wir haben einfach keine Lust. Kannst du etwa nicht schwimmen?" reagierten beide komisch. Eher monoton antwortete sie, „Mir egal, ich bin zum entspannen hier. Da lese ich lieber etwas in der Sonne, als zu schwimmen." Was für eine Freundschaft, aufgebaut auf halben Wahrheiten und Lügen! „Hey, lasst uns Wasserball spielen." schlug Dakota vor. „Hey, hat jemand von euch einen Ball?" wollte Castiel lieber erstmal wissen.

„Hey Jungs. Das Wasser ist eigentlich nur etwas über 1,70 tief. Ihr könntet also stehen." berichtete Misami gelangweilt. Die Kleine stützte sich mit einem Arm auf der Lehne ab und legte ihren Kopf gelangweilt in ihre Hand. Mit der anderen Hand blätterte sie immer die Seiten um. Eine kurze Leserpause eingelegt, da nahm sie ihren Ball und warf ihn den Brüdern zu. „Kommt schon Jungs. Sie warten auf euch." „Und du?" „Keine Sorge, ich komme auch allein klar. Jetzt geht endlich." man merkte wie sehr es sie nervte sich immer wiederholen zu müssen.

Leigh fing den Ball auf und ging ins Wasser, gefolgt von seinem Bruder. Sie liehen sich das Netz aus und spannten es bei den Stangen auf. Sie Jungs gegen die Mädchen. Viola machte den Schiedsrichter. Nathaniel verschwand schon nach draußen. Es fiel gar nicht auf, da sie viel zu abgelenkt waren. Nath schloss ihr Buch und schüttelte seine Haare über ihr aus. Sie wurde von lauter kleinen Wassertropfen nassgespritzt. Sie hielt sich ihre Hände schützend vor ihrem Körper und fing an zu lachen. „Idiot, du machst mich nass!" quietschte sie. „Na komm, wir gehen zum Kinderbecken. Klar?" Er lächelte wieder mal.

Sie konnte diesem Grinsen noch nie widerstehen. Das Mädchen ließ sich überreden und folgte ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand und lief durch das Bad. Er wurde von ein paar neidischen Blicken verfolgt, welche durch einen Ball aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurden. Das Kinderbecken war höchstens einen halben Meter tief. Das heiße Wasser brannte angenehm. Sie bekam sogar Gänsehaut. Auch für Nathaniel war diese wärme mal etwas anderes. Damit man an seinem Körper keine Gänsehaut sah, schmiss er sich gleich ganz ins Becken. Sie folgte ihm Schritt für Schritt. Langsam setzte sie sich auf eine Erhebung.

Er sah ihr bei jeder Bewegung zu. „Sage etwas, wenn es weh tut." Mit einem einfachen Nicken tat sie es ab. Bedeutete, sie würde es nicht tun! Also hieß es für Nathaniel weiter beobachten. Ganz langsam machte sie ihren Körper nass. Mit beiden Armen stützte sie sich auf dieser Erhebung ab und ließ sich ins Wasser gleiten. Ein leises zischen ließ den Blonden aufmerksam werden. Er zog sie lieber sofort wieder aus dem Wasser. Für kurze Zeit konnte sie ihren rechten Arm nur schwer bewegen.

Sie lenkte einfach gleich ab. „Sag mal Nathi, glaubst du, ich könnte mit beim Wasserball zuschauen und Viola helfen?" „Klar doch, sie würden sich sicher freuen." Eigentlich sprach er da mehr von sich als von den anderen. „Aber … das Shirt ist nass. Du würdest dich erkälten." sprach er es langsam an. Stumm ging sie dahin. Prustend sah Nathaniel ihr nach. Misa legte sich und las weiter. Anscheinend war sie beleidigt.

„Sag mal, weiß einer was da abläuft?" fragte Leigh in die Runde. „Nein", kam von allen außer zwei. Dakota meinte, „Sie ist nur mein Coach geworden, weil sie sich davor sträubt ins Wasser zu gehen. Lasst sie einfach in Ruhe." „Dakota hat recht. Das geht euch nichts an." verteidigte … AMBER sie? War das gerade wirklich ihre Stimme? „Seit wann so ein großes Herz?" piesackte Castiel sie gleich etwas. Stumm sah sie ins Wasser und wirkte sogar etwas niedergeschlagen. „Ihr habt nie ihre Schreie gehört oder? Sie musste so viel durchmachen." murmelte sie so, dass es trotzdem jeder verstand.

Nathaniel sah noch immer erwartend zu ihr. Inzwischen stand er mit beim Feld. Wie sollte sie ruhig lesen können, wenn sie angestarrt wird? Das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zuklappend, böse prustend, stand sie auf und zog langsam das Shirt über ihren Kopf. Natürlich sah der blonde Junge wie sie darunter litt, doch nachgeben wollte er nicht. Langsam kam sie mit zum Spielfeld ran. Stumm setzte sie sich an den Rand. Vor ihr tauchte schon bald Nathaniel auf. „Ich hasse dich Hänsel." sagte sie es nun auch vor den anderen. Beleidigt und auch verängstigt sah sie weg. Er grinste nur.  
Keiner sah so wirklich hin, bis …


End file.
